High School DxDハイスクールD D Sin's and virtue's of a diamond devil
by zoddnosferatu
Summary: Stixx is a devil/angel hybrid but not just any devil. He's a diamond devil, the result of a devil who's clan has stopped the sin in there blood. this results in a new type of bat-like wings to emerge, that are covered in diamonds instead of leather. this is the story of how Stixx what's to restore the diamond devils back to the devil territory where they rightfully belong.
1. Chapter 1

Stixx Journal entry #7

Ajuka finally gave in to all my begging and is taking me to the familiar forest today. He told me he'd take me there on my 6'th birthday and that was two weeks ago. He's been way to obsessed with this new evil piece he's discovered. But today he got annoyed enough and realized I would keep getting in the way of his research until he took me like he promised. Hopefully I can find a familiar the first time. I don't know if I would be able to wait another month for a full moon.

"is it time. Is it time." I said as I looked at the clock for the billionth time today.

"hold your horses. You have to wait until midnight for the gap between the dimensions to line up, so we can travel to the familiar forest." Ajuka said trying his best to teach me but I was having none of that.

"yah yah, it's too slow. I'm ready to leave now. " bouncing on my toes I continued. "I hope I get something that's good at using fire like me. then we can train together, and grow our power and be the best in all the underworld.".

"alright its ready. After we go don't separate from me. There are lots of extremely dangerous monsters in there." Ajuka said trying to get me to listen again for the second time today only to fail again.

* * *

"the more dangerous the better…ooooo, maybe I can find a dragon. That would be like a dream come true." I said getting even more excited to go.

The teleportation circle on the ground glowed brightly as it teleported us. Next thing I knew we were in the middle what had to be the creepiest forest I've ever seen. There where gnarled roots covering the ground in every direction. None of the trees had a single leaf on them. The sky was a sickly color of gray. There was this odd noise that seemed to come from every direction. There wasn't any one creature that was making the noise, it was like the forest itself was crying out and telling you to go back to where you're from.

' _this is the coolest place ever!'_ I thought. _'I'm going to go and find a friend.'_

"now stay close. If we stay together everything will go…. according to plan" ajuka said trailing off as he looked at the dust cloud that took the place of the hyperactive child. "it's like dealing with Serafall"

As Stixx was wandering the forest he was soon in a part of the forest that wasn't like the previous forest he arrived at. This area was mountains with cliffs that abruptly ended in to impossibly shear drop-offs, and snow capped peaks. The dead leafless trees were few and far between in this area.

"this place is a lot less scary then the other part."

As he said that the mountains seemed to shift and darken. Becoming foggy and appearing to have impossibly real looking shadows that began to form into monster's strait out of nightmares.

"me and my big mouth." Stixx said as he took off running to gain higher ground.

"I really.. wish that.. I didn't have.. that stu.. pid seal." He said remembering the seal that Sirzechs put on his wings to prevent them from accidently being discovered when he was in normal devil territory.

As Stixx approached the peak of the random mountain he chose to run up. As he neared the top he ducked behind a pile of rocks that appeared to be built up a few feet high.

"maybe it wasn't the best idea to run off the first chance I had. But if I were still with Ajuka he'd still be explaining rules and guidelines." Stixx said as he leaned back against the wall of rocks.

As he put his full weight on the wall, it shifted and collapsed around him spilling him backwards into the hollow mound of rocks he thought was solid.

He looked around the small hollow and saw tucked away in a corner of the chamber was a marble white rock with smooth edges that looks as if it were carved by the hands of time in a river over the course of thousands of years. It stood out as an odd stone in a sea of gray rocks, it seemed to have a power to draw your eyes in and hold them there.

Stixx almost unconsciously reached for the stone and grabbed it. The moment it touched his hand the rest of the gray rocks exploded outward flying off in every direction.

As he sat there in what was once was his temporary safe house now long gone. He heard off in the distance the sound of hundreds of forest fires all raging in the distance. The sound of whooshing fire and cracking wood mixed with howling winds that seemed to be giving off nothing but hate.

Feeling the looming fear, he decided to seek safety back in the forest hoping the shadow monsters had gone away or at least forgotten about him.

Trying to forget the steadily growing sound of fire and wind. Stixx ran down the opposite side of the mountain he ran up before.

* * *

Nearing the middle of the mountain he jogged out to an outcropping to catch his breath.

"so it's face this thing or run away forever. Maybe I can get some answers about this weird rock." Stixx said holding the baseball sized rock up to his eye.

Standing in the middle of the flat outcropping the heard the sound reaches a crescendo as the entire edge Ignited into flames trapping him inside the fiery circle of death.

Then it landed. A humongous phoenix bigger than any of the normal familiar sized one's which where normally the size of any other bird.

" **WAS IT YOU WHO FOUND MY NEST"** the great bird said as it landed and flared out its wings showing off its massive size. **"BECAUSE YOU SAW PAST MY NEST'S ILUSSION MY CHILED IS RIGHTFULLY YOURS, SO RAISE IT WELL. IT WILL BE LIKE NO OTHER PHOENIX BEFORE IT IS THE FIRST OF ITS KIND A [DAGON/PHOENIX] HYBRID ITS FIRE WILL BE HOTTER THEN ANYOTHER. BECAUSE OF THIS IT WAS NOT ALLOWED WITH THE OTHER CHILDREN OF THE NEST. SO I THANK YOU FOR DISCOVERING IT."**

"I don't understand why me. Why was I able to find it?" Stixx tried to scream up to the bird

" **YOUR HEART BOY, YOU HAVE A BIG HEART FOR THOSE WHO WOULD BE OR ARE ABANDENED AND ALONE. MY CHILED WOULD HAVE HAD THAT FATE WITHOUT YOU."** With that the giant bird took flight and the forgotten fires went out making the forest seem much darker.

Bringing the rock now egg back up to his face "so you're a phoenix huh, hearing all that and knowing you choose me how could I possibly turn you away." Stixx said with a smile on his face. "well mission accomplished better get back to Ajuka be for he worries himself to death."

* * *

Wandering in the most likely direction of where he arrived at, Stixx set of, still holding the egg cradled in his hands.

"maybe I can ask a familiar here for directions." He said knowing he was lost

As the path was getting wider he approached a clearing. Looking at this new change of terrain he decided to use it to his advantage and shoot up a signal flair of his fire in hopes that Ajuka was looking for him and not simply waiting for him to return.

Walking to the center of the 30-foot circler opining Stixx held up his left hand as his right was holding the egg. He shot up as big of a fire ball as he could muster. The purple flames reaching up a hundred or so feet before Stixx hand to stop and regain his strength.

The fire of seven sins as it was called, was one of the fires he was born with. His name was **[Stixx bathymaas].** The Bathymaas clan was a lost clan that used the flames of sin as their weapon. His clan was unique in it was not like the other clans with similar fire. The other clans can only use one or two of the seven sins in their fire. He could use them all as if it where second nature. Which is why it appeared purple in color.

"hopefully that did it. Better find a place to sit and wait." He said turning around to see that someone had already spotted him and was heading right for him. Unfortunately, it wasn't the someone he wanted it to be. The beast heading for him was looking at him as if he were a nice dinner.

"oh crap…" Stixx said as he turned to ran.

Turning around he was about to start running for what felt like the tenth time today, but was halted by a girl who was in front of him. A weird little girl wearing a gothic Lolita outfit that left little to the imagination, it made a fallen angle's seem like they wore to much clothing.

"guahh…don't just stand there RUN!" Stixx said looking behind his back seeing that it was a griffin that had its eyes locked on him and was much too close to escape. Stixx made a quick decision and pushed the girl to the ground to his side and dropped the egg in the process. turning around he faced the griffin as it swooped down hooking both claws into his chest. On either side of his heart.

As the beast landed it pulled out its front bird-like front claws out of its pray. In the process pilling put huge chunks of flesh and lung muscles. Blood going everywhere, it covered the egg that was lying next to him. As he looked around he saw the little girl standing again and holding up her hand pointing to the beast and fired some sort of energy at the monster.

It was vaporized, the griffin was gone, not even dust or ash was left.

' _what just happened, where'd it go…'_ Stixx thought as his consciousness was starting to fade

As he blacked out the girl look over him and stared down with a blank face. Her face was the last thing he saw as she placed the egg now red, into his hand.

* * *

author's notes

well here it is my first ever story. i hope you like it. not a lot of story explanation but i hope its enough to keep you interested for when the explanation comes.

thank you for your time.


	2. Chapter 2

Stixx journal entry #8

I awoke today having vary faint and fuzzy memories of what happened yesterday. Ajuka suggested that the best method to jogging your memory's is to write down major memories from your past and work your way to the present. I don't know how that's supposed to work but its definitely worth a shot.

I'll start with my name: [Stixx Jared Bathymaas] first and only son to [Jared Michealson] and [Bethany Bathymaas]

I am a half diamond devil from my mom's side and half angel from my father. I currently live with the great Satan Aujka Beelzebub because he is interested in studying my unique wings. The reason his is interested is because unlike other devil hybrids my wings are combined into one set instead of having both separated or only having one of each. From the moment I was born my wings were beautiful. I say this as a fact and if anyone disagrees I will kill them.

My wings are almost like normal angel wings. They are as white as fresh fallen snow and have a combination of long feathers and short feathers that move and flex as I flap them. But the thing that separates them from angel wings is the hundreds of perfect cut diamonds that are covering the top part of the wings where there would normally be no feathers at all.

My actual home is in the old abandoned diamond devil territory that used to be populated until the remaining 72 pillar families decided that the clans that where diamond devils where too much of a threat and declared them outcast and wrote them off as dead clans.

Now the remaining 20 or so diamond clans that have survived until now, live with the fallen angels in their territory and continue to live privately away from the temptation of sin.

From what my mom told me about her raise if you were to compare angels and fallen angels then you would start with the angel who holds the 7 virtues in their hearts. If an angel were to then forget those virtues and hold sin in their heart, they would become fallen angels with black wings to show their uncleanliness.

If you were to then compare devils and diamond devils, you would work the opposite way and a devil normally holds sin in their heart. But if over generations a family where to accept virtue and ignore sin their wings would go from the unclean bat leather to shiny diamonds.

Just like fallen angels are still able to weld the light powers their born with. Diamond devils can still use their clan's abilities. Which brings me to my mother's clan powers. The [ **flames of sin** ], which have the amazing power to burn away beings that have virtue in their heart or just burn away virtue directly out of someone making them lost in their own minds.

What they say must be true about opposites and attracting because my father's powers come in the form of [ **true holy fire** ]. Which is both completely opposite and exactly the same. These flames can burn away anyone with sin in their hearts or burn sin directly out of someone.

Much like my wings these two fires blended inside of my body and combined allowing me to use both separately or simultaneously. When combined the purple and white fires become gold, I don't know why but they do. Ajuka told me to call the combined fires the [ **flame of knowledge** ]. Which sounds really cool even though I don't understand the meaning behind the name.

* * *

So the reason I chose to live with and be studied by Ajuka was because he is a great Satan, and one day I want to restore the rightful place of diamond devils in their city and pillar position. The best way to do that is to study politics and know how the elders deal with things about society. So I chose to live close to the other great Satan's in their private neighborhood that contains their four respective houses.

Ajuka teaches me all manner of things. From basic education to the finer workings of quantum mechanics. He says that a day will come when I'll need all the knowledge at my disposal so it's always good to be prepared.

Sirzechs teaches me combat and power control. Often times along with his sister who I've become friends with over the years. But when she's around I'm only allowed to use my devil powers to prevent anyone from knowing I'm a half angle or a diamond devil.

With Serafall I mostly help her with her paperwork and important work. while she pretends to be working hard, but I know she is either reading or watching anime. But I can't be mad at her, I have a sorta crush on her when she dresses up in all those magical girl outfits. Her sister often comes by to help me when the paperwork mountain becomes too high. She's a pleasant person to have a conversation with but she often spends her time with Rais when she visits. It's like she's avoiding her own sister or something, when that happens I usually stay extra-long at Serafall's house and sometimes find an excuse to spend the night watching anime with her to cheer her up a little.

So on to more recent memories lately Sirzechs has been taking me on stray devil hunts around his households' territory. He's giving me lesions of combating strays; it's how I was able to convince him to allow me to live in the abandoned diamond devil territory. My entire territory is used as a runaway place for lots of strays who are not powerful enough to teleport to the human world.

Over the past month or so I've been doing walkthroughs of some of the areas in my territory, most of the time when I find a stray I use a small amount of my [ **holy fire** ] as a test to see how corrupted their souls are and if they can be saved from the fate of death like most of the strays that make it to the human world. All the ones I've encountered have made me feel like once you go stray you are to evil and can not to be allowed to live.

But I'm not going to give up, I believe that someone will come along to give me new hope in stray devils.

Something else that territory has become known for lately is the way I don't take up the killing of runaway familiars or tamed beasts.

I allow them to hide out in the open fields of the more rural cities, I never ask why they ran away as long as they are peaceful with the others, I allow them to stay, and it works out in a great way because the more beasts that arrive the more they train each other and become a small but growing defense force to defend the main city of any real threats that might ever come.

The most resent event before the familiar forest was my birthday. It started out in the house I live in that's located in the center of my territory. It's not a big house, but it could easily fit 7 people and has the best hot spring in the center of the property.

So I woke up and to my surprise my mother snuck out of fallen angel territory to see me and wish me a happy birthday and the present she brought me was the best I could have hoped for. She also snuck in an angel in along with her, but not just any angel. My father! Which is the best because I rarely get to see him because he's a huge figure in heaven and is responsible for lots of complicated stuff.

But we actually got to spend the morning together eating breakfast and talking about each other and how things have been in our respective fractions. My dad told me that my grandfather is looking forward to one day meeting me. I too am really looking forward to meeting Michael the 12 winged leader of the [ **seraph** ]. But I have a feeling that's a long way away.

As the best breakfast came to its all too soon end, my parents had to return to their own territory's to do their important jobs. My mother is a priestess for the religion that sprung up from the movement of diamond devils, the humans call it Satanism but that is only small part of it.

* * *

As I teleported to Ajuka's house he surprised me by giving me a gift for my birthday. It was a silver vambrace. He explained that its vary rare for a devil to be born with the ability to access a pocket dimension, and the silver vambrace is a way to give a devil or any other being the ability to access their own unique one. That was a cool present, I didn't even know how to thank him.

Sirzechs was the next to greet me, by putting these seals on my back which both masks my angel powers making them appear like my natural demonic power. The side effect of them is that I can't show my beautiful wings or the seal breaks. Which made me cry and Sarafall had to take me away and explain way he put the seal on me. She wanted me to go to school in the underworld with the other devil kids my age so I can better understand them and one day show them that diamond devils are not like the elders say they are.

That made it seem worth it, I was much less upset after she talked to me about how Sona is excited and is going to one day going to go to the human world with Rais to study humans and build their future peerage.

After a few episodes of anime Sarafall made me watch, I was in a much better mood. Not because of the anime but because of the closeness of Serafall and me.

She finally turned to me and handed me a key. An ordinary house key. Which is weird because devils in the underworld don't use keys, in the world of magic a lock is as good as a glass door.

"what is it" I said looking at her like she lost her mind.

"it's a house key silly" she told me as she returned my look, much more adorably might I add

"but to what? No house needs a key" I said trying to understand

"maybe not in the underworld but in the human world this is what they use" she said waiting for me to figure it out

"wait wait wait…. Your giving me a house in the human world? Where at?" I said my voice becoming excited

"In the Gremory territory of japan, it's close to the school that my sister and Rais are going to attend and they asked me to invite you to go with them." She said in a happy voice that sounded like she was really happy for me.

I knew this meant a lot to her, but if in the future I would be that far away from her I know I would be sad. So I have to do something that will make her visit at every opportunity she has.

"but what about all your work that Sona and I help you out with all the time, wouldn't me being so far away make you overburdened?" I ask trying to find some excuse for me to stay close to her.

"don't worry about that" she said digging in her pocket pulling out a similar key but the one she held had little plastic gems and glitter glued on to the top section. "I was planning on moving my anime room over to there so it can be in Japan, I want to have the fullest anime collection ever. So I was going to kind of move in with you. Of course I am going to spend most of my time here in the underworld but that doesn't mean we'll be apart for long periods of time. I give you a magical girl promise on that."

I was awestruck I didn't even consider her moving in with me over there. I didn't know what to say. I was so happy, beyond happy, happiness couldn't even describe the tightness in my chest and the heat growing on my face. It felt like I was losing control of my power.

"I don't know what to say, I'm..I mean thank you, yes yes I would be so happy if you where to move in with me" I say trying not to show just how eager I really was.

"in 8 years you'll be able to move in and go to school in the human world." She says with a beaming smile that seemed to ignite my face all over again.

"I'm looking forward to it" I smile and turn back to the t.v "so why don't we watch anime until this amazing day comes to an end?"

"that sounds like a wonderful idea" Serafall says flashing me the best smile and turned on the show she stars in.

* * *

Now to write what I remember about my trip to the familiar forest. I started out by running away from Ajuka. That probably made him mad, as I was wandering I went to the forbidden sector of the forest. At least that's what I was told it was called after I described it to Ajuka.

Then I found an egg, that turned out to be a phoenix egg that is half dragon. The mother turns out to be an elder phoenix which Ajuka told me are a very rare version and are said to be truly immortal unlike familiar phoenix's which only can die and be reborn a set number of times before they die for good.

Then I made it to a place where I sent up a signal flair to get found…...then I woke up in Ajuka's house and my egg was red for some reason.

As I freaked out over my egg Ajuka scanned it and said the bird is fine and it was only my blood. Which is weird because I don't even remember bleeding and my clothing was completely intact so it was and still is the mystery I'm trying to solve.

Ajuka was pissed, like the angriest I've ever seen him. If I didn't distract him with the phoenix question I'm pretty sure I would be sealed inside some experiment until I were at least 5000 years old.

He told me he was searching in the air and if he hadn't believed I were stupid enough to go to the forbidden territory then he wouldn't have even seen my fire ball. Luckily he very well knew my stupidity and was only really looking in the forbidden territory for me and raced to me the moment he saw me. At least that's what his own familiar said when I asked it about the whole thing looking for answers.

* * *

(end of journal entry)

Sitting up from my desk I looked in the mirror and just sighed. I looked like hell. My hair was burnt from the giant phoenix, my outfit looked like it was made yesterday, another weird thing because I wore an old outfit that already had holes and cuts in it. But even those were nowhere to be found.

Taking off the shirt the corner of my eye caught an unfamiliar sight. Myself?

My chest looked like it was solid as stone, not that I had abs or anything I'm only six. But it looked like I could get stabbed by a sword and the sword would shatter.

But the thing that made me stop and stare like I was looking at someone who was wearing my skin and walking around as me.

My skin tone looked darker then I remember. Looking at my chest again I saw two faint scars. Right next to both of my nipples. They looked like jagged edged circles, but for the life of me I couldn't remember where they came from.

But they looked old. Like they happened years ago, like older than me. It was like they were carried over from a previous lifetime.

The more I thought about how different I looked the more fear started to strangle me. My mind was turning to my wings, my beautiful wings. Oh please don't let them have a single feather out of place.

I desperately wanted to extend my wings. But Serafall was so happy that I could go to school…ugghhh

"This is, this is, this is torcher!" I screamed to myself

I just have to believe that they are fine. And maybe I can use some small magic to cover up the scares.

But first to the hot spring

* * *

After my bath I felt like a whole new devil. Not finding any more irregularities in my body I was much more hopeful that my wings were unchanged.

"now to cover up these strange scares." I said walking over to the large fullbody mirror

As I brought my hands up to my chest to apply some cosmetic magic to myself.

As the magic started to coil around the marks, nothing happened.

Nothing…..

Still nothing…

"… for real!" I yell, as my temper flairs the scares on my chest get a faint black glow.

Directly in the center of the scares where two symbols. "are those number eight's?" I said as the symbols started to fade

Trying the same thing again with the same results. I decided to just go to sleep, maybe Ajuka will have something for them.

Turning around to face my bed I was hit with a wave of deja'vu as a little girl who I swear I've seen somewhere before.

But that was quickly replaced with my girly sounding scream

"EEEEYYYYAAAAAAA"

"WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU" I yelled my voice not ever becoming threatening or manly

"…." She just stared at me unfazed by my yelling.

Breathing deeply, I calmed myself "I'll ask much calmer this time. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Ophis…to see how your handling your new lungs." The little girl said in the most monotone voice that made you question if she cared about anything.

"wait…lungs? What new lungs?" I asked confusion clouding my brain.

"it seems you repressed the memory, no matter I shall restore it so you understand." She said putting her hand on my temple.

The next moment I blacked out

* * *

 _(flashback-familiar forest)_

 _I had just been de-lunged by a griffin that moments ago was vaporized. As lay there dieing the girl now called ophis took both hands and reached inside of the holes in my chest and pumped enegy into me._

 _It was a heat like I never felt before, fire that burned so hot it was cold. My whole body was cold the coldness of the hands of death._

 _Then I felt it. A surge of energy that made me let out a scream a scream like no other. As I forced the air out of the lungs that I thought were removed not a moment ago as the yell hit its loudest point fire erupts from my mouth never before had I breathed fire I didn't know of any creature that could but dragons._

 _As the fire spewing out of me died down the girl stood up waved her hands over me, which must have cleaned up my blood and fixed my clothing._

 _She looked directly at me and said "see you tomorrow" then vanished, no teleport circle, just gone_

 _That's when I saw Ajuka flying over at top speed as I lost consciousness._

* * *

Waking back up from the flashback I had I looked at ophis

Asking for a third time "who and what are you" with that her lip twitched upward into what appered to be the beginning of a smile.

(a/n)

This was a weirdly long chapter, probably not going to be one that long ever again. But thank you everyone for your time. I'd be glad to hear your thoughts about my story. It is something I wanted to read about but couldn't find anything about it. So I made it.

Have a nice day-zodd-


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you?"

Ophis just stared at me. I don't know why but there was a strange feeling that I had as she stood there so close to me.

That's when I realized that I still hadn't put on any clothing other than underwear.

As I move to cover my dignity, her eyes follow my hands. Hoping I don't embarrass myself I move past her to my room to put on something a little more appropriate.

I don't know why but I can't seem to be angry at this girl for just breaking into my house. It's like I have a connection with her, like I want her to be close to me to never leave my side.

I didn't know what this feeling was but it reminded me of Serafall.

As if sensing my thoughts Ophis returned her face from a barely noticeable smile back to her original blank expression.

After putting on some clothes I walk over into the main sitting room to finally get answers. Looking back to make sure she was fallowing me I was struck by a confusing sight.

This little girl Ophis was holding a hand to her cheast feeling it as if it was the first time shes felt something, not knowing how I got all that from a simple expression I turned away.

Sitting down on a chair, Ophis sat in the same chair. As she squeezed herself into the space left of the chair, finally getting settled she turned to me and asked

"where would you like me to start?" she asked me as if it weren't strange that we were sitting so close and I didn't even know this girl.

"uumm… from the beginning, like what are you?" I asked testing the waters if she'll even answer

"MY birth place is the empty void that is the [Dimensional Gap]it was quiet there and I enjoyed the silence, but after I took a small vacation to the human world a stupid dragon took my home from me."

She said blankly, but I picked up on anger coming from her.

"that didn't answer my question." I said feeling like I heard this story from somewhere before.

"oh…I am a [Dragon God] I go by the name infinite dragon god and sometimes ouroboros dragon by the mortals. But you may call me what you wish." She said as if that wasn't like the biggest bombshell that was ever dropped in the history of bombshell's.

"your…you…are…a dragon god?" I tried to get out but sounding like I was being hit by a bus that then decided to back up over me again.

"yes one of now three." She said but I didn't really understand because I was sitting next to A FUCKING DRAGON GOD!

"why are you here, how did you save my life before and how was I able to breath fire yesterday?" asked in quick succession trying to get my long awaited answers.

She as calm as she seemed to always be looked at me and said "I'm here to check and see if you lived through the experience, I saved you by giving you a new set of lungs after that beast tore out your old ones, you were able to breath fire because the lungs I gave you were dragon lungs."

I just starred at her, the more I tried to think about it the more confused I became.

I finally had enough brain power to form a sentence "so you stopped my death by giving me lungs?"

"no" was all she said.

Now I am really confused "but you just said you saved me by giving my new lungs?"

"I did, but in order for you to be able to have them I first had to resurrect you as a dragon to receive my lungs." She said as if that information isn't world changing.

"so I died!" I cried out "I have a set of god lungs in me? What do you have in you now?"

"you did die but I brought you back. Yes, you do. I have your old torn up lungs that I am regenerating then they will become my new lungs." She told me, her voice never changing unlike mine

After a few minutes I processed enough to continue the conversation

Then I was hit with a thought, a thought so scary I would rather die all over again then see

"what happened to my wings?" I ask as calmly as I can manage

She just looked at me…" they were sealed at the time of your resurrection so they weren't effected by my powers."

I felt like dancing, this was literally the greatest moment of my life.

"oh thank Satan I was spared such an awful fate." I said crying tears of joy

"is there anything else you would like to know?" she said after I finished thanking Sirzechs in my head

"yah…one more big one, why me?" I said honestly looking for an answer

"you selflessly saved me at the cost of your own life. To save a god even if it was unnecessary was still an act worth rewarding." She spoke to me as if she had never had such a thing happen before.

"lied when I said one more, but now one more. What are the marks on my chest where the scars are?" I said

"those mark you as my mate."

"ummm….come again?"

"they are my symbol that shows other dragons that we are mated."

"so you're like my wife?"

"no. I am your mate. We are tied to each other for as long as we both are alive. No other dragon may mate with you and no other with me."

"oh, so that explains why I can pick up on your emotions even though I can't see them."

"that dose seem to be a part of it, but this is my first time so I'm still learning."

"well I feel honored that you would choice me for such a thing." I said as the conversation was finally starting to sink in.

It all didn't feel real, like it was some sort of dream. Like I fell asleep in the bath and am burning up in the heat as I slowly die.

But feeling Ophis sitting next to me forced me to face this reality head on. I couldn't just pretend like everything was still normal. This would change everything about my life.

I no longer was just the most hated thing in the devil underworld, now I am not only a devil/angel hybrid, a being in itself that is full of contradictions. But now I am a reborn dragon, that is just an overload of information.

"I guess as my mate I offer you my home as long as you don't invite anyone else here, I like to live a quiet and peaceful life. So feel free to stay here as much as you like, there is plenty of space to sleep." I say standing up

"I'm going to go to bed now and sleep on all this new information." Doing as I say, I head to my room and lay on my bed

Turning over I faced my desk. On it sat my phoenix egg.

"you've spent enough time alone in that old nest of yours" I stood up to grab it and laying back down I held it to my side as I let my warmth seep into it for the night ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke slowly like I normally do. But today felt different somehow.

I used my mind's eye so to speak, to look around feeling that I wasn't alone, I opened my eyes just a little to see if my new house guest was still sleeping.

What I didn't expect to see was a completely different little girl. Completely naked and hugging me in her sleep.

This girl looked very similar, as if I were looking at a girl version of myself, her hair was reddish orange that almost looked like it was changing from being more red then back to mostly orange. It was as if I were looking at a living fire on this girl's hair.

She woke up in the middle of my thoughts of her hair, she looked me right in the eyes, her eyes were silted like a cats. The color was unbelievable, if her hair were fire then her eyes were the sun.

Her eyes were so yellow that they seemed to glow. Looking into them was like looking at the real sun. after blinking you were left with a ghost image of them.

As I was staring this little girl, who looked as old as me, I realized I had been staring at a girl with no clothes on. Embarrassment hit me like a wall, my face rapidly turned red as I scrambled to get of the bed.

Tripping over myself, with the aid of my covers, I hit the floor. Standing up I looked at my bed to see the girl still laying down making no moves to cover herself.

"pa-pa" she said

My mind exploded, I was frozen in place thoughts going in every direction at once, ' _what does she mean pa-pa. did Ophis already have a child and I didn't know. Why is she naked. Where did she come from, how did she get in my bed? I can't be her dad, I'm too young to be a father. This is crazy, this girl is crazy I'm not her dad. But she does look like me, oh no I am her dad. I'm only six I can't be a father._ '

Coming from my thoughts I asked "can you please get dressed?" I walk over to my dresser and pull out the most embarrassing thing I own, a gift from Serafall, she made me were it last month for sona's birthday and we put on a show for everyone.

It was a fire themed magical girl outfit, I tossed it to the girl in my bed and told her to put it on for now

Walking to the main room I looked for my other new house guest. Finding her in my anime room.

"Ophis?" I said entering the room

She looked up from the mountain of books she had stacked all around her.

"do you have a child I don't know about?" I asked slowly

"no we haven't yet made one together." She said bluntly

"then who was just in my bed when I woke up and called me her dad?" I asked trying to find an answer

"did you ask her?" she asked me

"oh course I di…forgot to" I said feeling stupid

She looked back down at her book and seemed to be finished with the conversation.

I walked out to the sitting room to see the girl wearing the outfit I gave her. I asked her to have a seat which she did.

Sitting down I asked her "what's your name?"

"pa-pa hasn't given me a name yet" she said vary cutely

"okay then, I'll ask the next question. Where did you come from?"

She looked around "I've only been here. No were else"

That made me think ' _wait, could she possibly be_ '

I asked my thought "did you just hatch?"

"yep, happy birthday yaayyy!" she yelled and jumped up from her seat to bounce up and down

"so that makes you the phoenix/dragon hybrid, that I was asked to raise" I said tying it all together

"oh this is so exciting, are you hungry?" I ask almost franticly

"yes, but first I want a name pa-pa" she asks me

"oh course I have been thinking of one for days, how dose Simi sound?" I ask hopeful she'll like it

"yayy I'm Simi I'm Simi I'm Simi…." She goes on repeating over and over again

That's when Ophis comes out of the anime room to see what all the noise is I'm guessing.

Simi them freezes in place and looks at Ophis. Simi then smiles and runs at Ophis and grabs the girl, who appears to be the same height and size, yelling in a happy voice "ma-ma, ma-ma, Simi is so happy to see you!"

Ophis just looks at me. Then looks at Simi. Then returns the hug that was forced upon her.

"alright now that that is settled what would you both like for breakfast?" I asked like a proper host

The two girls just looked at each other and nodded. Then looked at me and smiled

(all the food in my house later)

I looked at my two black holes, I mean guests and finally relaxed. I had been cooking nonstop for the entire morning, I was finally out of food as they got full. There was only enough for a tiny sandwich that I ate before the others caught the smell of it.

Finally getting ready to start my day. I got changed out of my sleeping clothes and into casual clothing, I told Simi to get ready to which meant her and Ophis got into the bath and got cleaned.

An hour or so later I told Simi to keep Ophis a secret from everybody, I really didn't want word getting out that the most powerful being was sleeping over at my place.

Simi promised that she wouldn't tell anyone about ma-ma, and so we we're off to Ajuka's. Ophis said she might not be around when I got back but she'd returned whenever she could, she also said something about her reproduction cycle being not vary often…but I quickly told her to tell me another time, like when I'm older.

As me and Simi arrived at the front door of Ajuka's I saw a note on the door, it read

 _Stixx: I've gone to my other dimension to build some dangerous device, and I will return when I complete them. Spend time with Sirzechs and Sarefall. P.s don't slack on your studies_

I look at Simi and smile "well looks like Ajuka is going to miss out on seeing my cute daughter"

Simi just smiles and skip's along with me as I head off to Searfall's house


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into Serafall's house and called out to her "Sarafall, it's me Stixx. I brought a guest for you to meet. I really think you'll like her"

I looked over at Simi, she looked so much like me. I don't know why she shares my looks, but while she stands there I'm her magical girl outfit looking at a house that's covered in magical girl merchandise from posters to action figures. I knew right there I made a huge mistake in giving her that outfit to put on this morning.

THUD

Me and Simi look at each other. Then look up at the source of the sound. Something fell upstairs

THUD THUD THUD

Now it sounds like someone is running at full speed at the stairs, with heavy powerfilled steps.

I felt fear crawl up my spine as Simi went behind me. Something wasn't right

As the thuds reached the stairs ice formed overtop the surface of the stairs.

Then the figure made its way down too the first floor.

Drenched in shadow and emanating power was someone who I never imagined I would ever have to fear "Serafall" I called out with a surprisingly weak voice

She walked up to me and Simi and said in an ice cold voice "who's this 'her' you have with you?"

"Serafall what's the matter? You're scaring me, you've never scared me before" I pleaded in the strongest voice I could muster, which was about as strong as a hamster.

She looked me in the eyes and after a few seconds she violently shook her whole body

Then she dropped to her knees and the room was covered in ice as she hit the floor asleep

Thirty minutes later Serafall woke up with a jolt from the couch

Looking around she said aloud "how did I get here" the last thing she remembers was sitting in her bedroom looking over the script for her tv show then she heard her front door opened…

Stixx walked into the room holding a glass of water for her. Handing it to her he sat down on the couch and hug her.

Serafall looked down and returned the hug

Stixx asked "are you back to normal yet, because I don't like the other Serafall"

she thought _'what does he mean 'other Serafall' did something happen while I was asleep'_

"what do you mean Stix-tan theirs only one me silly" she said

"then you remember coming down the stairs and scaring the feathers off me" stixx said

"no… what happened" she asked worried about what she did to her most precious person

"Well I came to visit and show you my familiar that just hatched but when I called out to you, you came down all scary and exploded ice everywhere" Stixx said

"Oh I'm so sorry stix-tan I promise I won't do that again I really don't remember what happened, but if that's what I did. Please forgive me" she pleaded to Stixx who couldn't ever resist her

"I know you won't, but you also have to apologize to my familiar" Stixx said trying to be assertive

"ok ok I will, bring him out so I can meet him" Serafall said in an excited voice with a huge smile on her face

"my familiar is a girl" Stixx said correcting her

Her face immediately fell. Anger started to pour out of her as the memory of what happened moments ago flooded her mind. Her cold voice returned "her" she stated freezing the glass of forgotten water in her hand.

Simi walked into the room then.

Serafall's entire body did a double take, this was no girl trying to steal the heart of 'her' Stixx. This girl was the personification of her many fantasies'. She was the most beautiful girl ever born. She was the perfect girl version of Stixx, and she was wearing the magical girl outfit she gave Stixx.

Serafall was at a loss for words.

Stixx spoke up confused as to why Serafall's face changed so fast from one to another then another. "this is Simi my dragon/phoenix familiar."

"I'M SO SORRY" serafall yelled out. Then noticed her volume and giggled to herself and walked up to Simi and hugged her

Simi accepted the hug and smiled at Serafall. "Simi forgives"

Serafall then grabs Simi's hand and raced up stairs to the anime room to explore the magical girl version of Stixx she always wished for.

Stixx called out "I'm going to go train with Sirzechs I'll come back when I'm done to have fun with you"

"[okayyyyy]" he heard in unison from upstairs

(3rd person p.o.v)

Stixx walked over to Sirzechs' house. Knocking on the front door, he didn't have the same relationship with Srizechs as with Serafall. Grayfia opened the door and welcomed me in.

Walking through the massive house guided by Grayfia, he entered the privet study where Sirzrchs was located. Stixx giving an apologetic look to Grayfia, who nodded in return. Closing the door and looking Sirzechs in the eye with the silent message to seal off the room.

Sirzechs nodded and cast a ward to keep outside forces from hearing things they shouldn't.

Stixx spoke up after the ward was done. "something has happened that you should be made aware of. But it must be kept from the other maou's"

Sirzechs took on a very serious look and spoke in the tone that uses for high class meetings "I respect your option, so I will accept."

Stixx taking a deep breath and begun the part of the story he was willing to tell "I'm no longer a devil/angle hybrid. Something happened during my trip to the familiar forest"

Sirzechs looked interested but didn't interrupt

"turns out something out there killed me, a griffin to be exact. But something there fixed me up and made me a dragon for the most part." Stixx paused and looked for the shock that didn't show on Sirzechs' face. Seeing none he continued on

"I won't say what dragon did this or the how it happened. But I can say that no other dragon is able to do what happened to me, to another being. So no worries about the whole [evil piece] system."

Sirzechs looked like his mind was racing to form questions

Stixx continued before he had the chance "but before you ask your questions I need to give you my thanks." Stixx got on one knee and lowered his head "thank you for the seal you placed on me, it allowed me to keep my most valued wings even though I was turned into a dragon."

That's when Sirzechs nodded to show his acceptance for the praise. Then spoke "so dose this effect your dream to bring the diamond devils back to the devil side of the underworld?"

"it only gives me more drive to do it faster." Stixx answered

"do you really want to keep Serafall and Ajuka from knowing of this, because this will affect them more than it does me?" Sirzechs asked

"I don't want them to hate me." Stixx said in a saddening voice

"I understand how you think that they might hate you, but they won't. if you want I will tell them so you don't have to face them"

"no no. I will tell them. I just have to accept the fact that this will change everything about my life from now on." Stixx said coming to terms with the truth of his statement

"well it might take me some time to think of what to do with you after this information, but it won't change how you are treated and you will still be a part of this small family you have formed amongst us maou's." Sirzechs said then seemed to think of something, "let's go somewhere where we can test these new dragon powers. I'm interested to see if they are powerful enough to rival me" he said almost vibrating with the joy of a good fight.

Stixx nodded eager to test his powers himself

[dragon territory/west underworld.]

(Stixx p.o.v)

As the teleportation seal faded me and Sirzechs were at the front gates to the most restricted area of the underworld. The dragon gates were the largest gates I've ever seen, everything in this part of the territory was massive.

Sirzechs walked up to the closed gates and laid a hand on one.

Then walked back over to me and smiled

Doooooooonnnnn

The air overhead had erupted into sound. There were flaps of wings that sounded like they could start hurricanes.

Then a dragon landed in front of Sirzechs and i. it looked down and spoke in a voice that seemed like he was holding back so he didn't cause us to lose our hearing "Great Satin Sirzechs-sama" the dragon did what looked like a bow

"tannin it's good to see you" Sirzechs said to the huge dragon

"what brings you to my side of the underworld?" the dragon now known as Tannin asked

"I wish to barrow some of your training grounds to spar with this child" Sirzechs called me a child, how rude.

"ohh…why in my territory, what's wrong with yours?" tannin asked

Sirzechs looked at me as I asking if it were okay, I just shrugged. Another dragon could probably tell what I was anyway, no point in trying to hid it from them.

Sirzechs said up to the dragon "the boy just got his hands on some newfound dragon powers, and I would like to test them out"

Tannin pointed to a forest with a mountain in its background "over there should be good for you. My dragon-kin don't like seeing devils of any kind, so you'll have to go to the lost forest."

Sirzechs just nodded and started walking. I looked up at tannin he looked down at me and we locked eyes

Tannin's eyes widened and he took a step back. Then spoke in a voice so low that I didn't even know a huge dragon could manage, it just made it to my ears "listen boy, you come see me if you want to develop those budding powers inside of you. You may enter my territory whenever you wish"

Then tannin took flight before I could ask what he meant.

(lost forest)

This place was creepy, it was way too dark to be normal. The sound of footsteps seemed to be muffled and impossible to rely on for navigation. It was like the forest was trying to make you get lost….ohhh that explains the title.

Sirzechs was walking in silence. Which just made me feel more uncomfortable, but I fallowed like a good 'child' should.

Then Sirzechs stopped, I stopped a pace behind and looked around. Looking to my left, the same as Sirzechs. I saw a blurry mound of colors.

Literally it was colors, like every color of the rainbow was laid I a pile the size of a small carriage. But the weirdest part was it seemed alive.

Sirzechs and I approached it with slow caution. As we neared it it's shape became more defined, now 50 feet away it looked like a 20-foot snake that had every scale painted a different color of the rainbow, now in any sort of pattern, but randomly splattered across its entire body.

Then I noticed the cuts all over its body, hundreds of cuts from papercut sized to dragon claw sized, I then lost all caution and ran to it, just out running Sirzechs' hand as he reached to stop me.

The moment I reached the dragon all that was in my mind was the thought 'I need to help', as I reached it my hand instinctually reached out to lay upon the creature.

The moment my hand brushed the unconscious breast an explosion of rainbow light filled the area

Then looking back towards the beast I was now faced with a small pool of blood, but no creature.

Looking at my hand I blinked once, twice, three times. I had a tattoo.

From my wrist to my shoulder, was a serpent like reptile that wrapped its self around my arm spiraled all around my own skin color was nowhere to be found, just the mosaic of colors almost seemed to move as you looked at it.

' _thank-you_ ' a voice seemed to whisper deep in my mind.

Sirzechs walked up to me a moment after what happened, happened

I was just as stunned as he was. He then grabbed my wrist and lead me at a fast walk to the top of the mountain

Once we arrived he let me go and said to me. "tell no one what just happened, no dragon must see that dragon on your arm. I'll tell you this once. That was a [rainbow dragon] a hated and outcast dragon, I know that I won't be able to tell you to mercy kill it because it is an outcast and you have a big heart for those that are outcast. But if another dragon were to see it they would try to kill you. Do you understand?"

I was stunned, all I could do was nod.

Sirzechs summoned an arm sleeve that he threw at me "put that on to hide that new tattoo you have, it seems we already found one of your new dragon powers."

"now let's find the rest" he said to me as he took a fighting stance

Hours later no new powers had been developed, but lots of new bruises and sore body parts had been found

I couldn't manage to breath my golden fire of knowledge, my purple fire of sin, or my white holy fire. What a letdown.

But I was done and we teleported back into the warded study and walked out to a waiting Grayfia.

Well I should get back to Serafall before she fully turns my familiar into a otaku, smiling I took my leave.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N): this chapter is going to contain a lot of time skips. I believe it's time for the main story line to start. So in order to get there I'll need to jump ahead 8-9 years. I will make it as information packed as possible. I'll be skipping in 1-2 year sections to allow the least amount of confusion.

* * *

[Stixx age 7]

I've been spending a lot of time training at the request of Siezechs. I haven't developed any new powers. the one power I had managed to use has yet to be explained to me. I tried asking Ophis what happened but she just said "your powers will change as you grow, the more you want something the more it can become possible for you." Whatever that means.

I have gone back to the dragon territory a few times to learn how to be a dragon. Tannin has taught me lots about dragon culture and the philosophies of dragons. Including one that I had to beg him to tell me about. The legend of the rainbow dragon, I didn't tell him about the one hidden on my arm, who still hasn't said anything to me.

The legend is complicated, there used to be a clan made of only rainbow dragons who's combined power was said to rival great red's power, so one day they tested their power against the orinbrose dragon and managed to put a small cut on the dragon god's tail. This angered all the other dragons because they hurt their god. So the rainbow dragons were put to death and all dragons who are born are killed once their colors form at the age of 16.

I also learned of Ophis and Great red the two dragon gods. I asked Tannin about the third but he said I was wrong and there are only two. But I asked Ophis about what she said that there are three dragon gods. But she told me that the third one hasn't ever made an appearance to the dragons so the dragons don't know of him.

(stixx age 10)

Me and Simi are spending lots of time with Serafall. Simi said Serafall is the best aunt. Simi was also enrolled into devil school with me, sona, and rias. We have all gotten really close as friends and soon we are going to be getting our evil pieces. I'm not really excited about it because my evil pieces will turn things into diamond devils.

But Simi demanded that I make her my queen, at first I didn't want to. But she got Serafall to beg me along with her. So I caved right away. I really should grow a backbone with Serafall.

Still no word with my living tattoo, but the cuts and wounds that were visible in tattoo form are all gone. So I guess that means it was healing while it is on my arm. But I still keep my arm hidden behind a skin colored arm sleeve, so far no one has noticed I am wearing it, not even Tannin who I was afraid would spot it and kill me.

* * *

(stixx age 11)

Me Sona and Rias just were given our evil pieces. Rias was lucky she even got a mutated bishop piece. Me and Sona didn't get any mutated pieces, I was the first of the three of us to get a queen though.

Simi grew a second set of wings. She had her normal yellow-orange bird wings, and now she has a pair of diamond devil wings. The angel side of my blood didn't get put into the evil pieces so she didn't get copies of my beautiful wings, too bad.

(stixx age 12)

My tattoo talked to me. I was out training with Sirzechs and my arm started to burn. Then the voice said " _thank you for saving my life, from this moment forth I pledge my life to you. You may do with me whatever you wish_." Then he sprung out of my arm in the middle of the sparring grounds. He showed that he could change his size from a small cat to a gigantic 100-foot dragon that could destroy a hole city. He also said that he was a male and lived alone once he overheard his parents mention the legend of rainbow dragons, he was 20 years old. Living alone for 4 years.

He told me that he could mask my dragon powers so I would appear like a normal devil when someone sensed me, as long as he was on my body in tattoo form. I liked that plan so I decided to allow him to live on me.

When he was out I made him my pawn, he took up all eight of my pieces. But it was worth it to have the second ever reincarnated dragon in the whole underworld. Now because he was a devil he was no longer hunted by dragons, so I don't have to wear the sleeve anymore to hide him.

Tannin was so angry at me, but he got over it after time. Now he trains me and Acheron, the name of the rainbow dragon. Acheron has the coolest dragon fire I have ever seen. It is a fire that burns every color of the rainbow, and as it burns it constantly changes from color to color in a random pattern.

I also, after lots of training, I can now breath fire like I did when I was first turned into a dragon. I can breathe all the fires I am able to summon. That means I can breathe holy fire, and fire of sin, as well as the combined flame of knowledge. Plus, when Acheron is in tattoo form I can breathe his fire as well.

* * *

(stixx age 13)

Next year I'll be going to the human world, Sona and Rias are already there with their queens and other pieces. They are a year older than me so I'll be a grade lower than them in school. But I did see Ophis lately and she says she formed a group that will kill great red for her. I got vary angry with her about that, saying I would stop them and settle the difference between the two dragon gods myself. But she still said shed keep the group until she saw results.

But as I was going to train one last time with Tannin, there was a panic going on in the dragon territory. One of the dragons was murdered by a high class devil because the dragon said no to joining his peerage. This was a common thing with high class devil and dragons, but it rarely comes to the devil killing the dragon. I felt like it was my fault but Tannin told me that it was normal for devils to come and be turned down.

But the thing that scared the dragons was how the one dragon was killed. He was poisoned, not just any poison. The [blood of Samael] Tannin told me about the curse and the ability that his blood has on dragons.

I was horrified. The blood had enough power to even weaken great red if enough was used.

I was blinded by rage when I yelled out to all the dragons in the dragon territory, I used the language of the dragons that Tannin taught me.

" **I WILL ELIMINATE THE THREAT THAT IS SAMAEL, I WILL TAKE AWAY THE FEAR THAT IS HIS BLOOD** " After I said this the dragons seemed to hold it as an absolute truth in the world.

After a few seconds the air around me shifted and I was in the middle of my house in diamond devil territory. Ophis was looking at me with a blank look, but I could feel her emotions through our mate bond. She was pissed.

"what did you do?" she said in a bland voice that I knew was her angry voice.

"I may have said I would destroy Samael." I said in a small voice

"are you stupid? He can't be killed. He serves a purpose in dragon society" she explained

"what purpose could a killer of dragons hold?" I asked

"without the fear of a death by the hands of an enemy, dragons will feel like they are invincible" she said

"oh…then why can't one of the dragon gods take the job of Samael" I asked thinking of a solution

"if that is the choice of the third dragon god then it will be his responsibility" she said cryptically

"well good, take me to him and I will ask" I said finding confidence to face a dragon god

"…." Ophis just stood there

"well what's wrong?" I asked waiting to leave

"you are the third dragon god, when I gave you my body part you became a dragon god. It was my mistake at the time but it was what you became. You are an immortal dragon god that hasn't yet taken his role in dragon society." She said plainly but I could feel her sadness in what she did to me

I was blown away by the news, not only was I a dragon but I was a dragon god. Then Acheron spoke in my mind to me

' _that dose change things, but you don't have to let it change you'_

'yes you are right, I won't let this shocking news change my current life. I will deal with this new news later when I can think about it more.' I said to myself and Acheron

I walk up to Ophis and hug her "you don't have to worry about me. I wish you would have told me sooner, but you were probably worried about how I would take the news."

She just nodded in my arms. I'm much bigger than her now, she is still in her 6-year old form. Not that I mind, she's a dragon who can turn into anything. So it doesn't matter what she looks like.

"but to what I said earlier about taking over the role of the god who will be the one to create balance in the world of dragons. I will accept that role and fulfill it as my destiny." I spoke with certainty

"then as your mate I will help you, but first we must fulfill that oath you made to the dragons. A dragon god's oath is a powerful thing and must be followed through with at all cost." Ophis spoke

"thank you, I don't know what came over me when I said what I said" I told her

"it will be fine. I will make your mistake become a new way of life" she said as the room around us disappeared, and we were in a cold and damp place.

"where are we?" I asked

"the place where Samael is sealed" she said

' _I don't like it here'_ Acheron said in my head

'neither do I' I thought back to him

"so we are just going to kill him?" I asked

"we can't his powers are to important" she said to me holding my hand and walking down the long hallway

I thought of ways to get rid of him but not kill him. Then I was hit with an idea

"what if we seal him away inside of a weapon?" I asked allowed "like the sacred gears, then I could use his powers to kill dragons that disrupt the balance."

"…" she just paused deep in thought then finally said "that could work. the weapon would still have his curse but you could destroy his body taking away the curse of his blood."

"yes I think that would work out best for everyone" I said getting excited

As we made it to a set of gigantic double doors we were stopped by hundreds of seals that looked like even Ophis would have trouble undoing it.

As I was thinking that Ophis just waved her hands and the doors opened, I feel stupid.

Inside was a horrifying sight, inside was a beast of a man starting at his head the thing that stood out were his teeth, two sets of fangs hung out of his mouth they were dripping blood onto his chest which was covered in cuts.

His whole bottom half was dragon like almost like a snake but much tougher and solid black, that was also covered in cuts and wounds. To top it all off he was nailed to a gigantic cross with 14 nails in various places all over his body.

He looked up at his new guests "well well well, it's not everyday people use the door to visit me" he spoke it a broken and tired voice that sounded like he had been screaming in pain for thousands of years. Which he probably had been.

I put my hand in front of Ophis to silence her so I could talk to him and learn about him.

"how do you like your stay in this wonderful resort?" I asked sarcastically

"don't fuck with me you little shit! This place is like a heaven compared to what I would do to you if you try to take my blood like the others." He said shocking me with his attitude

"so you don't like it when people use your blood to kill dragons, interesting" I said aloud

"fuck no I don't. it takes away all the joy of killing them myself." He said looking like he would live to go on a killing rampage

"so what if I could get you out of here and make you the very thing that will kill dragons?" I asked testing him

"fuck yah, that sounds like a better version of heaven. If you get me out of here I'll kill whatever dragon you want, even that great red dragon god." He said almost with joy

"but freeing you would separate your soul and destroy your body, you would be sealed inside of a weapon so that weapon would do the killing. Is that acceptable?" I explained to him

"fuck yes, then my blood could no longer kill dragons without me watching. I like how that sounds. Its like one last screw you to YWHW. I like the sound of that." He said joy filling his face

I looked at Ophis and nodded. She walked up and spread out her arms and looked to be casting a spell of some kind.

Then Samael glowed in a silver light, the light seemed to separate from his body and lower to the floor as it shrunk.

As the silver light started to form a shape it became apparent what the weapon sameal's soul would become.

A scythe, solid silver badass looking scythe.

Then the scythe floated over to my and I grabbed it out of the air.

When my left hand grabbed the scythe the color of silver was gone, in its place was gold with the blade of the scythe being a rainbow of color that went from blue at the back of the blade were it was attached, then from blue to green, then to yellow then to orange then to red. It was beautiful.

Acheron said in my mind ' _I think my powers fused with it when you touched it I'm sorry'_

'don't apologize it's a weapon to kill dragons. I think it being a rainbow, the thing they have killed for millions of years is fitting.' I said

Then a new voice chimed in {'this is fucking gay, I'm a fucking rainbow, great let me kill you with the power of fucking friendship'} samael's voice said no longer held back by fatigue

Acheron got mad ' _listen here asshole. That's the way it is so deal with it'_

{'lawdy fucking daw. Like I'm scared of a fruity fucking lizard'}

' _fuck you. If this is the tanks for saving you from the hell you were trapped in, then I think they should put your ungrateful ass back'_

{'don't even fucking start. I don't want to hear the rantings of a rainbow snake'}

Me getting annoyed I just made my mind lock them in their own room so to speak.

I looked at Ophis and smiled "it worked, lets destroy this thing and get out of here."

She nodded and backed away

I took a deep breath and prepared my most powerful fire the [flames of knowledge]

Letting out the torrent of gold fire, it hit the dead samael corps and started to turn it into nothingness

After 5 minutes the body that was once samael was now gone. Not even a drop of blood on the floor was left. All the stood was the cross he was nailed to.

Me and Ophis walked out and she resealed the room so no one would suspect anything wrong.

* * *

(stixx age 14)

I've spent the past few months with samael and Acheron yelling back and forth constantly, I finally had enough

Meditating in my room in diamond devil territory, I went deep into my own mind to settle the argument once and for all.

(stixx's mind)

I summon Samael to the "room" I created

{"sup, you called. What's the matter?"} samael asked taking a seat in a throne he made appear

Acheron appeared next and looked at Samael and growled. But sat down

I started the peace meeting. "I called you two here to put this endless arguing"

They both looked at me then at each other, both opened their mouths to begin talking but I just held up my hands.

"I have heard your arguments already. I've decided on the appropriate way to separate you two, that will solve all the problems." I said showing no room for debate

{"whatever, as long as I'm away from fruitrollup here, I don't care what the hell happens"}

" _I agree with the wannabe dragon, as long as I don't have to hear his annoying voice I'll be happy"_

"good, then I'll explain the new layout of my mind. First off, Samael you will only be able to communicate to me and to me alone, this will keep Acheron out of your head and still allow you to talk whenever you want. But seeing as you have only said a handful of words to me, I don't see you really talking to me very often"

{"no offence, but I am finally able to sleep and relax while not in endless pain. So I'll let you use all my power. But I'll be taking a much needed rest."}

"I like that, you deserve as much" I then lock away his presence in an isolated part of my mind

Now it was just me and Acheron

" _I apologize for how I have acted for the past few months"_

"its fine, I did something rash and you had to suffer it with me. But now you are no longer involved so it will just go back to you masking my dragon god aura, and now my extra aura that Samael has added since his soul has now fused with mine." I said as we left the dreamscape

(back in Stixx's house)

"well it's good to finally get that settled, now I have to pack up my stuff and start to move to the human world." I said to no one

(a few days later in the human world)

'this is a really nice house Serafall got for me. It's good to see she already moved in all her stuff along with Simi.' I thought as I started to use magic to instantly arrange my room the way it is back home.

As I finish I go explore the town to see how things are in the Gremory owned territory oh the human town of kouh japan.

Turns out there is literally nothing special. The town is really boring, the people are bland and the entire surrounding area is simple.

So I went to the school I would be entering next year. Right now it is an all-girl school but Rais is going to change that next year so I can attend. Me and Simi walk up looking like regular human twin siblings, that the story we created to let her attend school with me.

So as we walk past the front gates almost all the girls that were walking around were stopping to stare at me and Simi.

Tannin did say something about dragon aura and attracting women of all races, but I didn't really care. I'm happy enough with who is in my life right now.

As we walk through school Sona comes out to greet us.

"what are you doing here Stixx, the school doesn't allow males yet. You can't be here" Sona stiri said like the proper honor student she was

"I know. But there's nothing else to do in this town, I just wanted to see my friends" I said in a pleading voice

"simi likes it here, lots of anime shops and lots of costume stores to buy stuff in." Simi said in a sing song voice that made Sona shudder as it reminded her of her sister

Sona just looked at me and said "just go to the old building around back, I'm sure Rias will entertain you for a while"

"okayyy" I sang to her just to annoy her a little bit more

As we walked, Simi and I gathered a small army of girl followers that seemed to be drooling all over themselves as they walked behind

Entering the old school building I quickly made my way to the room Rias uses for her daily business

"yo Rias how are things" I said entering the room

She looked up from her desk and smiled. "just the normal boring stuff. Are you excited to be starting next year?" she asked me as Akeno brought out some tea for Simi and I

"I am but I think Simi is more excited than me" I said as Simi bounced in place to show I was right

"Simi can't wait can't wait" Simi sang to herself

"that's good, but what are you doing here now?" Rias asked

"I was bored and decided to check out the school. I'll go home in a bit. Just wanted to stir up trouble for Sona he-he" I said knowing Rias would enjoy my way of having fun

She just smiled and got back to work

I took that as a message to leave to instead of walking back out to the sea of girls I teleported back home, letting them think I was still in the building he-he

* * *

(authors note)

Well there it is all the story progression up to the real story. Sorry if you have complaints about the Samael thing, but it had to happen for my future plans. He won't be making many showings until the halfway point of the story so if you don't like it, pretend it didn't happen. Other than that I wish you all a nice day and I sincerely thank you all for your time.


	7. Chapter 7 story start

Disclaimer: I do not own highschool DxD, nor do I own the names I am using for my characters.

(a/n) if you can guess what book series the names I use come from I'll add a (fem)Vali to Stixx's harem

If not I might add her anyways just for fun. Thank you for your time and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

(stixx age 15)

I woke up early today, well woke up would imply I went to sleep. I was excited. So excited. I'm finally going to school, human school. It may not be an amazing school or an amazing town.

But I can finally go to a school and be myself. I no longer have to pretend to be evil or not care if sin, even though sinning causes me immense worry, every time I sin I fear my wings will turn black and leathery.

There could be no worse fate, if my wings were to fall I would have to kill myself.

But I don't want to think of that. I would rather think of the beautiful woman laying in bed next to me.

She is the other reason I didn't get any sleep, not because we were doing anything. Just the opposite in fact, she fell right asleep moments after she crawled into my bed.

Serafall leviathan, she is the one that gave me this lovely home and I gave her express permission to stay over whenever she wanted.

As it was 6:00 in the morning I decided to give up on sleep and go get ready for my new school.

Thirty minutes later I was dressed in the mandatory uniform with only one change from the brownish-black coat and pants. I decided to add a different undershirt other than the usual white.

I wore a dark purple dress shirt just to hint at Ophis and the importance of her in my life, not that anyone would figure it out. But it still felt nice to represent her as best I can without making it known that I am with her.

I went to Simi's room to wake her up, I walk into her room.

Her room is like a shrine to every magical girl that ever was. I can only blame myself for this lifestyle of hers, I gave her the outfit and I left her with Serafall for days and days.

I shook her awake, which she responded by kicking me out of the room, literally.

Deciding that she could handle herself I went to go make breakfast. I'm no master chef but I have lived alone long enough to learn how to make something good.

As I finished up Simi and Serafall came downstairs and sat down at the table.

Simi was wearing the normal girls uniform, but she somehow made it look like a magical girl uniform. There were jewels and glitter outlining the edges of her shirt, as well as leggings that looked a lot like Homura akemi's. but Simi's where browner to match the uniform.

Serafall was still in her magical girl pajamas. But in terms of cuteness they tied.

As Simi and I got ready to walk to school Serafall hugged us goodbye and we were off.

Five minutes later we arrived and I could see the girls that were here last school year recognized me and Simi from our visit

I didn't acknowledge their whispering and spying as we walked to our class.

As I sat down in the class I waited for the day to start, about an hour later the teacher walks in and the first day of school begins of my first year.

And that's how my first year began and continued, nothing happened and I was able to be myself. It was a really fun year, my whole class was girls I was the only male, most of the boys were put in class with less girls, but I think Rias did something to put me here.

Most of the year went like the first day, I woke up. Made breakfast, lunch. Then said goodbye to Serafall when she was there. Went to school studied. Didn't join any clubs. Went home, then went to bed.

It was a simple life, but I liked it. I didn't have to do any contracts because I technically wasn't a high class devil, I was a diamond devil. Diamond devil's gain power by doing good deeds and not sinning. The same way angles gain power.

Ophis hardly came by my place. She said the sound of a sleeping dragon was too loud, and tell her when he woke up, then she would stay here.

I guess that means there is a sleeping dragon in town that I can't sense. Weird, if I were building a peerage I would probably want that dragon on it. But I could care less about my [evil pieces]

* * *

(stixx second year highschool)

the first day of my second year started, and I knew this year was going to be an interesting one.

Just before the year started a small group of fallen angels moved into town, they never said anything to Rias which was very rude, considering she is the owner of this town.

But I decided to ignore them, it definitely wasn't my place to play politics with the fallen angels

But I did warn Rias about them, she said "let them move the first piece, I'll be right there to eliminate them if they disturb my peace."

Whatever, I let it go for now.

After a few weeks I all but forgot about them. Until one asked a boy out on a date.

The boy was nothing special. He was known for being a huge pervert. But other than that, he was an absolute nobody.

But I sent Acheron to fallow the date anyway, just to make sure the fallen didn't get a big eago and kill any humans.

So as the date was going on I was sitting with Rias in her office. She was also interested but for completely other reasons.

She was eager to learn why the fallen were interested in a human. So I was updating her a

On what Acheron was telling me through a communication seal

As the date was going on there was nothing special, she was pretending to be a normal school girl.

[Amano Yūma] that was the name she created, but the date went normally. I almost told Acheron to leave them when they got to a small park, that's when I knew things were going to turn deadly

From what Acheron told me, the fallen was sent here to kill the boy because he had a sacred gear.

As she killed him, the boy issei was his name, Rias told me. Why she knew his name was weird to me.

* * *

Issei also had a seal to summon Rias so she disappeared as he was about to die, a few hours later Rias comes back and said "good news, I have a new member of my peerage" she said in a happy voice

"does he have a 'sacred gear' like that fallen said?" I asked her

"oh yes, he's got unmistakable dragon in his soul" she responded

I was silent, I didn't want to say anything at risk of reveal myself

So I asked carefully "so will you talk to him tomorrow and tell him what he now is?"

"no, I'll give him a few days to adjust on his own, then I'll tell him. The first few days are always troublesome for new devils" she answered

"well I don't see how that plan could fail" I replied sarcasm just dripping from my mouth

She just huffed and looked away

"alright its getting late, I think I'll call it a night. Enjoy your new family member" I said meaning my words as I teleported back home

Moments after I got back I picked up Simi from the couch where she fell asleep watching anime, and carried her to her room.

I really do treat her like a daughter

Acheron flew back into my window and said "the fallen are using the old church as a base. But they haven't left yet so they must be planning something else in town. They would have left if their only goal was to kill the boy"

"you make a good point, we'll have to keep a close eye on them" I said back


	8. Chapter 8 the fallen make a move

I am sitting on an old English style couch, in the old school building of koah academy. Rias is sitting behind the huge desk that's covered in paperwork. Her queen Akeno, is sitting across from me.

"so, have you talked to your new member yet?" I asked looking at Rias

"he hasn't even grown immune to the sun yet. If I introduce him to this world now he'll be too weak to protect himself" she answered me putting down her pen and folding her arms

"but he is even more at risk because he doesn't understand what's happening to him." I tried to explain to her

"don't you dare tell me how to treat my servants. You, who only has two. You have no grounds to even think to tell me what to do!" she snapped at me

I stood and turned to the door "fine, if you won't listen to reason then I won't bother trying to help." I said slamming the door leaving

Back inside the clubroom

"can you believe him Akeno, implying that I'm a bad master" Rias said venting her anger to her friend

"he's just trying to help, you can't blame him for that" Akeno said

"well I don't need it" Rias said sternly

* * *

Back at Stixx's house "she can be so stubborn sometimes, it's not like I even care that he's a devil."

' _then why are you so concerned with his safety?_ ' Acheron asked me from my arm

"because…I don't know. Maybe I feel it's my job as a dragon god to protect the baby dragon."

' _then protect him anyways, it's not like Rias will be mad that you are keeping her servant alive_ '

"ha! If you think she's that logical then you haven't spent enough time with her. She'll probably say something like 'I can't believe you don't think I can protect my own servants' or something like that"

' _that dose sound like her now that I think about it_ '

"whatever let's just go." I as Acheron came of my arm

Acheron took a tiger sized form and landed on the yard of my house. I got on to his back and we took off in the dead of night, luckily Acherons rainbow scales don't glow, or we'd have a real problem with stealth

As we were patrolling the city I spotted movement at the very same park that issei was first killed in. then as we were coming for a landing there was a flash of light.

"I think we were late to the party" I said as Acheron landed and went back into my arm

"and who might you be? Another stray devil by chance?" the fallen angel man said to me

"uumm….no, and neither is that boy you just stabbed" I explained to the fallen

"oh really. He got all panicky and scared when I asked about his master" the fallen asked

"yahh, he dosen't know his master yet. He was just born a few days ago" I answered

"well I apologize for the misunderstanding then. I guess I'll be on my way then" the man then took off and flew back to the church

I looked down at issei, he had a bleeding wound in his stomach. He was also knocked out from blood loss

"looks like I made it just in time" I said to the sleeping issei

I pick up issei and prepare to teleport to the clubroom, but right as I'm about to go another Sigel appears

"what's going on here, why was I summand?" Rias says before she even fully arrives

"oh I don't know. Something about a fallen thinking your servent being a stray because he couldn't answer who his master was." I say trying to annoy her

"so the fallen angels did this to my precious pawn. I will not let this stand!" she declared

"I'll handle the fallen, you heal your pawn. This won't heal overnight without some help" I tell her leaving no room for debate

"huff….fine, but don't think I'm asking you for help" she says. Trying to sound stern

With that she leaves

Alone now in the park I call out in a draconic voice {" **SIMI** "}

Seconds later my look-alike queen with firey hair teleported in "what's goin on"

"hi Simi, I need you to do me an important favor."

"okayyy, what is it you need from your best queen"

"I need you to spy on the church up the hill, I want to know what their planning and why they haven't left town yet"

"oooookay" with that she flew off on her dragon wings, normally they are on fire to show her phoenix half. But tonight she left then just orange, good thinking being stealthy

With that I decided to go home, 'tomorrow is going to be very different' I thought to myself

* * *

(the next day at the kouh building roof)

Simi landed on the roof next to me and folded in her wings and looked human again

"anything to report?" I asked

"absolutely, they are naughty" Simi said as if this was a new concept

"I knew that, but what about their naughty business?" I asked

"oh, well that's easy. They are waiting for a new guest to show up in town. Then once the nun shows up they'll kill her and the blame will fall onto the devils." She said but her words got anger at the end

"do they now, well then. Maybe I should put a stop to them. What do you think?"

"sounds like a plan that will help everybody" Simi tells me

I ask "so when is this nun going to arrive?"

"she just got here today, that issei boy already meet her. I think he likes her" Simi answered

"well that may complicate things" I paused in thought "when do they plan on killing her?"

Simi started to walk to the door leading back into school "next week during the full moon"

"then I should make plans" I say as I jump off the roof and teleport home before I hit the ground

* * *

(three days later)

Rias burst through my front door with a blast of destruction energy

"why haven't those disgusting fallen been killed, I thought you said you'd take care of them"

"I did say that. And I will. But something tells me you had an incident" I said pointing at my door

"oh don't get smart with me. I'm not in the mood" she yelled at me

"so do you want to tell me what happened or are you going to yell at me more and ruin our friendship?" I ask feeling my anger rise. Yah it was a cold move using our friendship like that. But she gets crazy when it's about her servants

She took a deep breath and sat down on a chair "fine I'll explain. My pawn was attacked again tonight. He was out doing devil work and a stray exorcist almost cut him to pieces. If the rest of us hadn't shown up in time he would have been killed"

"I'm sorry to hear that, did you all make it out okay?" I ask her truly worried

"we're fine. Issei is healing as we speak. But I hope you understand the situation this puts us in. as far as I'm concerned, this is a declaration of war!" she declared

"don't be hasty" I pleaded with her "I have a plan in the works with them. Their planning something, and I have to stop it. But it will be ruined if you take it into your own hands"

"fine" she said standing up and walked out of the hole where my door was

* * *

(night of the full moon/ outside of the old church)

'alight ash, you ready to take care of the dirty winged creatures' I asked Acheron in my head

' _it's going to be a pleasure to mop the floor with them'_ he answered me back

As I'm about to stand up I see someone that is really going to throw a wrench in everything

"what the hell is he doing here?" I asked in a whisper to myself

A voice answered me "it would seem he thinks he will save the poor nun from her fate"

I turn around and am faced with three fallen angels, one loli type, one mature woman with breast about to explode out of her dress, and the same man I meet a week ago

"well well, I guess you are all the welcoming committee?"

"sure. You could call us that, we tend to think of ourselves as the garbage cleanup crew" the man replied

"oh very clever" I deadpanned

As I said that the woman launched off her perch in a tree

Summoning a spear of light, she through it at me. Igniting my hands with flames of sin, I cought the bolt and whipped it back at her.

She flew back to dodge, but it wasn't fast enough. Her own bolt of light struck her own arm. Removing it from its attached body

Screaming she hit the ground holding her stub, the little girl then spoke up "you bitch, you think because you landed a hit that makes you better?" she sounded arrogant

The male fallen then turned to the woman "just wait out the pain, soon we'll have the power to heal that wound."

"you make it sound like I'm going to let you live" I said firing off a blast of fire at the downed angel

The fire burned her, but it didn't have the right effect. 'Dame it, it seems these angels are to sinful for my flames to affect them' I thought

The man seemed to realize the same thing as I did, "ha-ha-ha, you thought your pathetic fire would burn us angels. Ha, how sad."

I said growing annoyed with the way I was being talked down to "good thing that I have more than one plan"

"how sad, your only option it to lie" he started to continue "but you don't seem to understand true powe-"

I blasted a hole in his chest with holy fire

"and you don't know how to not gloat to your enemy" I said

The fallen loli then formed a light spear. "you'll pay for that"

The loli through the spear 'they never learn do they' I thought raising my hand and destroying the spear with sin fire. Making a finger gun I shot the girl with tiny blast of holy fire. In total I shot her 23 times

She hit the ground dead. I looked at the wounded woman and laughed. "so, what was the plan with the nun?" I asked

"we-we were, going to" she swallowed back sobs "we were going to take her sacred gear and use it to gain power"

"what a vile way to gain power. You don't deserve the life you were given" I say summoning a ball of holy fire

"wait-wait I'm sorry" she pleaded

I shot her with the ball of fire "I know you're sorry. But that's not enough" I said walking to the church

Walking back to the church I felt a draconic power surging. "it seems that the boy is coming into his own power"

Then I heard a roar

"Rrraaaaaawwwwwwww"

"whoops, maybe it's coming to fast" I joked to myself

As I walked to the church entrance. I saw Rias standing above a wounded fallen angle, 'wait that's the same one that killed issei. I hope he's not ruining his life with an act of revenge' I thought to myself

Rias then turned to me "they killed a nun, but ise managed to take down Raynare and I'll revive the nun after she receives her punishment"

I didn't like the way that sounds, but I have no right to take this away from issei "I took care of the other fallen, so I'll leave the rest to you"

With that I teleported home.

Simi was sitting up waiting for me "how'd it go. Did you get rid of the dirty angels?"

"I did" I said as I sat down next to her

"what happened to the nun?" she asked

"she'll become a part of Rias's family. I think she'll enjoy her new life"

"okay, well goodnight." Simi said kissing my cheek

"night Simi."


	9. Chapter 9 new discoveries

After Rias introduced her new bishop named Asia to the devil world, this time she told Asia about her being a devil right away. I hope my argument helped her with that choice.

But in the aftermath of killing fallen angels Rias told her brother Sirzechs. Being the leader of the devils he was forced to go explain what happened to the fallen angel leader Azazel.

I asked to go with, not just to give first hand knowledge of what happened. I also wanted to see my mother, who lives in the fallen angel territory.

Sirzechs wasn't very happy about the whole situation. But he understood both my motives for wanting to tag along.

* * *

(underworld entrance to the fallen angel territory)

"so what's the plan for meeting Azazel?" I ask Sirzechs

"we are to wait here for a guide, then meet and explain what happened, to Azazel" he answered

"do you think it would be wise to tell Azazel about me. I don't really see him letting me see the diamond devils if he thinks I'm a regular devil?" I said

"I do think you will have to, but he might ask to scan you. I fear he will detect the other parts of you that aren't devil or angel" Sirzechs told to me as he thought aloud "but maybe telling Azazel would help you, maybe he could work with Ajuka and help suppress your growing draconic power"

'to bad it's not really growing, it's the aura of a [dragon god] I thought to myself 'I just am getting forgetful to suppress it at the same level every time you test it'

"if he does ask to scan my power. I'll need to talk to him alone" I said aloud 'because if he scans me, there is a great chance he would since Samael inside of me. He's the sacred gear master. He might notice it right away' I thought

"what don't you want me to know?" Sirzechs joked

"oh nothing really. Just family secrets" I joked back

"it looks like our escort is here" Sirzechs said pointing to the sky

I looked where he was pointing. There flying too us was a metallic white dragon. I knew right away it was a heavenly class dragon. Which meant it was the sacred gear [divine dividing] I tried my best to suppress my godly aura, but I had a feeling I was too late.

As the dragon landed, the suit dropped to one knee. It looked like the person inside didn't want to kneel before us but the suit took over control

Sirzechs, thinking the kneeling was for him said "you have no need to kneel. I am here as a representative of devils, not as a maou"

I chimed in after saying "please don't kneel"

After my line the person seemed to take control and stood saying in the dragon voice "I apologize for what I did. It seems my suit decided to kneel and not tell me why"

"that's quite alright, let us make our way to the capital building to meet Azazel and move past this" Sirzechs spoke

I was thinking 'thank goodness the dragon didn't tell the person who he was bowing to. That would have given me away too quickly'

We walked in silence until we got to a giant 100 story building. That's when I noticed a problem with the building. "there's no door?" I asked

"no, everybody has wings so the entrance to every major building is at the top" the dragon suit spoke

"well that's definitely an interesting way to do things" Sirzechs spoke back

I just told Acheron to come out give me a lift. Should have thought that through a little better. As soon as he was visible, that suit seemed to take control again and move in for an attack.

I jumped in front of the suit as it reached out to touch my dragon. My instinct was to draw my scythe and rip the dragon to pieces, but my judgment got the better of me and I just looked into the eyes of the dragon suit

"this dragon is off the kill list, he is under my protection" I declared

{"as you say"} the suit said in a real draconic voice that didn't have any of the persons other voice blended in with it

Then I got on Acheron and we all flew to the top of the building. As we entered the building there was only an elevator. Getting in the button pressed was B12. Of the numbers 100-B14

It took a good 5 minutes to reach the sub ground floor. Once the door opened we were in a single sized room with a big wood desk in the center

The dragon person walked through a door then came back with Azazel fallowing behind

Sitting down after we all bowed Azazel said "so what is it we were going to discuss today?"

"I am here to explain the deaths of four fallen angels" Sirzechs said

"ahh..now I remember. I sent them to your territory for a simple watch and report mission. But I never received any updates. I already assumed the fallen angels you described, had been killed" Azazel said reading a paper

I spoke up then "when you say watch, you do mean 'not' kill the boy with a sacred gear. Right?"

"oh course, why would I want to kill an important human like that?" Azazel looked at me

I looked at Siezechs and said "it seems we killed a few stray angels"

He just nodded

"well now I'm curious about what happened?" Azazel all but asked

So I explained what happened. Leaving out the type of gear issei has and leaving out the way I killed the three fallen.

"well I did not intend that. But it seems that they believed they were on my orders to kill those people." Azazel spoke thinking about all that happened

"we would still like to give you proper compensation for the lives of the fallen" Sirzechs said

Azazel then looked at me and smiled "I know just what would be worth it." He then pointed to me "I would like to run a few tests on the boy that's with you"

"no that's out of the-" Sirzechs started but I stood up

"fine. But whatever you find you are sworn to secrecy" I looked at the white suit. Anything that was learned about me, will stay to themselves"

"deal" Azazel quickly says to me and Sirzechs

I look at Sirzechs and say "I'll give you word when I am back home in the human world. Please don't tell Serafall about this" I plead at the end

"very well. I will await your news" he said rising and leaving with the white suit

* * *

(level B13/ research and development)

"is there anything you want to tell me about before I start?" Azazel askes me

"I'll consider telling you if you can find it." I said cryptically

"good. I like a challenge" he said

He then started to use five different machines and ten or so different magic circles. After a few minutes one machine started printing out paper really fast

He then stopped everything and gestured to a desk. He sat down and started reading.

After an hour he looked at me and smiled. He through a hand up, and the room was warded with a very strong ward to keep out any spies.

Then decided to speak "you are by far the most interesting thing I have ever set eyes on"

"thank-you?" I said

"I would like to tell you a story about the birth of devils before I tell you what I found. I think it will answer any questions that you might develop about yourself" he said

"okay, I'm down for a story" I replied

* * *

(Azazel's past)[Azazel's p.o.v}

 _In heaven I was a regular guard. Day in day out nothing ever happened, it was the most boring job I had ever had. But one day it all changed. The day humanity received the gift of knowledge, after humans were cast out of the [Garden of Eden] the apple that was given to the humans was locked away inside the golden vault. I was lucky, or unlucky enough to be the guard of the vault._

 _One-day Archangel Michael was inside like he normally was, studying the two halves of the apple of knowledge. It was split between two great powers. Half was the heavenly virtue's. It was an all white half that looked to be carved of a perfect piece of marble. The other half was the powers of sin. It was a rotted and decayed half apple._

 _As I was doing my job protecting the vault Archangel Lucifer went into the vault. I later learned that he stole the sin half of the apple and ate it, then ripped off his wings. Casting himself out of heaven. A few days later Michael ate the virtue half and gained the golden wings he is known by._

 _While Lucifer fell into hell and created the race of devil's. a result of this was the balance of power in the supernatural world and a peace between humans and monsters that would last thousands of years._

 _YHWH was angered by his twin sons going behind his back to eat the forbidden apple, but what was done was done. So instead he chose to curse the new race of devils._

 _God thought in his wisdom that if a devil was ever born with natural white wings that that devil will unleash the apocalypse and destroy all of existence._

* * *

(back to present){Stixx's p.o.v}

"so what does that all mean?" I ask after hearing the truth behind Devils

"I'll get to the apocalypse part soon, right now I want to talk about the two half apples" Azazel tells me

"yah, the two halves of the apple of knowledge" I said remembering

"yes, it's just like your two fires I detected in you, the flame of sin and holy fire. Those are the same as the two half's, and like the two half's they combined back into the original flame of knowledge" Azazel said explaining his thinking

"so your saying that my fire symbolizes the original apple from the Garden of Eden?" I asked trying to get my head around it all

"that's exactly what I'm saying. You had some really lucky parents. If your father wasn't a user of holy fire, and your mother wasn't a user of sin fire. You would have never been able to be born. Without those fires combining within you, you would have been ripped apart." Azazel said

That took a minuet to sink in

"wait, how could you tell my father was the angel?" I asked wanting to know the answer

"simple. Only those of Michael's blood line can use [Holy fire] so it had to be a male, because Michael only has one son." He told me smiling

"okay I'll give you that." I said laughing so what was this about me bringing an end to the world?"

"oh…that…..well let's just say it's believed that you, being a white winged devil will one day awaken the beast of the apocalypse, but don't worry about that. It's a prophecy. Its usually ends differently then what people think" Azazel says waving his hand dismissively

"well that fills me with hope" I deadpan

" . what I want to talk about is all the dragon energy flowing in you" he shows my two charts "this is the energy level of Vali, the white dragon emperor you meet earlier" it was a power reading of 12,000 "12,000 is comparable to an ultra-high class devil, just below a super devil. That's just draconic energy." Then he shows me the chart in the stack of papers I made from the scan "your draconic energy level is a symbol ∞ I've never seen a reading like that before."

"that one I won't be telling you about. Unless you can guess I won't be filling you in" I spoke darkly

"woah woah, easy" he took out another paper "I was just telling you about it"

"it's not something for light conversation" I said

"then let's move on to the last weird thing about you." He took a deep breath "I don't know how, and I don't know why. But I hope you understand the consequences of your actions."

I sat perfectly still. I know he found Samael, now I just had to see what he did with the knowledge

"I have a feeling if I go to Cocytus the big room at the end of the hallway would be empty" Azazel spoke "but I don't really care about that. What I want to know is how you managed to make it. I have spent almost 2,000 years on trying to make a [Longinus class sacred gear], but you managed before me"

I sat back a little "I'm shocked that you could sense who it was?" I was very interested

"well I have a lot of experience with them" he said starting to get his smile back

"do you want to see him?" I asked Azazel

"of course!" he yelled

"then I have a favor to ask?"

"what, anything?"

"I want you to help me move Diamond devil's back into devil territory" I said seriously

"they came to my territory for a reason. They were kicked out of the devil territory" Azazel said

"I know, when I get that decision undone I want your help convincing them to go back" I request

"I'll happily help with that. Its where they belong after all" he said

"thank you for understanding" I say

I then summon the rainbow scythe and lay it on the scanning table. Table then lights up and its starts printing paper. After a few moments a bolt of colorful lightning arks across the room and blows apart most of the weapons on another table.

"aww….my custom sacred gears, it took me years to make those" Azazel says sounding depressed

"I'm sorry, I don't know why it did that" I apologized

"its fine, I can make them again" he said

Then he read the papers that the table printed. "this is amazing, it's the most powerful gear I have ever seen. I predict it's equal to the true Longinus god made by hand."

"well I'll give the person how made it a compliment" I said to him

"I would much rather meet them" he said to me

"I don't think that would happen, sorry" I told him

"too bad." He said to himself "well that's all the test I wanted. I'll go over the paperwork once more then destroy them, thank you for your time."

"it was fun. Thank you for the history lesion" I said

I then put the scythe back onto my back it a tattoo form, then walked out to teleport home.


	10. Chapter 10 the phenex arrives

As I arrive back home in the human world, I realize my house has more than one person in it. I know Simi is one, she rarely leaves the house anyways. She says '3-D people are boring, 2-D is where I want to live.' Whatever that means.

But I have a feeling the second person here is Serafall. She's the only other person Simi would let in my house when I'm not home. 'I really hope Sirzechs didn't tell her about what happened to me, with Azazel.

I walked into Serafall's anime room and see Simi in her normal magical girl outfit, an orange and red themed fire style one. Then I see Serafall, she is looking by far the prettiest I have ever seen her. She had on a female type high class formal clothing, the type that a maou would normally wear to important meetings. It was a dark green dressshirt with matching skirt. And an adorable pink ascot.

I knock on the open door to show my presence. Serafall turned and jumped up from the floor, and walked strait for me. She started to spread her arms out in a hug, so I fallowed the motion. I guessed wrong, she quickly grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room.

"what, are you doing?" I ask her but she just kept walking

She drags me to my room and locks the door. As I'm trying not to panic about what's going to happen to me. She sits down on my bed and just looks at me.

"what's wrong?" I question her

She takes a deep breath, then starts "I just got back from giving Rias the news she's been dreading."

I internally sighed 'thank goodness it's not about me. But what news' I thought to myself

Serafall continued "the engagement between her and Riser has been confirmed by both families" Serafall held her head in her hands and mumbled out "she was so upset. I wish I could do something to help her"

I stood up from the floor where she dropped me and sat down next to her "this is something she has been expecting, I'm sure she'll fight tooth and nail to have the freedom she has always wanted." I said sideways hugging Serafall "if all else fails I'll just have to kick Riser's ass myself."

She looks up at me "but he's immortal, he'll heal no matter what you do to him"

I smile sweetly to her "then I'll come out as an angel and destroy him with holy fire if need be"

"but, then everybody would hate you, you would become a target of every devil" she says to me

I look in her eyes "would you hate me?" I ask her honestly

Without hesitation "absolutely not, why would you even ask me such a question" she sounds offended

"good" I say "then I wouldn't care if they hated me. As long as you didn't"

She tackles me onto the bed. But instead of hugging or kissing me. She starts to sob

I just let her get it out of her system. After about five minutes she seems to stop and look up at me "so how is your mom doing?" she asked

'crap!' I thought "uuhh….she's doing great" I say in my worst ever attempt at lying to her

She looks at me seriously "you're lying" a statement, not a question

"I forgot to stop off and see her after the meeting. I wanted to, but I guess it slipped my mind" I say, telling the truth, just leaving out the part I didn't want her to learn about

"so are you going to go back and spend time with her?" she questions me

"that's a good idea. I do enjoy shrine duty at her temple" I say

She sits up "I heard they will be summoning a god to teach them blacksmithing"

"that sounds interesting, maybe I'll go during that time" I say liking the idea

* * *

(two days later){orc}

Serafall went back to the underworld. I decided to join Grayfia in keeping the peace while Riser talks to Rias this afternoon. Grayfia didn't answer me when I asked her how Rias tried to get out of the marriage. But she did say she put a stop to it.

As we're sitting in Rias's clubroom waiting for her fiancé. I look at Rias who has a distant look on her face, she seems to be thinking that all hope is lost.

I decide to renew her hope a bit "hey Rias?" she looks at me still a little distant "do you remember the times we used to train with Sirzechs?" I ask but I didn't expect an answer

I continued "I remember that no matter how many times you failed to summon the power of destruction, you never once gave up and gave in to difficulties. I remember the happy face you made when you used your power for the first time"

She looked like she was starting to gain a little interest in what I was saying but was still silent

"I remember what you told your brother when you summoned your power. You said 'I knew if I never lost hope, that if I give it all I have. Then nothing can stand in my way' do you remember saying that?"

She finally realized what I was going for and smiled "thank you, I needed that" she said

Grayfia and my eyes meet, she seemed to have a smile of her own. But hers was much less noticeable.

Just as fast as the smile appeared on Rias's face, the seal that showed up in the room took it away.

Grayfia took a step forward and announced "Lord Riser of house Phenex has arrived" then she took a step back

The seal on the floor irrupted in to a dark version of phoenix fire, 'if Simi were here he would be throwing up by how gross the devil version of her fire is' I commented to myself

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world." Riser said as he appeared

Just moments after Riser arrives the rest of Rias's peerage shows up in the clubroom.

Koneko walks past Riser holding her nose, as if to say he smells bad. Kiba walks past with his head held high but still he looked disgusted. Then issei came in, he was a walking ball of confusion. He didn't seem to know what was happening around him, he almost ran into riser. Then after realizing his mistake took a seat and glanced at Rias, almost as quick as he looked at her, he blushed and turned away. Rias mimicked the same action.

'weird?' I thought to Acheron he said in return ' _devils have always been weird to me. Don't ask me what happened to them'_ I thought about that 'I guess you're right, Rias in particular is weird. Even or devils'

Going back to the conversation at hand. Riser seemed to take liberties and sat next to Rias, feeling her up as she told her servants who Riser was.

But Riser cut her off saying "now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

Rias ignored that and said "let go of me, Riser"

Issei seemed to be getting angry but I couldn't tell if it was protection of his master, or if it was something else. finally he seemed to lose control and said "hey, you. You are being rude to Buchou. Actually what's with your attitude towards a girl?"

Riser looked half annoyed "ah? And who might you be?"

"I am the servant of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the [pawn] hyoudo issei"

Riser lost interest about halfway through the speech "oh, okay then" he waved his hand dismissively

Issei seemed to grow more annoyed by the reaction "who the hell is this guy?" he asked Rias

She began to open her mouth but Riser cut her off "oh, you haven't told them about your own fiancé? How cruel Rias"

She then spoke up "I didn't tell them because there was no need to, I will not marry you"

He grew a shit eating grin "to bad your parents say otherwise"

Issei seemed to explode. He stood up abruptly and went in for the kill. But I was sitting in between then and chopped his head hard enough to slam him to the floor. Then Grayfia spoke up

"this person is Riser phonix-sama. He's a pure-blood high-class devil, and third son of the house of phenix" she explained to issei, because everyone else already knew

After a few moments of fussing about. Things were going a little better. Akeno made everyone tea, I wouldn't be surprised if their where laxatives in riser's. but me and Grayfia separated Riser and Rias to opposite seats, "for better communication" we told them

Issei was sitting behind the desk off to the left side, while Akeno was on the right. The conversation seemed to be going nowhere. Riser would demand something, Rias would reject it without hesitation and so on and so on.

I started to tune it all out. But after a few minutes I regretted not paying attention because issei was thrown across the room by a short girl, that wasn't here a second ago.

Grayfia seemed to be doing what I was doing because she shook her head and seemed to wake up a little.

Then Riser declared "I will take you back to the underworld even if I have to burn all your servants"

Gayfia looks at me and sighs "Ojiu-sama, Riser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. I won't hold back on my word as Sirzechs-sama's [Queen]"

'Aka. She'll beat some sense into you spoiled children' I laughed internally

Riser took the hint and calmed down "to be told that by the [strongest Queen] I have to comply"

Rias just looked away in the way a child dose when told no

Grayfia then spoke up again "if you two intend to treat this formal meeting as a war. Then how about you decide everything through a [rating game]"

Rias spoke up then "I'm not old enough, but if I was I would win and cancel this wedding."

"then it's good I was given an alternative to this meeting." Grayfia said "so it is decided to let a [rating game] decide the progression of the marriage?"

"agreed!" Rias said a little fast

"if that is what it takes. Then fine" Riser said

"Then the game will be held in ten days, if you have any special request then tell me before the game starts." Grayfia said facing the both of them in turn "that will conclude this meeting"

"then riser will head home and prepare his bed, he can't wait for the new occupant" Riser smirks at Rias. Then he and his peerage left through a fiery magic seal

Once he was gone Rias seemed to relax, but I can tell by the look she has that she is just realizing how much of a disadvantage she is at.

Grayfia then says her goodbyes and looks at me "will you be helping Rias-sama with her training?"

"no, and if you could tell Sirzechs that I will be spending 9 days with my mother, you would have my thanks." I say to her

"consider it done" she says as she teleports away

I turn to Rias and say "I wish you and your servants well with your training" with that I get up and walk home. To get ready to go back to my first ever home.


	11. Chapter 11mothers, disappointing battles

As Rias and her servants went to an isolated Gremory estate to train as much as they can before the battle with Riser. Even if she doesn't stand a chance against him, it's still important to fight for what you want.

But I wanted to spend time with my mother. Maybe if the blacksmithing god is powerful enough. He can help me build upgrades for Samael. But I'm not too hopeful about that.

* * *

I decide to go through proper channels to get to the Diamond devil district, in the fallen angel territory. I would normally just teleport there, but I was curious if the white dragon emperor told his host what I was.

As I entered the gates I sent some of my energy out to find the dragon, after finding the unmistakable energy level I sent a "calling seal" so to speak. Not to talk, but to tell him to come to me.

After a few minutes I see a figure flying at me. From a distance It looked like any other being with wings. The only difference, this being's wings didn't flap. They worked more like jet, spraying energy out the back to push the person around. It was a very cool way to travel, but vary energy draining.

As the suit of white armor landed in front of me, the mixed regular and draconic voice spoke to me "you called?"

"yes, I did. I was looking for an escort. and you are the only one I know. I hope I didn't interrupt?" I said the last part as a question

"I was in the middle of training, but Albion wouldn't allow me to continue until I answered the call" the voice said

"oh, I'm sorry for the interruption. I only needed someone to take me to the Diamond devil district" I said plainly

"why would a devil want to see the Diamond devil's? and why would I let you go there?" the voice asked

"because I'm not really a devil, and because I asked nicely" I say getting a little cutesy at the end just to mess around

"….."the suit of white armor just looked at me "fine, but you have to answer a few question"

"I might not answer them fully, but your free to ask" I say as I start walking

The suit bust in to a blinding white light, the all that was left was a girl. The girl had long silver hair, almost past her waist. She had nondescript black clothing. She also had the clearest blue eyes I have ever seen.

I got caught staring at her "what?" she says to me

"oh, umm….sorry" I manage to get out

"what? Didn't expect me to be a girl?" she asked

"not really. But it's a pleasant surprise" I say smiling while me continue to walk towards the Diamond devil district

She starts her questions "why did Albion almost have a heart attack when we flew up to you the first time?"

I think a little "good I was afraid he might yell you, I didn't want Sirzechs to learn what he sensed. But I guess if you want to know" I say "Albion, you should tell her what you sensed from me"

The wings appear on her back, then the Draconic voice starts to speak {"I'll start by saying this. I once meet the two dragon gods, in my youth they were there for my creation. As well the welsh dragon. So I know how their powers feel in a broad sense. When I felt your power the other day, I knew for a fact that I was standing in front of a dragon god, but I had no idea which one."}

"very good, but your wrong in your assumption" I say a little smugly

The vali then speaks up "so it was you who I was forced to bow to?" she questioned "that also explains how you stopped Albion from killing your Rainbow dragon"

"yes, and I would have killed you if you harmed my dragon" I say smoothly "but back to what I was saying, your wrong Albion." I say

{" ohh. What was I wrong about?"} the dragon questions

"there are now three dragon gods" I say simply

"and you are the third?" vali asks me with growing interest

"almost. But not really. Maybe one day I'll be one" I say

The wings vanish off of vali's back. The next few yards of walking were in silence. Then she asked "who else knows this?"

"only Serafall and Sirzechs know I'm part dragon, not a dragon god. Azazel might figure it out soon, and one other dragon god knows" I say looking at her "and until I tell the world. You are to keep the knowledge to yourself"

"ohh, and why would I keep such a dangerous secret?" vali asked with a little playful smile

I lose my playful side and get deadly serious "I am the dragon god of judgment. What I say is law, whoever I deem an unlawful dragon. I will execute." I say looking into her cool blue eyes

She lost her playful smile and took a serious look "very well. I will comply, but one day I want to fight you at full power" she says

"sounds like fun, but that will have to wait" I say as we enter the Diamond devil district

She put her armor back on in a flash of white light "I look forward to that moment" she said flying away

* * *

(the Bathaymaas shrine) {diamond devil district}

My mother hugged me warmly the moment I stepped though the door to the shrine house. She immediately started with every question she could think of

"how have you been? What are you doing here? How is your education? Have you made lots of friends? How come you don't visit me more often? Are you eating enough?" she asked the typical mom questions

"uummmm…." I try to remember the answers to the fast passed questions, but lost the thought as she kept asking

"oh well get to the questions later" she said "right now you should take a bath and change into your uniform" she says pushing me to the bath around back

About hour later I was all clean and dressed in a midnight black hakama, and a royal purple haori.

I was curious about the colors my mother left out for me. The colors of the shrine are white and light blue, to represent diamonds.

As I walked out to the main Hidan (the largest hall of worship). She was busy setting up a summoning spell on the floor.

Diamond devils were unique in a sense. we worship every god equally. We see gods as a creation of humans will and belief. That ranges from Egyptian, Greek, roman, Nordic, Shinto, Christion, Celtic. Just to name a few.

Most of these are dead or dying religions, but the few gods who remain alive and with power, owe most of it to Diamond devils.

As I walk up and pray to the various god statues around. Making it down the hall I asked my mother about my outfits color.

"mom, why am I not wearing the normal colors of the shrine?"

"well Stixx, it's to represent your bond." She says without looking up

"what bond?" I ask confused

"your mate came buy and met her mother-in-law" she says still in a motherly voice "she seemed interested in diamond devil culture"

My mind imploded 'she can't mean Ophis, can she?'

"what else did she tell you?" I question carefully

"oh nothing much, just she mated with you, saved your life." She stood up and looked at me smile fading "oh, I almost forgot….you're an immortal dragon god now!" she yelled at me

I shrunk back "I'm sorry I never told you, it all hasn't sunk in to me yet" I say in a meek voice

My mom goes back to mother mode "I know, when she told me I too had a tough time understanding. But what's done is done. So instead of being angry about it, I'm going to continue being your mother, and no matter how much you change I'm going to always love you." She says in that mom like way that fills you with hope and love

"thank you so, so much" I say hugging her

"now let's get to summoning Hephaestus" she says

"that the god you're calling? Why a Greek god?" I ask

"because he is the greatest blacksmith ever, so why not awaken a skillful god when trying to learn a skill?" she says in a rhetorical way

"alright good point" I say understanding "do you thing a sudo-Dragon god would make the process easier?" I ask not actually knowing

"yes, it would make it require less worshipers for him to stay awake if you supplied him with some godly powers" she answers

"alright then, let's do this then" I say as we get to work building his shrine in an empty section

* * *

(the next day)

"alright that should do it" my mother says sweeping the last of the mess from carving a statue of Hephaestus "now we just need to call him and bring his old energy's to the modern world"

"you mean like instead of being a god of fire and smiting, be a god of firearms? You know. instead of swords in the past. Guns are the now normal weapon" I say half joking

She puts a finger on her chin "that might work, it's worth a try"

'oh my, she actually took my seriously' I thought

She raised up her arms and begun to chant. I fallowed and pumped my power into the statue. After a few minutes the statue went from a pale gray to a pure white.

After a time, a burst of heat filled the hall. Then a man stepped into view from behind the statue. He looked around and seemed like he was lost.

I decided to speak up first "are you the god Hephaestus?" I question the man

"that is who I be" he looked at me "but now I question who you are?" his voice sounded like an old English riddle teller, very confusing if you don't pay attain

"I be, err, I am Stixx Bathymaas." I say

"that be the name of a river god, she's not a nice river." He stepped back "be you her offspring?"

"no, I am of no relation. And I am nice, so I hope we can get along" I say to the awakened god

"oh good" he hoped forward and took my hand "so why have I been awakened?" he questioned

My mother speaks up then "we would like you to teach and guide us in the ways of weapon making, as well as the ways of working metal for other crafts"

"then the right god you have called, it is as you say. There is no better" the god said

So we all got to work, mother took Hephaestus and showed him how the world has changed, she told him about the way his power now comes from people making guns instead of swords. He got to work teaching a group of Jewry makers and armor makers how to make better metals and stronger steels, the biggest thing he helped with was fixing and reenchanting old weapons from the great war. This was how he spent two solid days then I decided to start taking a more active lesion with him

"Hephaestus?" I ask entering the blacksmith forge he took over "can I ask you something that might offend you?"

"you may, but don't be surprised if I get offended" he asked his riddle like voice starting to change to a modern version to fit the culture

"do you think you are skilled enough to modify something of this power level?" I ask as I summon the rainbow Scythe

The look that took over the god's face was priceless, there was no other way to describe it but Godsmacked.

He took a gulp that sounded in the silence my scythe created "just by looking at I can tell you that nothing I have ever made would come close to the power that contains, I wouldn't even be able to recreate the metal that is made out off" he said still looking at my weapon like it was a lion about to jump in for the kill

"oh well" I said putting the scythe away "but I have another question to ask, can you teach me to use Greek fire?"

He looked at me and smiled "that I do for you. You did supply me with the power needed to wake up" he walked with me to another room "would you like to know Greek fire, or Greek hell-fire

My face lit up in joy "both, my goal for the future is to learn every type of fire

"then let's begin" the god said

* * *

(four days later) {rating game viewing room}

It is currently 10:30pm the match between Riser and Rias will begin at midnight. Me, the maou's, Risers parents and Rias's parents are all sitting down on various couches and chairs. Serafall is sitting next to me on a small couch While Sirzechs is sitting away from his parents with obvious disgust with the things they are making his sister do.

I invited Simi to come and watch, but she said her favorite show would be having a special episode tonight at midnight, and no silly one-sided battle was worth missing it.

I tended to agree with her, but I had to see what Sirzechs is willing to do to save his sister. If he is willing to allow me to show myself to the devils and start the process of bringing diamond devils back to devil society.

After some time, the match started, in the beginning Rias was doing extremely well. The issei boy did better than I imagined, he still didn't unlock all of Ddraig's powers. But he did enough with the doubling power he did use.

Koneko was the first to go down, hit by a surprise attack. Then something happened to issei during the battle, he unlocked the second stage of his sacred gear. This made it possible for Ddraig to wake up once issei's power was full again. Then after that miracle the rest was downhill.

Akeno went down along with Risers queen. Then kiba got taken out. But Riser was still fighting.

Riser was relying heavily on his regeneration power. Back in the viewing room Riser's parents were looking vary smug, I really wanted to put them in their place. But that would be 'improper'

After issei got his ass handed to him about five times in a row Rias finally couldn't handle the emotional side of his beatings and retired him, removing him from the fight.

After that Rias seemed to hold her own against Riser for a while, using Asia's healing power allowed her to battel for a little longer but Riser seemed to grow annoyed and grabbed Asia

He threatened to kill Asia for real and Rias finally gave in seeing no way out. She gave up.

* * *

After the match the parents of the two left back to their homes. I looked at Serafall who over the course of the match made her way closer to me until she was basically sitting on my lap I whispered in her ear

~"I'm going to go talk to Sirzechs, I'll help him do what it takes to help Rias"~

She nods and gets up leaving the room, leaving only me and Sirzechs.

"so" I started and Sirzechs jumped a little not expecting anyone else in the room "what's plan B?"

He just sits back down and rest his head on the back of the chair looking at the roof

"I'm open to ideas" he sounded depressed "my last hope was that issei kid with the {boosted gear}"

"yeah he came close" I agreed "but in the end it wouldn't have helped, she would have still lost"

"you are probably right" she sighed "I wish there was something I could do to help

"you can stop them from calling for my execution when I go and save her, by beating Riser in a battle" I said

"why would I need to stop an execution?" he asked

"because the best way to beat him would be using [holy fire] on him" I say to him

"but using that would reveal you as angel" he said a little shocked

"It had to happen sometime, might as well do it for a reason that the leader of devils will owe me something for" I say with a grin

"I can't tell you not to. But I will prevent your execution. That I can promise you" he says with hop filling his eyes

"then its settled, next week during the engagement party, I'll battle Riser and reveal myself as what I am" I clamed "a diamond devil angel hybrid" 'but definitely not the dragon god part' I thought to myself


	12. Chapter 12

It's the night of Rias's engagement party. Issei is still unconscious from his ass beating. Sirzechs sent Grayfia to watch over him, at the request of his younger sister.

Sirzechs and I came up with a basic outline for stopping the wedding.

First step, beat Riser's ass

Done. That's as far as I really want to think about it. Acheron says that if the fire gets past my defense, he can cover my body in his skin. That would protect me from ant type of fire Riser could summon

Right now I am sitting at Ajuka's house. I've decided to tell him about my dragon god side. If anyone can build me an accurate suppresser it would be him. I don't know if he will keep it from Sirzechs, they are best friends. If he does tell him, I hope it would be after this wedding ordeal

Ajuka finally enters his office after I called him away from his experiments and sits across from me at his desk

"so what brings you here? It's been a few years since you left to be your own man" he starts out by asking, not in a mean way, just in a way that made him seem like he was really interested

"I have a project I can only rely on you for" I say to him seriously

"oh, now I'm intrigued" he says leaning back I his desk chair

"I need a suppresser that can make a god appear to be an average devil" I say

"how powerful of a god?" he says still leaning back like it was a boring request

"either one of the dragon gods" I say

He falls backwards off of his chair "that's insane! Why in hell would you need something like that?"

"I know it seems like overkill for any average god. But is it possible?" I ask

He puts his chair back upright and sits back down "sure it's possible, it would be a nightmare to construct"

"can I ask you to go through it for me?" I ask

"perhaps, but you first have to tell me who it is for?" he asked

I paused. Now is the moment where it could all go down hill

"it's so when I go all out fighting Riser, I don't accidently let the devil population know exactly what I am" I say calmly

"hahahahahahahahaha" he burst out laughing

I decide to release the seals I put on myself to cover up the dragon power. I know that no one is in the area, most are at the party to get better seats before the party starts

The moment my power started to leak out he stopped laughing

"what the hell is this!?" he asked in total shock

"I wasn't making a joke Ajuka. It's a long story but I became a dragon god when I was in the Familiar forest all those years ago" I explained

He looked deep into my eyes. I think he was trying to find out how I managed to how I am tricking him

"I don't want anybody knowing about me, there will be a time when it becomes necessary to tell all. But I need the suppresser for now to prevent anyone from finding out by mistake." I tell him

"alright then. I'll see what I can do" he says then smiles "it seems like a real challenge. And like a challenge"

I put the seals back in place to cover my energy "I know you might not want to. But could you keep this between us. I don't want Sirzechs knowing either" I plead to him

"if he asks me directly, I will answer him. But I will not outright tell him unless he asks" he says with a smaller smile

"thank you, and when do you think it will be done?" I ask

"oh probably a week or so, the material needed will have to be found. And for that amount of power it is going to be really rare stuff" he answers after thinking it though

"if you could send it to me I would be grateful" I say getting up and leaving

He just waves dismissively tome and sets off to work

* * *

(Gremory party hall)

I'm sitting next to Simi and Serafall at the friends and family table looking out at the rest of the party goers

Rias then enters the room in a toned down version of her actual wedding dress. I don't know why she has to wear a wedding dress to an engagement party. But I have a feeling it's a mind game played by Riser

Rias is then paraded around every table like a new puppy. If Riser wasn't next to her she would be absolutely beautiful. But seeing the look on her face he caused her, made it clear she would never have any feelings for the man

Finally, they get to our table, now to start the mind games to get Riser in the fighting mood

"so, Riser-sama, the battle you fought was quite a close one? Don't you agree?" Sirzechs asked

Riser just smirks "if you were to call it such, but to me it felt like a warmup"

"oh, is that so? Then maybe we should prepare a better match for you?" Sirzechs asked

Serafall chimes in "that dose sound like an interesting show. Riser-sama, how would you feel showing the devils here just how powerful a phenex can be?"

"if that is a challenge from your lady leviathan then I will back down now. However, if another devil would like to test themselves I would happily put them in place" Riser explains happily

This is my time "how about a devil from a lost clan? That should make for a good show to the people?" I ask Riser

He just looks at me "if that is a request, then I don't see why I can't beat you then return to the party"

"excellent! Then let's set things up for the battle" Sirzechs says trying to mask his excitement

After some time, the center of the room was cleared. A barrier was put up and me and Riser were in the middle of a 30foot circle

"so would you like me to use any restrictions?" riser questions

"no, would you like me to use my full devil abilities?" I ask in return

"oh please. You are going to need it, to even have a hope of giving me a challenge" Riser says confidently

I just smiled and waited for the start of the match

[this will be a simple one v one match. If either combatant becomes unable to continue or gives up the match will be over. No outside forces will be aloud. Only what is currently on the combatants.]

Sirzechs announces to us over a megaphone

[the match will begin….now]

Me and Riser just stand still and look at each other

I decide to do this with pure power, no fist no movement. I think he chose the same

We both summon a ball of fire, mine was purple his was normal fire. We toss them at each other, they sail at each other and collide in midair, exploding I a brilliant display of color and fire

We still haven't moved a step

I form two more balls of purple fire and shoot them at Riser. This time he lets them rip off both of his arms, showing off his healing power

After his arms come back he says "how about we start with the real power"

Then he forms a ball about 10feet in size "counter this!"

Staying silent I look at the ball, Riser throws it. Flying slowly but too fast to move out of the way I decide it now or never. I unleash my long hidden wings.

Feeling freer then I ever have since all those years ago when they were locked away. My beautiful white feathered wings spread out showing me how big they have gotten since I was six

The diamonds on the top of each wing weren't all just one color anymore. There were mostly the white diamonds that there usually were. But now I had a few blue and green, but also a few that changed from every color of the rainbow, just like the fire of Acheron.

Deciding to really show off I formed a spear of [holy fire] in my hand, aiming it at the now really close ball of fire heading for me.

My spear passed cleanly past the ball, destroying it just before it hit me. But I purposefully missed Riser to give him time to take in my beautiful wings.

"what, what is this. What are you?" he asked in shock

"I guess I should explain. I am a Diamond devil, the pure version of you devils." I explained "but I am a special Diamond devil, my other parent was an angel, which is why this match is mine"

I said the last part forming another spear

"that's what you think, but you still can't beat me" Riser said summoning a bigger ball of fire and throwing it

I throw my holly fire spear and destroy the ball again, but this time I hit Riser with it. Ripping open his chest and leaving a hole in his stomach

His healing fire was failing to regenerate his body. He was just staring at the wound as it bleeds all over himself. Coughing up blood he said "how"

"simple. I'm better" I said turning around to face the crowd and the shocked faces of almost everyone in it, only Simi, Sirzechs, Serafall. Serafall had a dreamy look on hers, completely going against the looks of everyone else. Who all had looks of utter confusion and surprise

Sirzechs spoke up then "congratulations, on the victory. In honor of entertaining us, I will grant you a wish"

"the right for my dear friend Rias Gremory to choose who and when she will marry" I answer

"very well. I will grant this wish" Sirzechs smiled "you better get out of here before things get crazy"

I walked out of the room and looked out into a forest. Thinking about how much shit I just stirred up


	13. Chapter 13 a new future

Things are not going well, my daube as an angle/diamond devil hybrid is causing a lot more uproar then I predicted. I guessed most of the elders would call for my head on a silver platter, I did not however foresee the elders call for the resignation of Ajuka and Sirzechs as the Satan leaders. Just because they hid and raised me as a child.

Right now however, I am staying in the underworld until this blows over. I'm currently staying in the dragon territory. It seemed like the safest place if things went to hell….so to speak

Tannin was really shocked when I showed him my wings, but even if he was technically a devil, he was a dragon first. So even if his devil side told him I was an enemy, his dragon instincts told him to respect me as a god.

After the initial outrage of my existence was ending a new wave of anger started up, the Phenex household demanded my life for the emotional damage I caused their son. Seeing as I was considered the head of the Bathymaas household, I eventually had to negotiate with them and find a fair compromise. According to law.

Serafall was being my go between for the news on how Sirzechs is doing with the elders, the last update I got was yesterday. The elders have called off my manhunt. But I suspect there is a bounty under the table for my life.

It has been a week since I saved Rias from her wedding, she has sent her thanks. But I told her to keep a distance for now. Incase things go bad, that way she can clam she isn't on my side. She took the advice and is back in the human world caring on as if nothing happened.

I sent Simi to Ophis her 'mother', because I feared someone would use her to get to me. Simi actually knew exactly how to find Ophis. I think Ophis really dose treat her as a daughter like I do, because Simi used a link to track and teleport to her.

Ajuka sent me a letter saying my suppresser was put on hold until this all blows over. He can't get out to acquire the necessary parts. But he did I would have it before I returned to the human world. Hopefully by the end of next week.

* * *

I've spent the majority of my alone time studding the change to my wings, more specifically my diamonds. The only thing that makes sense to the three new colors, would be my Diamonds show off new types of fire I learn. I recently learned [Greek fire] and [Greek hell-fire] The third fire I learned was [rainbow fire] after spending so much time with Acheron attached to me, my body just seemed to absorb it and clam it as its own.

[Greek fire] is green in color. It is the only fire that acts like a liquid, it pools together and can drown a being that is considered fire proof. The biggest thing its known for is its inability to burn bone. It can reduce an entire army to a giant pile of bones. I was told to never use it on a dragon, turning a dragon into a bone dragon would not kill it, but instead make it more powerful.

[Greek hell-fire] burns a ghostly blue naturally. It's used to purify disease and counter poison's. it was first created in the hades level of hell, in order to contain one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. The plague, it was the only power that could defeat him and imprison him. The fire is completely harmless to beings that aren't sick or infected, so it was a huge downside.

[rainbow fire] it has the same effect of Acherons scales, it constantly shifts between the seven colors of the rainbow. It's known as the fastest burning fire in the world, it was the energy used after the biblical flood to boil the flood water. Its effect was so powerful that after every rainstorm there is still a rainbow to dry the land. The fire can burn and object to ash in seconds, even metals that are resistant to heat.

My wings have 14 diamonds 7 on each wing, for each new type of fire I mastered. For a total of 42 different colors. Having so much time alone in the dragon territory I counted out my total number of diamonds on each wing. A grand total of 896 diamonds on each wing, for an overall total of 1,792. If the pattern stays constant, then I could potentially learn 128 new types of fire.

I wonder what my wings would look like with so many different colors, probably more beautiful.

* * *

I have spent every moment since the battle with Riser, with my wings out and on full display. The dragons all praise then and admire them. I don't know if they are just sucking up to the dragon god side of me, but I couldn't care. A compliment to my wings will always get you on my good side.

Another day passes with me just laying around waiting until it's safe to show my face. Serafall comes to the house I am staying at in the dragon territory, she is holding a couple of folders of paperwork.

"hay, Serafall. What's the news today?" I ask

She walks into the house and plops down on the couch and dumps the paperwork on the table.

"good news and bad news" she says "the good news is you will be allowed to live by order of the elders"

"that is good news" I agree

She gives a quick smile then sighs "the bad news is, you have to choose a contract to sigh to allow you to remain life as a normal devil"

"what are my options?" I question not liking the bad news

She picks up the first folder "simply put the first one is to be a slave to the elder society, doing whatever your ordered. Like killing targets and maintaining peace among the households" she explains

"hell no!" I say in shock

She smiles a bit and put the folder aside then picks up the next

"the second option is to stay in the human world for the rest of your life, and contently hunt stray devils" she tells me

"that's a no too. The human world is nice, but I want my home in the underworld" I say to her as she put the folder with the first

She reaches for the third, but grabs the forth one instead

"the next option is to join a household willing to accept you, and become a servant of the leader of that household" she says then flips the page "current willing houses are the Gremory's, and the Phenex's"

"I get the Gremory's but why would the phenex house want me?" I question

She shrugs "probably to torcher you and make you suffer for what you did to Riser"

"then that's a maybe, it would make me upset. But I could get over it in time" I say, she puts it in a new pile

She hesitates before grabbing the final folder, the one she skipped

"the final option was proposed by the maou's, and the elders were accepting of it" she takes a deep breath "you would have to marry a devil of a high political standing to allow you to become untouchable by other lesser devils" she explains

"who would that be?" I question

She starts to put the folder in the pile of rejects "yah your right, silly better just go with the adoption one"

"no, no. that one doesn't sound bad. I wasn't rejecting it" I say stopping her. Confused why she would just reject it for me "who would I have to marry?" I ask again

She looks me right in the eyes "me" she almost whispers

I was ecstatic, pure joy filled me 'My first crush, my all-time best friend, and now my wife. Wait, did she dismiss it because she doesn't want to marry me?' I started to think sadly

I calm my emotions and say "would you want something like that?" I ask her

She blushes and looks away "I wouldn't mind" she says quietly

I hop over and tackle her in a hug, and say in her ear "then even though it is forced upon us. I happily accept with all my heart" I say

She turns in the hug to be face to face. Wraps her arms around me. And kisses me, my first kiss. She is so soft and gentle, its better than I could have ever dreamed. She tasted like cotton candy, my lips melted into the feeling of her kissing me. My wings moved around us and cocooned us as me laid on the couch

As she broke for air, I didn't need to. The lungs of the infinite dragon god contain infinite air. She panted a little and blushed a red reserved for the purest ruby

"that was my first" she giddily says to me still close enough to taste the air she exhales

"mine too" I confess "I kinda want to do it again"

"good idea" she says leaning in

Our lips collide for the second time, this felt as good but somehow better than the last. She ran her tongue across my bottom teeth asking permission to enter. I happily allowed her, parting my mouth she slid in and explored my mouth, I somehow got past and tasted the source of the delectable sweetness.

After some time, I could tell her lungs were burning for air. So I gave her a break and pulled away and held her head in my hands as we were laying on the couch.

"that is amazing" she pants out

I just chuckle as agreement

"I don't know how you aren't out of breath" she asks still slightly panting

'fuck!' I yell internally "I have a huge secret behind that" I admit

She sits up and uses her arms on either side of my head "you can tell me, we have known each other since you were a child"

"this happened in my childhood" I paused "I died a few days after my sixth birthday"

She looks at me a little confused

"but I was resurrected by a dragon and given a better set of lungs, that's why I don't run out of breath" I explain

"why just lungs?" she questions

'that's it, that's what you ask about? Not the whole dying or the dragon?' I think

I say instead "because my other set was forcibly removed by the beast that killed me"

"oh, I'm so sorry. But you always seemed the same, I never felt a change in you" she said

It was something I didn't expect to hit my heart so hard not from pain, but love. She never treated me different. Sirzechs treated me very different. But not Serafall. It meant so much to me in that moment

"thank you, you have no idea what It means to hear you say that" I say tiny tears forming

"of course, and I hate to say this right now. But you chose option, so it needs to be submitted and approved by the elders." She gets off my chest and the couch, and I unwrap my wings "but I will come by more often, I promise"

"I understand, and nothing would make me happier" I say standing folding my wings to my back

We kiss one more time, chaste but still emotion packed. Then she is gone, back to the devil elders to present my future, now our future.

"I hope Ophis isn't the jealous type" I say aloud to myself


	14. Chapter 14

After word got around about the engagement between Serafall and I. the majority of the contracts for my death were ended. I suspect at least one of the remaining ones, is from the Phenex house. But it would be in bad taste to call them out on it, and it might be taken away when I negotiate with them in a few months.

I finally decided to leave the dragon territory. My goal was to get to Ajuka's place. Help him finish the god suppresser. Then head back to the Diamond devil territory to tell my mother about my engagement.

Things started off well, teleport blocks prevented me from just being at Ajuka's in a flash. But I was able to teleport about halfway, cutting out a lot of walking and carriage riding

After too many hours I finally arrived at Ajuka's. he was actually surprised to see me, I guess he thought I would hide longer.

"I guess I should start out by saying congratulations" he spoke as I entered his workshop

"thanks, I am still trying to wrap my mind around it. But it probably is the happiest I have ever been" I say joyfully

"good, now come over here and help me with this insane device." He says waving me over

I sit and look at the object mentioned, it was a vambrace. Almost identical to my other one. Almost pure silver, but unlike the plain one for accessing my pocket dimension. This one had ruin markings and rare materials in specific spots to highlight certain ruins. The rare items were new to me

"That looks cool, what are all those crystals and gems?" I question

"well allow me to explain the device from start to finish" Ajuka said

* * *

The gems are laid in an even pattern one loop of gems then the next with little space between them

[first ring] moonstone, or known as eye of bali used to bind the object to the wearer

[second ring] blood stone, used to bind the energy to the object

[third ring] mithril and lapis lazuli, used to transform any energy into chakra

[fourth ring] mithril and ruby, used to channel chakra into a beam of energy

[Fifth ring] moon silver and meteorite, used to channel the beam of energy out to space

* * *

When all of these work together, they can lock on to an energy source and absorb it and make it disappear. The device is only 4in long and it attaches to my other vambrace to allow me to wear both, because I don't want to wear one on my left arm and cover Acheron.

All in all, it was brilliant. A simple way to vent off energy without the energy being detected by anyone, because it puts it in the vacuum of space. But that means I can't use any of my dragon energy. I can now only breath fire as a dragon, but my other energies are still intact.

I strapped it on and felt the dragon energy leave my body at a fast pace.

"it works like a charm. I don't need any seals anymore" I said to Ajuka

"of course it does, I made it. Now go away. I'm busy" he kicks me out

Leaving I decide it's time to go to my mothers. Flying with my newly free'd wings I wake it to the fallen territory in no time flat. I decided to put my wings away, fallen angels seeing white angel wings might cause some issues.

* * *

At the gate I am greeted by a surprise. Vali was waiting for me. How she knew I was arriving was a mystery.

"good to see you again, it seems like it's been years" I said even though it's been a few weeks

"would you like another escort through, to the Diamond district?" she questions ignoring my greeting

"that would be lovely" I say smiling

She just starts walking, I fallow. After some time she decides to start a conversation

"word got around about your wings over here" she says plainly

"ohh…what kind of word?" I question

"well if you look around, you can see nobody on the streets. And Azazel asked me to escort you in case of any surprises." She answers

Now that she mentions it, there is no one but us walking or flying around. The city is normally full so I hardly noticed

"so I guess it's bad word, and everyone is afraid?" I question her

"most are afraid, yes. Some are spouting about some old fallen angel legend about a white crow" she says indifferent

"that sounds interesting. What's the legend?" I ask wanting to know

The white winged crow will hold the power to crush the moon in one hand, and destroy the sun in the other" she says as if not really caring

"that sounds silly" I say chuckling "I wouldn't even know where to begin to find the absurd part in that"

"regardless, it is making the fallen fearful. It has even caused Kokabiel to head to the human world. But I don't think it's for fear like others think" she says

"sounds serious nonetheless" I say

"eehh…" she shrugs "we're here. Have a nice day" she glows white and fly's away in her armor

* * *

(Bathymaas shrine)

"mother!" I call out

"Stixx?" was the distant reply

I start heading to the voice. Entering the living part of the shrine. Sitting on the couch was my mother, facing away from me but turning her head to look at me the best she could.

"it's good to see you again so soon" she says in a soft-ish voice

I walk around the couch and am frozen in place by the sight. Laying on my mother's lap is Ophis, she is getting a lap pillow from my mom.

"it's good to see you…both too" I say a little confused

"good day" Ophis says

I smile and pat her head, she seems to lean into the action

"what are you doing here, not that I mind. I love your visits, but this one seems different" my mom asks

'well it was to tell you about my upcoming marriage, but now it feels awkward with Ophis here' I think, but say "well last week I finally showed my wings to everybody"

She cringed "so are you exiled here?" my mom questions

"no, things got taken care of. I am still a member of the devil community. But I am here to tell you how it is that I am still allowed" I say clearly

"well that is good news, so what happened?" she asked as Ophis sat up and looked at me with interest

"I agreed to marry Serafall leviathan, to appease the elders" I say fast but clear

"…." My mom just looks back and forth between Ophis and I

"what is it mother? Why do you look confused?" Ophis asks my mom

"but you already have a mate, and now you're going to have a wife? What about the sin of lust? Aren't you afraid you will fall?" my mom asks me

"you can't fall from lust, if it's true love" I say

"loving two people is a difficult thing for a heart to do" my mom explains

"it is common for a dragon to love many people with equal emotion" Ophis chimes in

"you are okay with your mate marrying someone else?" my mom asked Ophis, shocked

"it is fine, I do not mind. A mate is different than a wife" Ophis replies

"well then I guess I don't have any reason to be against this. If you say its love and your mate is okay with it. You have my blessing." My mom says standing up and hugging me

I hug back "could you get word to dad. I'll try to invite you all to the wedding when it's in planning"

"of course, I'm sure he would be happy" she replies

With that the important stuff was over, and I spend the rest of the day there, Ophis rarely leaving my lap, either laying on it or sitting in it eating and talking about various topics with my mom.

It was a happy day, I so didn't want to go back to the human world. But I needed to get to school. Also Rias is probably dying to talk to me

* * *

The next day I take the fallen portal to the human world. After I arrived I teleported home.

The town felt weird form the inside of my house, Simi was still with Ophis, she was at my mom's house watching anime. So the weird feeling was outside

Walking outside, I looked off in the distance. I found the reason for the weird feeling.

There was a giant barrier around my school. Inside was a strange collection of energy signatures. There were the usual devil people, Rias and Sona, plus their peerage's. a single high level fallen angel, some hell beasts, couldn't tell what. And….holy swords?

"crap" I say aloud, opening my wings and flying at supersonic speeds towards the school

Pulling up at the top of the barrier and decided to act fast. With a blast of golden fire, [flame of knowledge] I destroyed the barrier

This seemed to surprise everyone inside. Because they all just looked at me

"yo" I give a half wave to Rias "why wasn't I invited to the party?" I ask

"YOU!" the fallen angel yelled "YOU'RE THE CURSED CROW!" he screamed at me pointing

"and you are?" I ask, the elf-like fallen

"Kokabiel, a cadre. A leader of fallen angels" he says proudly

"oohhhh….special. color me impressed" I said sarcastically

"tisk" he jerked his head away "I don't have time to deal with a freak with ugly white wings. I need to kill the princess here to start my long awaited war" he proclaims

I take a moment to steady my mind and in an ice cold voice I say "what did you call my wings?"

"what? Your ugly gross wings?" he repeats

"okay, I was just making sure I heard you correctly" I said nodding

'Acheron, leave my arm and protect Rias and her peerage' I think to my dragon

' _will do, tear him to shreds'_ he says back leaving my arm and creating a barrier over Rias and co

"time for you to die. I cannot allow anyone to insult my beautiful wings and live" I say smoothly

"h-ha-ha!" kokabiel laughs at me "you think you can harm me?"

Without saying a word, I form five spears of gold fire

Kokabiel stops his light laughing. And fallows my battle advance, forming his own spears of light.

We launch them at each other, they collide with each other in an explosion of fire and light. But mine survive the explosion and impale kokabiel

One in each hand, one in each foot, and the last one in his right lung.

Coughing up blood, he screams out "what is this? How did I not destroy them?"

"it's simple. The [flames of knowledge] can burn light and dark energy. It is also a combination of both, you didn't have a chance only using light power" I explained forming five more spears of golden fire

Launching them at the fallen angel, they all hit the same spots. Just a little further apart. Hitting the elbows and knees, and the other lung

Coughing up more blood and bleeding everywhere he said "please stop, I'm sorry"

"it's too late. Your death has been finalized by the [dragon god of judgment]" I say taking out the [rainbow scythe]

Crouching in a ready position in midair. A power up the scythe, it glows with the power of Samael's curse glowing a sickly gray.

I launch towards kokabiel at speeds faster than any night in the underworld. In the slow motion of my mind I could see kokabiel saying "please sto-" as my Scythe severed his head

Circling around over and over I sliced every body part off, as limbs rained down below. The school grounds where painted purple with the color of kokabiel's blood

Deciding he was sufficiently dead I stopped and landed. And lit the pile of body parts on fire using [rainbow fire] to burn it quickly

Then turned to the barrier and called Acheron back to my left arm in tattoo form 'good job, and thanks'

I got a ' _no problem_ ' in return as Rias ran to me and slapped my face

"what was that for?" I ask

"for saving me twice" she answers the walks back and tends to her peerage

"you're welcome!" I yell back, and am answered by a glair

I turn and nod to Sona and say "sorry about the barrier"

"its fine, its good you showed up when you did. Rias would have died a moment later" Sona says

"it was not my intention to kill him, but he insulted my wings" I say "I can't let such a thing go"

"they are very beautiful" Sona says

"you're damn they are! I'll see you around Sona, have a nice evening" I say taking off and flying home for a long awaited nights rest. In my own bed.


	15. Chapter 15 parents day

I am sitting in class enjoying the normal human life again, Simi is returning tomorrow. Sona wasn't happy about all the days I missed. She takes her job as student council president very seriously. But the make-up work is simple, everything the human world is simple for a devil.

Rias decided to hold a meeting between her, Sona, and me. She says it's to discuss what happened with Kokabiel. So we are meeting after school.

Hours later, we are all in the old school building, by all I mean every devil in school. Rias and her peerage, sona and her peerage, and me. All of us sitting on various couches and chairs.

"I'm glad you all could make it, there are a number of topics we need to discuss. Starting with you, Stixx" Rias says sitting behind her desk

I sigh "great, its attack Stixx hour, let me guess? What am I?" I ask sarcastically

Rias huffs "yes, that was my first question"

"fine, I'll explain what I can. But I first have to tell you about another race of devil's" I start "just like how the angels have fallen angels. the devils, have diamond devils."

"so these diamond devils are a holy version of devils?" sona asked, she's so smart

I smile at her "essentially, I glad you understood so easily, but to continue. Well I am half diamond devil, that's why the top of my wings are covered in diamonds."

"well? What's the other half?" Rias askes a little rudely

"my father is an angel, not a fallen but a white winged angel" I say letting it sink in

"why did you never tell us?" Rias asks

"because the existence of diamond devils is a secret it the current devil society, but it's my goal to change that" I answer

"okay, I think that answers our questions for now. On to the next topic, the fight with Kokabiel" Rias says controlling the meeting

"yes, what happened, I kind of showed up at the end?" I ask

"long story short, he wanted to start a war by killing me and Sona. Which would anger our brother and sister" Rias said, still not thanking me for saving her

"yes, and now that he is dead. We have to submit a full report and explain exactly what happened. Hopefully preventing war" Sona tells me

"oh, well shit. If I start a war that would definitely make it hard would me to complete my goal of helping diamond devils" I say but smile thinking of something "I'm sure I can appease Azazel to not getting too mad about Kokabiel"

"you know Azazel?" issei stands and says to me

"do you?" I look at him confused

"he's a client of mine. I can take you to him so you can explain it to him" issei says, he's actually pretty smart

"well that solves that. Next topic" I say proudly

"fine, we'll talk about that later" Sona says not liking the vague solution

"next topic is back to you Stixx. Where have you been the past week?" Rias says "you just end my engagement then disappear"

"I was hiding from all the people who wanted to kill me, being a diamond devil is bad enough, but also a angel. That's a death wish in the underworld" I say

"oh….then sorry for hitting you when you returned. I thought you were avoiding me" Rias says twirling her thumbs

"whatever, the problems in my life have been solved. So I have no complaints. Now killing me would bring a wrath so evil, no one would ever attempt it" I say, joking a little

"what did you do to get that kind of power?" Rias asked

I looked over at Sona and her peerage behind her "I'm going to be marring Serafall" I said

There was complete silence in the room. It was weird that Rias's peerage was quiet, normally they would be going off the rails. But maybe my show of power with Kokabiel is causing them look at me differently. Finally, I was never too friendly with them anyways. But they are often like puppies, just bothering you until they get your attention.

Eventually someone spoke "very funny, good joke. Now really tell us what happened" Rias said

"do not make a joke out of our happy marriage. Just because you had a bad moment, doesn't mean every marriage is unwanted" I say getting angry

*huff* "fine, if you say so" she agrees begrudgingly

Sona is just looking at me blankly

"anything on your mind?" I ask

She jumps in her seat, surprised. Then shakes her head "no, no, just one question. Why?"

"because I love her. I always have, but I never thought we could be together, because I'm a diamond devil. So when the option was available I gladly took it. To my surprise Serafall was even more on board with it then I was" I explain

"but, she's so….childish" Sona says

"what is your problem! She is your sister. Why have you spent every effort to avoid her. She has done so much for you!" I yell. Years of standing by boiling over "I have watched for more years then I want to count. You avoiding your sister, you treating her like an outcast…." I froze at that word

Sona stands shocking her peerage with her unusual action. "I will not be talked down to" with that she stomped out of the room, her peerage fallowing close after

The rest of us remain silent after she is gone. Then I noticed a new face in the room

"ah! Rias, why didn't you say you got a new member?" I ask catching everyone off guard

"other matters seemed more important before the appropriate time" she said

The blue haired new girl stepped forward "Xenovia Quarta Rias Gremory-sama new second night"

"she's the natural wielder of Derandal. We met when the church sent her and another here to defeat Kokabiel for stealing the Excalibur fragments" Rias fills in a few gaps in the story I missed

"very impressive, you're gaining a great powerhouse of a peerage" I compliment honestly

"thank you, you need to build your peerage so I can defeat you" she says proudly

"nah, I couldn't care less about [rating games] but you will definitely be a great devil in them" I say

After that it was just regular conversation about what I missed while I was gone. Asia and Xenoiva where asking me all kinds of questions about my wings, I showed them off to them as they complimented them. Then Rias decided to give me some information she found out

"during the fight with Kokabiel, he said some things about the pevious great war" she started "as you learned the previous great Satan's all died at the end."

I just nodded, wondering where she was going with this

"well apparently god died too" she said slowly

"he wasn't supposed to tell you that" I say without shock

"what! You knew?" she yell questioned me

"of course I did. My father is the son of Michael, the archangel who is acting as the new god" I say stunning the room in silence

Asia and Xenoiva faint. Everyone else just stares openmouthed.

"but that, that's…" Rias trails off mumbling

"believe it or not, it is the truth" I say "also, parent's day is tomorrow right?" I ask

Akeno answers because Rias is still lost from my confession "it is, are yours coming?"

"I will invite them, so it's possible" I answer

Standing up I grab my things "the meeting was nice, I'll see you all tomorrow" with that I went home

* * *

When I got home I was greeted by a wonderful sight. Ophis and Simi where watching tv and sharing a blanket on the couch. When I entered the room Simi jumped up and tackled me in a hug saying "Simi has missed daddy, Simi has gone too long without daddy. Simi wants mommy and daddy to stay with Simi"

My heart sank, she was right. She deserves two parents who are together and can spend every moment together. I look up at Ophis "the dragon you mentioned that snored too loud is awake. Would you be opposed to living here for a little while?" I ask Ophis

"I wouldn't mind, my egg cycle is going to begin soon. So it is a good time to stay close to my mate." She said blandly, but I could feel her real happiness at the opportunity

"great, but being here you would have to lower your power enough to feel like a at least an average dragon" I say to her, mostly as a reminder, she is already clever enough to understand anyways

She just nods as Simi curls back up with her and watches more tv

I contact my mom and tell her of parent's day, she said she'll call dad and they would love to come. I hope they can make it, it would be fun seeing the devils freak out over my parents.

* * *

(the next day)

Leaving the house was a challenge, Ophis was vary insistent that she needed to spend more time with me to increase the likelihood of entering her egg cycle. I however wasn't going to let the devils know about her existence. Eventually I won the argument (horary for mankind) but I knew she would do something someday to change, probably beg me to enter school.

But today is parent's day. Which means that hopefully at least my mother maybe my father will be coming to visit me in school. I hope it won't be a bloodbath

Sitting in my homeroom class felt very different, my class was all girls, except me. So I felt the eyes of every overprotective father boring a hole in my head. It was not a pleasant feeling. But after most of the parents arrived I was a little worried because my mom wasn't here yet.

As the teacher begins another boring lesion, the whole class jumps in their seats as someone slams the door open

"I think it's this one!" Serafall says to someone behind her. She scans the class for a second, before her eyes meet mine. "ha-ah, tenth time the charm!" she says walking in pulling the arms of two people

"you said that last time too" a deep male voice says.

It was my father, we also meet eyes. He smiled and walked in with less debate, but he didn't have a chance against Serafall. Her strength could shift the whole school if you didn't want to get close to it yourself.

My mother was being dragged by Serafall's other hand, it looked a lot less forced. But still forced enough to show Serafalls insistence

Both my parents look relived to see me, like they have run a marathon and I was the finish line. Which was probably pretty accurate. The teacher looks at the new gests and just points to the back of class, with all the other parents. The three fallow the hint and I feel a lot of new eyes boring into me.

After class it was time to meet up with Rias to see how she is liking today, but first I need to catch up with my parents. It has been years since I have had any time with them

"mom, dad. I'm so happy you made it" I say hugging them

"I knew I couldn't miss such an important day" dad says

"of course we made it" mom says in reply

"that fiancé of yours is something else though" she chuckles "I'm pretty sure we went to every room in this school"

Dad just slaps my shoulder "she has a good heart though, even for a devil"

"she really does" I say pulling said person to me by her waist

Serafall giggles and kisses my cheek. "I'm going to go see my sister, I'll see you later"

"okay, have fun" I say as she skips away

"so, how about we meet the leader of the devils, and his sister?" I ask walking to a group of familiar people. My parents nodding and fallowing

* * *

Walking up the conversation came into hearing range

"Ria-tan, you used to love fallowing me around all day. Saying Onii-sama, Onii-sama. what happened? Don't rebel from your beloved brother" Sirzechs said sadly

"Onii-sama, don't embarrass me" Rias responds

Rias's father just laughs at them taking pictures

Then my dad decides to mess around, he released some angel energy, my mom just held her head and I took a few steps away

Every devil looked directly at us and froze. My dad just waved his hand "nice day, wouldn't you agree?"

Sirzechs is the first to realize who he is "Jared, it is a good day"

Rias's dad tenses up "Jared? The [ocean of fire] that Jared?"

"oh that old title, calling me just Jared is fine" dad waves his hand despicably

Rias walks up to me "so these are your parents?" she smiles and bows to them "it is a great honor to meet you both"

My mother bows back "aren't you sweet. Are you one of Stixx's friends?"

Rias smiles "most days" she jokes

It was more accurate than my parents thought it was, they laugh. But I just laugh at them not understanding that she wasn't really joking.

My dad and Sirzechs walk off. Discussing who knows what. Me and my mom wonder around until class starts

"so? Have you told Serafall about Ophis?"

"I was planning too, but Ophis is into some dangerous stuff. I don't want Serafall to be cought between me and her Maou duty"

"that is very mature, but you can't lie to her. She's a smart girl, I'm sure she can separate personal matters and her duty."

"I know she's smart, but I don't want to make her life difficult"

She cups my face in her hand "tell her, she has a right to know before your relationship goes any further"

I nod, that is something I have to do

* * *

The rest of the day was simple, me and dad were at my house sparing in the back. He was winning, until I started to breath gold fire. Then I almost got the upper hand

He said "at first I didn't believe the story of you killing Kokabiel, but now I can believe it. You can hold your own with the best." He said proudly "to think you are a dragon god, and mated with Ophis. Plus, about to marry Serafall. You make me a proud father" he summed up my life pretty fast

"thanks for making it sound ordinary" I joke

After dinner there was a knock on my door. Answering it I was greeted by a crying Serafall. Taking action, I pulled her inside and avoided everyone as they got up to help. I guided her past and to my room, closing the door.

"Serafall, what happened? Why are you crying?" I asked wanting to know

"I, *hick* I got….i got kicked out of Sona's house" she collapsed onto the bed sobbing a new wave of tears

"why would she do such a thing? Don't worry, I'll stay with you" I comfort her the best I could


	16. Chapter 16 secrets reviled

That's it, Sona has crossed the line. I heading over to her house to give her a piece of my mind. I have sat by for too long, I can't watch this anymore

During the mile long walk I had plenty of time to go over what Serafall told me.

 _(flashback) {pov Serafall}_

 _What happened after she left Stixx in school. I found Sona walking the halls_

" _Sooooonnnaaaa!" she yelled running up to Sona_

" _O-Onee-sama!"_

" _I'm here to see you for parent's day, mom and dad sent me to fill in for them"_

" _Onee-sama. it's good to see you….but could you please change into something more professional. You're a maou!"_

" _eehhhhh" I giggle scratching the back of my head_

" _fine, but at least stay in my office to not cause a seen"_

" _oookaaayy" I bounce over and fallow_

 _After reaching the office I sit down "this is boringggg!" I say laying my head on the desk_

" _I'm sorry one-sama, but this is how my day is, my classes are before lunch. So you already missed them"_

" _whhaattt….. but I was helping Stixx's parents find his class"_

 _*slam* Sona slammed her hands on her desk "I'm sorry" she apologized "there was a fly_

 _After a few hours pass, mostly just napping and playing games with Sona's peerage members. It was time to head home, I decided to stay at Sona's house. Hopefully we can have a sleepover like the old days._

 _Walking into the simple two story house I was directed to the bathes, to prepare for dinner._

 _Once dinner was made we all sat down to eat, it was nice. Everyone had funny stories about various people and their parents._

 _After dinner we all head to different rooms, but me and Sona stay up and chat for a bit_

" _so Onee-sama, how will the incident with Kokabiel be handled in the future?"_

" _well us leaders of the three fractions are getting together and are going to settle all the issues, without going to war… hopefully"_

" _what if they call or Stixx to pay the debt with his life?"_

" _I wouldn't let them" I say coldly_

" _but Onee-sama-"_

 _I won't let them" even colder_

" _you would start a war over Stixx? Onee-sama that's absurd!"_

" _Don't go there sister, that is my future husband you are talking about. My love for him surpasses the need to prevent a war"_

 _*slam* "GET OUT, go to your husband then. I will not house a child" Sona says leaving the room_

* * *

(flashback end){Stixx pov}

*bang**bang**bang* I pound on Sona's door. I raise my fist up to pound again, when the door swings open

"what?!" an angry Sona yells at me. Then looks at me before slamming the door in my face

"open this door or I will blow it apart" I say warning her

After a moment the door swings open, Sona leads me to a couch "I assume this isn't a friendly visit?"

"what the hell do you think? Serafall cried herself asleep a moment ago. So no, this is not a 'friendly visit'!" I yell

Sona just stays silent

"fine I'll talk you can listen. I have watched you avoid your sister for too many years, as far as I'm concerned you are no longer her sister. You have given up your right to her love and affection. This was the last straw! It's over." I say waiting for her

"you don't understand!" Sona yells after some time

"what? What, don't I understand?" I ask

"I LOVE HER. I LOVE HER MORE THEN YOU, OR ANYONE" she screams then takes a breath and looks me in the eyes "I don't want to be her sister, she has only ever treated me as a sister. You! Where always the one she looked at with true loving eyes. Never ME!"

I was taken completely off guard, this was not at all what I expected in response. Not even a little

Sona takes a deep breath "I have loved her for the longest time. So hearing you say you are going to marry her, caused me to lose it. I am truly sorry for how I made her feel. But I can't face her knowing she will soon be with another person, becoming even farther away from me"

I take a moment to think this all over. But my brain kept coming back to the same solution. Looking at her I say "tell her, tell her everything. At this point if you don't, you will lose her even as a sister"

With that said I get up, heading to the door I say one last thing "if you love her, then be with her. So what if she is marrying me. That doesn't mean you can't have her too" then I left, and returned home

* * *

Walking back home felt like walking across the country. My mind was filled with too many thoughts, so many things changed after what I just heard. But one thing I knew now more than ever. If I told Serafall about my godhood, and my Mate. She could leave me. But now she would have someone to fall back on and help her, and love her.

At my house my parents were still awake and waiting for me. Ophis was sleeping on another couch, I sat on that one. Ophis crawled over and laid down on my lap, still asleep.

"so are you going to talk about what happened, Serafall arrived in tears. Then moments later you ran out of the house like you were looking for blood" my dad asked

"yes honey, even now you still seem like something heavy is on your mind" my mom adds

"it's nothing. Just family issues. Serafall and her sister need to have an honest sitdown and talk everything out" I say lovingly rubbing Ophis's head

"I see, then I say we all head to bed, it has been a long day" my dad says

Agreed" my mom says, but gives my dad a look no child wants to see. It was the look of 'we won't be getting any sleep tonight'

"gross, go to the other side of the house, I really don't want to hear anything" I say picking up Ophis

Waking into Simi's room I laid Ophis down next to Simi, they cuddled up together. I kissed both their foreheads. Then walked back to my room. Hoping Serafall was still asleep

She was, curled up still with red tinted eyes, from crying. But sleeping peacefully. I got into bed and looked at her

Whispering I said "I'm telling you the truth about me tomorrow, so tonight might be the last night we are ever together. So I want to say this, even though you can't hear me. I love you, I love you more than you can understand. So no matter what you have to do tomorrow, please remember that"

Shortly after that I fall asleep, hoping tomorrow won't be the end of my happiness

* * *

(the next morning)

I am greeted by my parents cooking breakfast in perfect harmony, dancing around each other and lovingly rubbing each other. It was the most heartwarming thing I have ever seen. It made me dream and imagine Serafall and I doing that.

But that made me remember, today was the day where it could all end for us.

"good morning you two" I say.

Both of them turn around embarrassed. Red faced my mom says "good morning, breakfast will be ready soon. Go and get everyone awake"

I turn and do just that. Walking into Simi's room I say the few words that always wake them up without effort "food is ready"

The two bodies jump off the bed and race to the kitchen

Chuckling I head back to my room. Serafall was just starting to stir awake

"morning" I say sitting on the bed "do you want to eat with everyone, or do you want me to bring you some and we can eat alone?"

"alone, I don't ever want to leave this bed" she says cutely but with a hint of sadness

I kiss her cheek and say "sounds like a god idea. I'll go grab some food"

Heading back to the kitchen, most of the food is gone, my mom must know the appetite of Ophis and Simi already. There are ten or so empty plates and four untouched ones. I grab to and give a sad smile to my parents saying "I would truly love to eat with you. But I need to be with Serafall right now"

"that's okay, you go be with her. Me and your father understand. We will have much more opportunities to be together in the near future." She says smiling at me and giving a knowing look to dad

Sitting back down on the bed I hand Serafall a plate "eat up, its homemade"

After eating in silence, moms cooking demands silent enjoyment. Serafall looks almost back to normal. I put the plates aside and decide that I have to stop putting off telling her

"Serafall, I have a few important things to tell you about myself. They might change how you feel about me. But I need to tell you if we will have a future together"

She gets a worried look "okay" she sounds concerned for me, putting hand on my hand

"I told you about how I was saved by a dragon already, but that wasn't the only thing that happened that day." I say taking a deep breath "the truth is, it was a dragon god who saved me. But the experience was never attempted before. So there were unintended consequences"

She tightens her grip on my hand "go on" she urges

"the dragon god turned me into a sudo-dragon god, my new dragon lunges supplied my DNA with enough energy to gain true immortality and a place next to [Great red] and [the infinite]" I say looking away

She says something I was dreading "that's not so bad, so you will outlive me"

I didn't even think about that. That changes everything for me. But I have one last thing "one more thing. The dragon who saved me, is now my mate. We are bound together forever" but I quickly add, as pain starts to take over my hand "but that doesn't mean I don't still love you, a dragons mate. It's totally different to marriage"

"oh" she releases my hand "none of that is that bad. Why would you be afraid it would change things between us?"

"well first I am a dragon god, but mostly because of my dragon mate. I know you as a maou have received word of the [Khaos brigade]?" I ask

She stiffens "you shouldn't know of that"

"I know of them because my mate is the original leader of them" I see her start to radiate power "but before you get mad, the moment I found out about it I told her to stop being the leader. So she is no longer involved. They only have some of her old power-ups and they claim to have her in order to recruit dragons"

"okay, I believe you about that. But the fact that you know this dragon may cause problems. if anyone found out" she winked at me

"I know, that's why I put off telling you. Only you and Ajuka know I'm a dragon god. Only you know of my mate, I think Azazel knows more from when he scanned me" I say remembering who all knew what "and Sirzechs only knows i'm a dragon"

"so I'm special enough to know everything?" she asked

"almost. There is one last big factor to me" I say

She tilts her head to the side

"I have claimed the title of [the dragon god of judgment] after I got the power to kill any dragon with ease"

"what power is that" she asked nervously

"the power of Samael" I say producing the [Rainbow Scythe]

She just looks stunned, after a moment I put it away "so that's every secret in my life. I really hope you still can look at me the same" I say a little hopeless

She just grabbed my face and pulled me into a deep and loving kiss

"dose that answer if I still love you?" she asked

"maybe a few more and I'll know for sure" I say

* * *

An hour or so later we walk into the main room, mom and dad are holding each other close on a single chair. Simi and Ophis are sitting on a couch. Me and Serafall sit where ever

My mom gives me a look, the 'did you tell her' look

"yes, she knows it all" I say aloud

"good, secrets will only hurt a relationship" she smiles to me

I look at Serafall "Serafall, I would like you to meet Ophis, [the infinite dragon god]" I say gesturing to Ophis

"do you like magical girls?" was the only question

Ophis nodes "my daughter is one, and I love my daughter"

"yep, I taught Simi-tan everything she knows" Serafall said proudly

I just face palm

my dad then talks "so, Serafall. Will you be at the meeting?"

"yep, we gotta show those fallen angels who's the boss"

"good to hear, but what about the rumors of them announcing a peace treaty?"

"it would be great, then you and your loved one" she pointed to my mom "could finally get married"

"that would be great" he says rubbing his face to my mom's "that would be amazing"

"then if it passes you could get married along with me and Stixx-tan"

"yah" I add "that would be great"

"really" my mom asked "would you really like that?"

"of course, it would mean the world to me. It has been a long time coming" I say

"then its settled. The angels will demand peace" my dad declares

"and so will the devils" Serafall grabs my hand "along with the diamond devils"


	17. Chapter 17

On my way to school, a very familiar person is standing outside of my school. Off in the distance I can see the girl mentioned. She is talking to Issei. Then Kiba and that Xenovia girl are holding swords to her throat. But she dosen't look like she is in trouble, she could easily kill them.

Walking up I look at Vali "please don't mess with the devils. They might involve me if a fight breaks out" I say halfheartedly but with a hint of humor

"you know the white dragon?" Rias says walking up behind me

I look at vali and smirk "we've meet"

Vali huffs and looks at me "by the way. You killed the person I was charged to capture" she sounded annoyed

"he insulted my wings, his sentence was death" I say coldly

She rolled her eyes "angels and their wings" she started to walk away

I fallow, once we were out of hearing range from Rias and everyone else I say "if you're here then Azazel must be here"

She shrugs, as if saying 'maybe, maybe not'

"I wanted to talk to him about the incident, I figure it would go better in privet before the meeting is held" I say

Vali just keeps walking, so I fallow

After some time, we arrive at a maid cafe "your hobby or his?" I ask

She punches me, really hard!

"fine, fine I get it. You don't want anyone to know you like it

I duck away from the next punch, going inside I see the man in question. Seeing me he waves me over

"I wasn't expecting you" he strokes his beard "I guess I don't have to find you and kill you anymore"

My skin went cold "that is good news, I would like to keep it that way"

Azazel just smirked "so, are you here to pay the debt of the life of Kokabiel?"

"hell no, angel law dictates I had every right to kill him" I say defiantly

Azazel frowns "what angel law… and neither of us are angels?"

I sit back "I have angel wings, he insulted them. I had every right to kill him. He even repeated the insult"

"shit!" Azazel curses. "fine, you win" he thinks "but I still hope I can scan that weapon of yours"

"yah, I wanted to get that on the table so it doesn't surprise you in four days" I say

"humf" Azazel stands "you managed to ruin my mood for looking at women, I think I'll go mess with that Issei kid"

"see you later Azazel" I say

I sit for a moment, as I get ready to leave I get surprised by a guest joining the table

"hello, I didn't expect you to join me. What is it you want to talk about?"

Vali sits "I have something to confess, but you can't tell anyone"

"I'm not a priest, but I will keep this between us if you wish"

"dose Ophis still run the Khaos brigade? You are the only one I know who would actually know the answer. Because you are a dragon god yourself."

"I see, so they contacted you. Was it those old Satin people?"

Her head shoots up at me "how did you know?"

"Ophis is no longer a part of them, and when it comes to a war I will kill every dragon that fallows them. But if you still want to join them go right ahead"

"I see… they did offer me my dream of battling Great red, but without Ophis being a part of them I have no reason to join them"

"why don't you join them, if you become a spy for me. I would gladly make your dream a reality"

"is that the promise of a dragon god?"

"sure? If that is what you value. I just call it helping someone achieve their dream"

she smiles bitterly, but caches it and goes back to a nonchalant look

"fighting Great red isn't your only dream? Is it?"

She sighs "no. killing the two people who took everything from me is my true goal in life"

"I see. That sounds personal, I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate any help in that"

"no" she says strongly "I will do it alone"

* * *

(the next day)

I received a message from Rias, she told me to head to the shrine that Akeno lives in.

Arriving I was hit by the power of the gods this shrine this place used to worship, the big three. But they have long since left the shrine

"Stixx-sama?" I boy calls my name behind me

"huummm" I turn around. It is issei

"are you why I'm supposed to come here?"

"I sincerely hope not?"

"good, that was scary for a second there"

A new voice adds in "oh issei, I would love you to be here for me"

"Akeno-sempai, of course. I would love nothing more"

"I'm so confused" I say

She looks at me "you are both here to meet someone, but for different reasons"

So we all enter the shrine, as soon as we see who is there it all becomes clear.

"grandpa?!" I said to the person, I never meet my grandpa before. But only one angel has 12 wings, and only one has gold wings. That one person is my grandpa

"ahh, Stixx it is so good to finally meet you in person, my son just won't stop talking about you" Michael says

"this-this person is-s" issei stutters out

Akeno says to him "yes ise, this is Michael-kami-sama, current acting god of heaven"

Issei bows low, I don't really see the need to. After all, he is family. Bowing to family is weird

"so what are you doing here?" I ask my elder

"to give Issei a reward for battling Kokabiel as well as he did"

"m-me?"

"yes issei, you did great. When you grow more, I think you will prove to be a powerful foe" Michael said

Issei just gulped

Grandpa then held out his hands. A golden light filled the room, after it faded a weak (by comparison) dragon slaying sword was floating in front of issei

"this is [Ascalon], a great dragon slaying sword. It has been altered for you to use, we hope it will help you someday defeat your great rival. Because the gap between you too is great"

After some talking and some more time wasting, issei absorbed the sword and left with Akeno.

"it's so great to finally meet you" Michael says wrapping me in a hug

I happily hug back "same to you. I wish it was for a better reason" I say with a hint of guilt

"you did nothing wrong, this meeting would have happened anyway, you shouldn't let the guilt of killing Kokabiel cloud your mind"

"oh, I don't. his lust for war was rooted deep. He earned his fate. I feel guilty for doing it in devil territory. Forcing them to be involved"

He smiles "you make me a proud grandfather. Your heart is purer than a lot of angels"

Me and my grandfather talked for hours, him telling great stories about the past. Me telling what I could from my meager lifespan, compared to his. I didn't tell him about my dragon side. But we still had lots to discuss.

* * *

(day of the meeting of the three fractions)

I am sitting at a ridiculously large table, the others sitting around the table are, Serafall, who is next to me, Michael, who is also next to me, Sirzechs, and finally Azazel.

The meeting so far has been tense, to say the least. Azazel is having fun messing around. Making everyone nervous about his vague answers and answering questions with questions.

Vali and Issei were having a stare off. I think Issei was just being a pervert, but Vali really didn't like being so close and not beating his face in.

Me and Serafall were playing footsies under the table, she was doing her best to remain strict and official above the table. But I knew I was getting to her, slowly but surely.

After Rias and Sona gave their accounts on what happened with Kokabiel, it was my turn.

"well I arrived back to the human world, and felt some strange energies at school. Seeing the barrier, I decided to take action. I confronted Kokabiel, he stated his intentions to start a war and kill Rias. But him saying that was still an action I couldn't interfere with. Sorry Sirzechs. So I intended to not fight. But he insulted my wings." I paused as Michael gasped, and Azazel rolled his eyes. Some devils in the room had to be explained the meaning behind the gasp. But after a moment I continued "so I asked him to repeat the insult, he did. And I killed him, which was completely within my right as a born angel, even if I am only half" I finish sitting back down to resume my masterful foot play

"well, seeing as I have no grounds to ask for anything in return" Azazel said a little annoyed "how about we put forth a proposition, to prevent any future people from starting any wars"

Everyone was taken off guard. Including me

"that would be a great future plan, Sirzechs?" Michael asked "would you be opposed to writing a peace contract?"

Thinking about it he eventually said "it would solve future problems. Yes, that sounds like a worthwhile goal"

Azazel claps his hands, everyone turns to him "excellent, so a contract will be put into the works. This is exciting"

Some more small disscution later and my father giving his dad advice every so often. Serafall giving her say when asked to. And the two other dragons being asked what they plan for the future

"I just want to fight strong people" Vali answered

"I want to grope Rias-sama's breasts" the moron- I mean issei answered

Then timed stopped. Literally. Time froze, freezing the majority of the people in the room. Those unaffected were, me, Serafall, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, issei, Rias she was holding Issei's hand, Vali, Grayfia.

It was a powerful spell, it froze my father. He had 8 wings, this power was something to be feared

Michael looked at me "how did you not freeze along with your father?" he asked

'I'm a dragon god' I thought but said "I was touching Serafall at the moment" Serafall blushed at my reveal of our playfulness

"it seems we have party crashers" Azazel said looking out the window

Sirzechs got up and looked "magicians hundreds of them and growing. They must have caused this time stop somehow"

"the dhamphir boy" Azazel said looking at Rias

She turned red with rage "if they have hurt my servant, they will pay with their life a hundred times over"

Azazel looked at Vali "would you mind fending them off while we fix this?"

"sounds like fun" I say as Vali burst into light dawning her armor

We both jump out of the window. She gets right to work taking out tons of people on the right, so I hovering with my beautiful wings. Decide to lay waste to the left people

I decide to try my new fire [Greek fire]. I unleash a massive ball of liquid fire, it hits the ground in front of the entire army of humans. Hitting the ground missing everyone was the goal. A tsunami of fire headed straight into the army. Laying waste to almost everyone, they must not have expected such an old type of fire. After all, the god who owns it has been asleep for a long time.

Leaving hundreds of piles of bones and a few dozen people who could put up a strong enough shield. I decided to form a [golden fire] sword, I got to work cleaning up the left overs


	18. Chapter 18

The battle was intense, so many deaths. But this enemy seemed to have limitless fighters. Me and Vali where still taking out dozens and dozens of human magic users. But for every death, two or three more would appear to start more attacked.

I was starting to regret the dragon energy suppresser, I willingly gave up my infinite energy supply, just to hide my identity. Now I was running out of energy, if this continued for much longer I would have to change my tactics.

Vali was making me look weak She was killing more than me. Faster than me, and didn't even look tired.

But I was still doing plenty. The enemy eventually figured out how to make a shield to block my [Greek fire] but my golden fire still destroyed anything they made to block me.

My beastly instincts were begging me to breath a torrent of fire to end the battle. But I didn't want to play my trump card so soon in front of my enemies.

I fight my way over to Vali and order "were aren't making any progress. Let's focus instead on protecting, let them build confidence. Then we'll strike with larger attacks"

{"agreed, this is getting boring"} was the draconic voice that responded

We retreated back to the school building, making it look like we were tired, well I was tired. But Vali made herself look tired, probably thinking I was acting weak

Once we were away from the enemy, they all started forming ranks. Filling in and looking much more like an invading army

There were about a thousand or so humans. They all went to attention as a teleportation seal appeared in the sky above the army of magicians

I knew the seal well, it was someone who I despised "Leviathan" I spat out

The woman appeared from the seal, a tall big breasted woman with brown hair. The woman who liked to believe she was the rightful person to be named a great Satin, just because her grandmother was the original Leviathan.

"it's about time you lot got yourselves together, what could have possibly been holding so many of you up?" the woman asked rudely to the humans "I mean, are you all so weak, that you have trouble killing a few devils?"

Then she looks at Vali and me "only two left, well that's disappointing. It seems I underestimated you 'humans' but I will have some fun before I go and kill my true targets"

She must have a really bad informant, she must have thought her army was facing another army. Oh, well. Her mistake is our victory

I say not looking away from the enemy "Vali, you handle the ground forces" she starts to object "I know she is strong and you want to fight strong people. But this one is personal"

She begrudgingly nods and waits for the battle to start

The woman then goes into, bad guy speech mode "I am Katerea Leviathan, true name sake to the leviathan title. I have come today to kill you fake Satin's and claim the title that was stolen from me. I also come before you all today to tell you it is a war, we the [khaos brigade] are starting it, and we will begin with your deaths.

*clap* *clap* *clap* Azazel sarcastically claps "to bad for you. It seems you haven't yet relized your mistake" he said

"what are you talking about, you filthy fallen bird" she responds

"well… for one thing you can't possibly win in a war, and another. You can't possibly win today" he says condescendingly

"of course we can the [Khaos brigade] is led by Ophis, the [infinite dragon god] the true god feared by all other gods" she says smugly. I'll be honest, she is a good liar

"oh really?" I question "prove it"

"are you mad boy?" Azazel yells a question at me "you don't just throw that name around casually"

I couldn't tell if he was acting or not, but I really didn't care

"ha-ha-ha" Katerea laughs "fine, it seems like a waste, but I will 'prove it' as you requested" she reached into her boobs and pulled out a vile. "this is one of Ophis's snakes, it gives the user unimaginable power" she drinks the black contents

Azazel gives me a quick look, he grinned. 'so he was acting, well at least he's not a moron'

Katerea hunches over in pain, then screams out a pained yell. Black energy swirling around her

She stands upright, still floating in the air "now, why don't you go and grab that bitch Serafall. I would love to kill her first" she says, her voice sounding disembodied

Vali the runs off with Azazel to handle the army

"ohhh~ it seems you have been abended. I will make your death swift" she says looking down on me

I look up and say "I would tell you the same, I have every intention of making you suffer" I brought out my wings, diamonds sparkling in the light and feathers so white they could blind.

"this just got exciting, you're the rumored white winged devil. That changes things" she began "Ophis was interested in having you joi-"

I threw a golden fire spear right at her. She dodged it but luckily stopped talking

"you moron!" she yells at me

I fly up level with her, doing my best to show off my wings "I don't like your voice, and I really don't like you lying to me"

I form about a hundred dagger sized blades of gold fire. She responds by creating an equal number of ice blades. We launch them and every single one explodes on impact with its counterpart

This went on for several more rounds, forming weapons. Then clashing, then forming them again.

After some time, me refusing to talk to Katerea, her blabbering about how great she is, and I'm lucky to be alive this long I get tired of not making any ground.

"hey wanna-be, this is getting boring. How bout I take off my limiter?" I ask

"ha-ha. No matter what you do it won't be enough to defeat me" she replied as we both land she looks around "wha-what happened here?"

Every member of her army was gone, time was no longer frozen and Azazel Sirzechs, and Serafall were watching my battle

"YOU!" Katerea points to Serafall "enough with this child, you are my true goal" she says forming a massive spear of ice

Serafall boils with rage "don't you DARE talk to him that way!" she started to form a spear of her own

But the power of Ophis's snake was more helpful against other foes. Ophis's power naturally avoided hiting me, so during the battle I was hardly ever getting hit. Katerea didn't know this, but against Serafall Katerea would be back at mega-full power

"Serafall! NO!" I scream out

But it was too late, Katerea threw her spear, destroying Serafall's.

There was an explosion of ice, both Azazel and Serafall were hit.

That was the last moment of my sane side, I completely gave in to my inner beast

(3rd person pov)

In the aftermath of the explosion Serafall laid unconscious next to Azazel. She survived the blast thanks to the quick thinking of Azazel, he used his arm as a shield. His arm was gone, but they were both alive

But Stixx didn't know that. All he saw was Serafall dying in his mind. All traces of his emotion were gone

Standing where Stixx was a moment ago, was a being unlike any other. It still had Stixx's wings, but the scales of the beast were a purple so deep, the sky's in the underworld would be jealous.

The beast was still humanoid, but his hands from fingertips, to elbows were covered in dragon scales. It was the same for his legs, but you couldn't see due to clothing. Everywhere else was stixx the light tan fo devil kind

The [rainbow dragon] tattoo moved from his arm too his back. Resting below his wings

The dragon didn't breathe, it didn't even need to. All it did was stare at Katerea

Katerea was confused, she felt something in the back of her mind telling her to run, but she ignored it. She was too proud to go back now. She finally killed her enemy. Now she just had to kill the rest.

Katerea jumped a little when the beast spoke. It was Samael's voice, but the only person who could remember what it sounded like, was unconscious. And Michael was already away healing Issei

{"I don't have control over my host for long, he has completely lost all sense of reason"} the monster looked directly into Katerea's eyes {"whatever you did awoke some dormant force. I'm holding it back the best I can, but it is much more powerful"}

The monster struggled in place, trying to take a step then the voice called out {"Sirzechs! You need to get everyone out of here. Things are about to go from bad to worse"}

Sirzeches jumped into action, he didn't know why. But this voice seemed urgent. So he quickly teleported everyone he could back to Issei's house, Grayfia inside of the meeting room took the rest there too

During Stixx's fight, Issei and Vali fought, Issei lost. Vali then stated she joined the Khaos brigade.

Now it was Katerea and Stixx. Alone on an empty battle field

"I don't know what you are, but you will pay for sending my enemy's away" Katerea said defiantly

The dragon the spoke in a completely new tone of voice {"your punishment is death"}

Then he reached out and in a gabbing motion, pulling it to the side. It looked like a random motion. Until Katerea collapsed. Crying out in pain. As her body glowed black for a second time

The snake she drank, slithered out of her mouth heading for Stixx. He reached down and let the snake curl up in his hand. As it settled the snake started to transform

In an explosion of black light, an executioners axe was no in Stixx's hand. Giving it a few test swings, the monster who replaced Stixx then turned to the side and prepared to launch at Katerea

Katerea was busy coughing up blood and slowly dying from the power in her body rejecting her, she didn't even feel the monster run up to her and raise his blade above her head

But as Katerea turned her face to look up, she knew it was over. She only had one option left. So she activated her trump card [self-destruction]

*KABOOM*

The resulting explosion blew Stixx into the school building, blasting off both of his hands

But it also had the effect of returning Stixx back to his senses. His body changed back to normal except for his missing arms, Acheron having no arm to return to stayed on his back

The axe started to glow purple, it then changed from an axe, to a snake to a little girl, a naked little girl. Who then looked down at Stixx, who was slowly bleeding out.

the girl then placed a hand on Stixx's chest. In a flash of purple energy, the girl transmuted her own body into a brand new set of arms for the sleeping Stixx


	19. Chapter 19

I open my eyes, looking around I can tell I'm in my room. There is a warm feeling covering half my side, turning my head I'm flooded with emotion. Serafall was sleeping next to me, cuddling me while she slumbers

Tears start to form at the corners of my eyes. 'she's live, she's alive and she is healthy'

{'yes, and you wouldn't be if that mate of yours wasn't watching out for you'} Samael's voice filled my head, for the first time in years

'Samael? Is that you. Have you stopped you resting?' I ask in my mind to him

{'yes it's me you moron. And no, but I was rudely woken up by you going [berserk]'} he said sounding annoyed

'what are you talking about, what even happened? The last thing I remember was Serafall getting hit' I ask

{'I don't like explaining things. Long story short. You lost control of your dragon god self. And almost attacked that devil bitch with enough power to crack the earth in half'} Samael explained

'for real?, what happened to make me 'almost' attack' I ask

{'the bitch blew herself up, blowing off your arms'}

'but I have arms still?'

{'thank Ophis for that, she had a snake form new arms for you'}

I look at my arms, the limiter is still there, it's bound to my soul. I have to take it off for it to leave me. Acheron is still there, but he has basically stopped talking to me. I think he is busy masking my dragon aura, along with his own need to hibernate and build up power

'so did anyone learn about what I was?'

{'possibly, you did transform in front of everyone, they will most likely ask you shit tons of questions'}

'great' I let out a grown out loud

Serafall's eyes shoot open "Stixx?!" she franticly asked, but still tired

I grab her head, cupping her cheeks "it's okay, I'm okay" I say then pull her into a kiss

Tears from both our eye mix on our faces, mine from the joy of her being alive, and from the sadness of me worrying her so much

"so what happened after the fight?" I asked after our emotion packed make-out session

"well, from what Sirzechs-tan told me. Michael-kami-tan and Jared-tan went out after Sirzechs-tan appeared in a frantic state, after a massive burst of power, everyone panicked and jumped into action. They found you passed out, blood everywhere. But after bringing you back here, Simi forced you do drink her Phoenix blood"

"wow, so how long ago was that?" then I thought of something else "where's Ophis?"

"you have been asleep for three days, Ophis-kun is with Simi-tan, she was very distressed when her dad came home almost dead. Ophis-tan said Simi almost gave away too much blood trying to heal you" Serafall answered

I panicked "is she okay?"

Serafall put a hand on my chest pushing me back down onto the bed "she's fine, Ophis is a good mother. She didn't once leave either of your sides"

I looked at her "come again? Either?"

She pointed to a necklace "that's a piece of Ophis-kun, she is using it to monitor you from now on, he-he"

I looked at the new accessory, I seem to be getting a lot of them. The necklace was a dragon's fang, almost pure black. Only an inch long, on a gold chain

"geez, now I feel like a terrible boyfriend. Not getting my girlfriend, or my fiancé, any jewelry" I say jokingly

"you still have time, maybe a human style engagement ring, that would be perfect" she says

"hhuummmm" I mutter

*BAM*

The bedroom door slams open

"HE'S AWAKE!" Sirzechs yells seeing me sitting up

That was the moment I realized our state of dress

Naked, both me and Serafall are completely naked. The thought of Sirzechs seeing Serafall's breast angers me. So I threw a purple fire ball at him. [sin fire] won't hurt a devil, so it was just used to make him leave

"son-of-a-, that fucking burns!" Sirzechs yells. Well [sin fire] can't kill a devil, it might hurt though

Quickly finding clothing I ask "why were we naked?"

She pulled up some shorts "to transfer some devil energy, you didn't have any"

Finally completely dressed "oh, well thanks"

Walking into my kitchen I'm greeted by lots of people. Rias, Grayfia, Azazel, Sirzechs, Rias's peerage, and Simi, who is wearing a bracelet that looks like I black metal snake, I could feel it was Ophis.

"good-" I look out the window "noon" I finish

"glad to see you alive and well, I expect you to be in the underworld this week" Rias says

"that's right! The young devils meeting. Am I even allowed to go?" I point my question to Sirzechs

"Rias, thank-you for coming here with me, but you and your servants need to go home and prepare for the trip" Sirzechs says without room for argument, his eyes locked onto mine

"O-Okay Onii-sama" she says a little detoured as she and her servants leave. Grayfia left with them, most likely to help them get ready

I suddenly get hit with a musky smell. I lift my arm and smell a bit "can we have this interrogation in the hot spring out back, I really need a bath?" I ask the group

"he-he, so you caught on to our intentions? Any rate, a good soak sound like the right atmosphere for the discussion" Azazel says amused

"fine" was the swift answer from Sirzechs

* * *

(an hour later)

"aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh, this is perfect" Azazel says relaxing in the water

"Azazel, we need to start the questions. Stixx? Are you ready?" Sirzechs asked

Simi and Serafall, and probably Ophis are in the other hot spring. Completely out of view from this one

"I'm good, ask away" I say

+"do you remember what happened during your fight with Katerea leviathan-sama?"+ (Sarzechs)

"all of it, up until Serafall was hit by her ice blast"

-"what is the next thing you remember?"-(Azazel)

"waking up next to Serafall"

+"do you know what accrued after you blacked out, we still can't find Katerea's whereabouts"+

-"and the investigation done on seen points to a high level self-destruction spell"-

"I was told by a witness what happened during the fight with her"

+"who? Was it the voice that spoke with me?"+

-"was it that toy you showed me?"-

"yes to both"

+"then please fill us in"+

"I lost control of my draconic power, the shock and anger of seeing Serafall die, in my mind, forced me to unleash all of my dragon energy. The resulting beast was set on attack mode, I must have beaten or weakened Katerea enough to use her last-resort. The explosion caused me to return to my mind, and ended the battle"

+"is that really everything?"+

"it's everything I'm willing to give, Katerea is dead, I am alive. What else really matters?"

-"she blew off my arm with a stray blast, and you somehow beat her. That's what matters. Should we continue to trust you? Or do we fear you for the monster you can become!?"-

"Azazel, I understand your position as a leader, you as well Sirzechs. But I am not the enemy. Look at me however you want, but I am your only hope in this upcoming war. So please trust that I am keeping things from you two, too keep them from everyone. If our enemy's knew of me, all of my efforts would be a waste"

+"fine, but I expect a version, with a better made battle story. I need something to present to the elders. They are going to want details, so add-in stuff that makes it believable"+

"agreed"

-"I'll give the news about your heath to your parents, your dad is probably still on edge about it all"-

"thank-you. Now lets forget this ever happened. No one is to know. that's all I ask"

-+"okay"+-

* * *

(A/N)

this was just a recap chapter, next chapter will start the next arc. and if any of you were wondering. the dragon form was not his balance breaker, it was his true form.


	20. Chapter 20 meeting the family

It's time to go back to the underworld. Rias and Sona are taking the Gremory train to get there. But I hate how long that takes. I would much rather travel fast and spend more time with Serafall.

Walking to a shrine it town, the fallen angel portal is in the holy part of town. I pass a large shrine. My inner diamond devil tells me that a god is summoned there. That made me suspicious

There aren't many beings powerful enough to summon a god, let alone a Japanese god. Gods that are still awake and have fallowers are vary difficult to summon

Walking up the stairs to the shrine, my eyes start to squint, like I was looking at the sun after being in the dark for hours

Finally making it to the top I'm struck by a blinding light. Once my eyes adjust. This involved my upper dragon lids dropping down and covering my eyes, much like a lizard

"well, well. It's not every day a devil enters my shrine, let alone can stand in the light of my power and still be alive" a beautiful sounding voice says, but the person is still out of sight

"it's not every day I see a god sitting in a Japanese shrine" I say holding my hand up to block some more light from my eyes

"perceptive, for your adequate brain I will allow you to live, but tell me. How is a devil able to enter my holy grounds?" the woman asked

In answer I let out my wings, showing off my white feathers and now overpoweringly shiny diamonds. The jewels seemed to shine brighter than the light the woman was pointing at me

The light starts to die down, like the sun was moving behind a cloud. Still bright. But no longer able to burn out your eyes

My eyes were very thankful. My upper lids were still down, but I could now see the person standing before me. She was a mature woman, long black hair that almost hit the floor. Her skin was almost as white as my wings. And she was wearing a pure gold Kimono, it looked like real metal, but it flowed like regular cloth.

"you are a vary interesting devil" the woman said

"thank you, may I know your name? mine is Stixx bathymaas. Son of Jared" I say giving a honoring bow

She returned the bow, with much less honor "I am Ohirune-no-muchi-no-kami, but you may address me as Amaterasu. I am a member of the Shinto god trinity"

"ahh, lady of the [black fire], it is a true honor to meet you. I truth I was one day looking to fine you" I say, remembering her legends

"based on how you know my name I can guess what you would have asked me" she holds out her hand. A black fire ball formed in her palm "I take it this is what you want from me?"

The fire looked like a burning shadow, as if the fire was absorbing light and leaving nothing but darkness

"that is correct. but I wished to have more time to grow my fire using capabilities" I say as she put out the fire and we walked inside the small house

"many beings have tried to learn my fire. But none have been successful. For one simple reason" she says creating a whole tea set, complete with hot water, from her Kimono sleeve "my fire is the creation of a god. Designed for a god of fire. It would take a god of equal or greater power to use it"

"well, I'll ask you to give me a test" I ask, but I want to have a little fun too "something only a god of your power would be able to do?"

She looks at me, then decides to indulge my weird request. Reaching into her sleeve again, she pulls out a sword "if you can make this sword shine as bright as the mid-day sun. I will teach you to use my flames"

"what's the swords name?" I ask. As she sets it on the tea table

"Claiomh Solais. It's an Irish sword of legend, it's nickname is [the sword light]. From what I've seen it can one day replace the sun, if anything were to destroy the current one" she spoke smoothly

"alright. Sounds like a real challenge. Wouldn't the earth by hurt by me creating a sun on the surface?" I ask before I touch the thing

"I am here, if it does shine bright enough. I will absorb the excess energy" she answered

With that said my worries went away. I reached to my right forearm and unhooked my power suppresser. As I put the device down I felt my dragon god power return. Amaterasu's eyes opened wide, she stood up and stepped back.

Smiling I looked over at her "I'm sorry for shocking you, but I have secrets to keep"

Grabbing the hilt, I started to pump a small amount of power into the sword. It responded by producing a steady glow. I realized just how much power would be necessary to be as bright as the sun.

"this is an unfair test to any being that isn't already a sun god" I say

"it is, but something tells me it won't be an issue for you" she says back

I give a small laugh. Then slowly put a flow of ever growing power. The sword responded by growing brighter and hotter, my eyes started to water from the brightness

"do the other gods have super powered sunglasses, because if this is what it's like standing close to you. The glasses are definitely a must" I say jokingly while still making the sword brighter, it was almost like the sun during a sunrise

after a few more minutes I reached the swords maximum output. I tried to put more power into it, but the sword pushed the power back into me

"is this bright enough?" I ask with my eyes closed

"it's actually brighter, if the sun were this bright it would burn the earth. this brightness could light up the underworld" she answered

instead of reducing my power the slow way. I reached down and grabbed my power suppresser and clipped it on. The gems glowed with the strain of my power, it worked overtime to absorb and release my draconic power, as it worked the sword rapidly diminished in light

after a few seconds the room looked like it was midnight in comparison. My eyes constricted with the lack of light. When I could see again I was greeted by the sight of Amaterasu sipping tea like nothing happened. She then slides a cup to me as I sit back down

"yes, my childish brother made a pair of sunglasses as a joke one year. But all they did was cause people to go blind" she spoke as I coughed up the tea I was drinking

"that's so great, it makes sense. You wouldn't have to be worried by the light of the sun, because no light would be able to enter your eyes" I say getting her to look at me annoyed

"yes-yes, he is so….. hilarious" she says fighting the urge to vomit

"anyways, sorry about tricking you before. With the whole test thing. But now that you have seen it you can understand why I was hiding it?" I say sincerely

"I do, you have a power that will change the fate of the world. Revealing yourself carelessly would give others the opportunity to destroy you" she spoke to me as we drank the perfect tea

I just nod then say "so does this mean the deal is off about me using your fire?"

"no, it was the word of a god. So I will give you the power you asked for, but it will take time to learn properly" she said

"I have to be in the underworld in a few days. After the meeting I need to attend I will contact you in the shrine of the diamond devils. My mother has enough power to form a connection between your world and ours. So until then I will be on my way, and thank you for the tea. It was delicious" I say bowing deep and respectful before leaving the room to head to the fallen angel portal like I originally intended

* * *

(underworld){valley of dragons/ edge of dragon territory}

"why did you ask me here?" I ask Azazel and Siraechs

+"to ask a dragon here for a favor"+

-"yah, chances are he would ignore us, but you he seemed to like"-

"great. What's the favor?"

+"to train that Issei boy, he needs a dragon to teach him how to use the [welsh dragon] properly"+

*doooooooooonn* a dragon roars up above

The dragon lands {"you have a lot of nerve coming to my territory Azazel"} Tannin says striking fear into Azazel

-"I have permission to enter this part of the underworld"- Azazel says pulling his color nervously

"hay Tannin. These two have a favor to ask. But they brought me here to properly ask you to do it"

+"yes, I would like to hire you to train a member of my sisters peerage"+

{"not interested"}

-"the boy is the host of the red dragon emperor"-

{"how much is the pay?"}

+"4,000 miles of land"+

{"deal, but no one is allowed to watch the training"}

-"sounds fair, dragons and their secrets"- Azazel said that while giving me a look

"ha-ha"

* * *

(underworld){Lilith city/Gremory territory}

I'm walking around the shopping district of the biggest city in all of the underworld. Anything you can think or dream of is found here. If you can't find it, then someone will make it for you. All you need is money

My goal is simple, find someone who can make a ring. I have the perfect diamond for it. I just need the metal to hold it

{Dwarven gold and mithril}

That was the name of the shop I entered, the short man who helped me was not a dwarf, he was short. But I was able to buy a solid gold ring.

My choice of diamond was probably the most important decision in my life. I let out my wings in the shop, much to the surprise to the owner, but I was a paying costumer so he didn't say much. I took one diamond off each wing, to maintain balance, and to make two pieces of jewelry.

The one I used today was one of the rainbow diamonds, it shifted between the seven colors like I hoped it would, after I removed it from my body.

I handed the diamond to the man, he studied it saying "it's a flawless 5karat diamond" he masterfully placed it into the ring. Adding some basic spells to keep damage and dirt from the ring

He asked about the second diamond, saying he would be happy to help me with finding its perfect placement

I just waved him off and payed him

* * *

{Sitri main household}

"lord and lady Sitri" I say bowing deep accepting the greeting of the Stiri family. Sona has refused to see me, she is still confused and upset about my words and anger towards her

"please Bathymaas-sama, you are about to join the family, no need for formalities" Sena Sitri says. Her husband is the formal one calmly coughs

"ah-hem. Regardless, it is good to finally meet you. Our eldest daughter has told us much, but we have never had the chance before now" Delfall Sitri said

Serafall, stood next to me, red faced and said "daaaaaddd"

With greetings done I set out for my mission, leaving Serafall with her parents I went to find Sona. Finding her queen was the first step.

Tsubaki, I need to ask a favor of you" I say walking up to said girl in a random room

"what can I do for you Bathymaas-sama" she responded with a small bow

"please guide me to Sona, I have urgent words for her. And I am vary lost in this giant house" I say

She looked a little unsure, chances are she was told by Sona to not be disturbed

"I promise not to say you escorted me, I'll take full blame if she gets mad" I say

She nods and turns guiding me away

*knock-knock-knock*

"what is it?" was the reply from inside the room

"quick the house is on fire and we need your special water powers to save everyone!" I say faking a panic

"go away" was the prompt reply

"it's time for you to have a proper talk" I say to the door

"why? It won't change anything" she said sounding like she was sitting next to, or leaning on the door

So I sit down facing the door "what are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid, I just don't want to ruin our sisterly relationship" she said becoming sad

"nether of you has said a word to each other in days, if you don't step up and face your feeling, you will no longer be able to be a sister in Serafall's eyes" I say trying to explain

The door slowly opens revealing a sobbing Sona "i-i-I don't know hoooowww" she said falling into my chest

I rub the back of her head "just start with an apogee, then go from there"

She nods into my chest as the tears lessen. After some time, she is mostly back to her normal strict self. Cold glair and formal way of acting

"I have a question?" she asks out of nowhere

I raise my eyebrow as if saying 'go on?'

"why are you encouraging me to be with Serafall?" she asked

"it's simple. I love her, but you also love her. I know you won't try to steal her from me, and I know Serafall will make us both happy. It's a very sexist system that only allows males to have multiple wives, it's only fair in my mind that a woman can have multiple lovers too" I say

"that's both vary trusting and unusual" she said

"you said before that Serafall only ever loved you as a sister. But how do you know that?" I ask

"because, she _is_ my sister. That's the only love I have received from her" Sona said

"do you know why Serafall wears all those magical girl outfits?" I ask her

"no, I just figured she was into that kind of thing?" she answered confused with my question

"once long ago, you and me were kids, probably 4 or 5, we both were watching some human cartoon. You were sitting on Serafall's lap, and on the show the character did some heroic and lifesaving act. You turned to Serafall and said 'is Onee-chan like that?' and Serafall hugged you and said 'I am if you believe in me' after that day Serafall did everything in her power to be a hero for the underworld, you've helped me with her paperwork. You know it's not average work. it's charity and volunteer work. she is always helping kids and devils who have lost hope"

I look back at her, she stopped walking at the end of my story

"i-I didn't know" she looked up at me "she has been dressing like that all this time because of a stray thought of a child?" she asked

"not just a child. You" I point at her

"me?" she says walking back up to me

I nod and guide us hopefully to Serafalls room. But probably like some storage room

"I'm lost, your house is too big" I say throwing up my hands

"you found my room no problem?" she said questioning me

"yep, it was like playing the lottery, I got lucky" I lie

She just shakes her head not buying my lie "where do you want to go?"

"where else Serafall's room" I say

She stiffens "you want me to talk to her now?"

"yep, but don't worry. I won't be there. So you won't have to act careful about what you say"

Arriving at a new door I decide to just enter. Because I felt I of all people was allowed

"eeeppp" Serafall squeaks as I open the door fast "what's going on-oh"

"good afternoon serafall" I say dragging Sona in by the hand "I have to go but I'm leaving Sona here to talk and for you two to get past this barrier" then I run out of the room closing the door on their confused faces

Quickly leaving the house I walked as fast as I could to leave

(3 hours later)

I made it to the front door to the Stiri house. Walking outside I breathed a deep sigh of relief "finally!"


	21. Chapter 21

The young devils meeting was today, Sona and serafall talked all day yesterday. I can only assume it went well, I haven't heard from ether of them. But I will see them both during the meeting.

Simi, being my queen, is forced to attend the meeting along with me. She is still recovering from giving me so much of her blood. Ophis said that when a phoenix gives its blood away, it is actually giving away its own life force. The repercussions of her actions still haven't shown. But it's only a matter of time until I start growing feathers and walk around like a chicken…..

I really just want this meeting to end so i can go and learn [black fire]. But apparently this meeting is important, Sirzechs will introduce the threat of the [Khaos brigade] and tell them the details of the peace treaty

I was the second person to arrive in the pre-meeting hall, the first was the famous [great king], he was ranked #1 in the rating games. Sairaog Bael. He was a devil born without the powers of his family name, the [power of destruction] the same powers Rias and Sirzechs use.

He instead grew his own form of power, using pure strength and willpower he learned the chakras and auras, now he can beat some of the most powerful high class devils without breaking a sweat

"Sairaog!" I yell in excitement greeting him

"Stixx! Still refusing to use proper suffixes still I see" he says pointing out my personal way of being independent

"still the most powerful I hear" I say ignoring the suffix topic

"well when you dream big, you have to work hard for it" he says

"don't I know that" I nod at him

"so there has been lots of talk about you, are you really an angel sent down to eradicate the devil race?" he asked jokingly

"I might leave a few of you, you devils are good eats. Wouldn't want to stop the buffet" I joke back

"ha-ha-ha" he burst out laughing, hearing him lose it causes me to laugh too

Regaining his composer, he says "but really, what are you. The underground groups all say you are this half angel half 'diamond devil' but the elders don't answer any questions about what those are and no one's parents are talking about it, saying it's a forbidden topic in devil history" he asks

"it will be made know today, I have a plan. The elders won't be able to hide this under a rug after today" I say but not answering his question

"alright, I hope you know what you're doing" he says as the doors open letting in five high-class devils and their corresponding peerages

Sairaog gets to work greeting them and being the [great king] he is titled for

After some time, which was actually the correct time for the pre-meeting, Sona and her servants arrive. I walk over to her, Simi fallowing but otherwise anti-social. She and her servants give me a bow saying "greetings Bathymass-sama" I respond with an equal bow but stay silent

I give Sona a questioning look, she gives me a look back that says 'not here'. But it wasn't a 'I hate you' look. So I took it as a good sign everything went okay

* * *

Thirty minutes late and the last to arrive was Rias

But of course since she was the sister to Sirzechs, the most powerful devil in the underworld. No one said a thing about her late arrival

Except for my uncaring ass

"you're late!" I said in the middle of the room making sure everyone heard me

"who do you think you are talking to me like that?!" she got upset at me, and probably embarrassed about everyone's stares

"yah, yah. Sorry [Ruin princess], I shall lick you shoes to beg for your forgiveness" I said sarcasm vary apparent. which got a couple of laughs out of the others

*huff* she huffed and stomped away, her servants fallowing and suppressing their own giggles

After a few conversations, I stayed out of, and some fights that I was forced to stay out of. The real meeting got underway

* * *

There were seven young high-class devils. A powerful number in the supernatural world.

Me, Rias, Sona, Sairorg, Seegvaria, Diodora, Zephyrdol.

We all greeted and pretended to play nice, even though most of us hate each other.

We were sitting in a grand dining hall, on one side sat the elder devils, which is just a group of really old devils. They number 14, another powerful number in the supernatural world. On another wall sat Serafall and Sirzechs, Ajuka, Falbium Asmodeius. We young devils sat on the opposite side as the elders

Sirzechs then got to his speech "good day the future of all devils, todays gathering is to discuss the future you all are going to one day inherit. In order to best do this I would like to start by you telling each other and us, your dreams for the future. Soon you will be sent out to battle and protect what you dream of. So it's important to hold onto that"

There was a pause, Sairorg was the first to act, being the great king it was his duty to go first "My dream is to become a maou"

The elders seemed pleased with that, even though they believed a devil without the powers of their clan was useless

Rias was next "I want to live as the next Gremory head, and win every [rating game]"

That seemed to really make the elders all happy and proud

Sona stood next "I wish to build a school for the [rating games] here in the underworld"

The elders looked back and forth from each other than one spoke "there already is one child, you even attended it?"

She didn't miss a beat "I wish to build one for all devils, low and high-class alike"

That really seemed to confuse "tha-that's impossible" [ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha] they all busted out laughing

In response, half the room started to freeze, on Serafall's side. And the opposite side where I was, the air started to heat up to the point of chairs and tables starting to blacken with burn marks

This prompted the elders to stop laughing, and Sirzechs being a great diplomat said "why don't we test their resolve. Allow them to prove the power and worth of their dreams?" he looked at each elder "a [rating game] between Rias-sama and Sona-sama"

The two mentioned girls looked at each other, their childhood rivalry starting up all over

After the decision the next devils took their turns. Seegvaria said she wanted to be the most powerful female devil, Didoria said he wanted to make the devils a force to be feared by any enemies, Zephyrbol said he was going to have many kids and help regrow the devil race.

Then it was my turn I stood and walked to the center of the room "my goal has never wavered from the moment I was introduced into this world. I dream to bring back the other half of the race of devils. Our combined forces are greater than any other fraction, yet the elders here exiled them because they were more powerful than an average devil" I paused and looked at my fellow young devils, they seemed very interested. Like this was great news "I'm talking about the [diamond devils] an entire race of devils just sitting there waiting to return to the city they were forced to leave"

"nonsense!"

"liar!"

"that's not true!"

The elders were yelling anything they could to discourage the hopeful faces of the young devils

I kept going "you are all the future of the devil race, in this time of peace, now is the right time to grow and prosper with your devil kin. They are a little different, but it's not as big of a difference as it is between the fallen and the angels"

I gesture Simi to come stand next to me "these are what their wings look like" Simi lets out her diamond devil wings, two bat-like wings sparkling and dancing in the light, covered in hundreds of sharp diamonds

Sairorg was the first again, to stand and speak "are you a member of this diamond devil race?"

"on my mothers side" I respond

He then turns to the elders "why were the diamond devils exiled?" his voice demanding an answer

The elders mumbled amongst themselves finally one said "that race stands for everything a devil isn't. they are holy and fallow the teachings of the light. It is impossible for us to coexist"

That made me speak out of turn "oh really, because Lucifer was a diamond devil? He was the first ever devil, a god amongst devils. And his wings were covered in diamonds. Diamond devils are just being like him!" I argue back to them

The elders stayed silent knowing they couldn't respond to that

The young devils seemed to be on board, well all but two Didoria and Zephyrdol. But those two are annoying anyways so I don't really care

The meeting of the young devils ended quickly after that, I got much better results then I hoped for. It will still be some time before I can really achieve my goal, but this was a big important step.

After the majority of people left I walked over to Serafall

"hey, nice work with the cold front" I joke

"he-he, nice job with the heat wave" she jokes rubbing the back of her head

I awkwardly stand there not talking, not knowing how to ask 'are you dating you sister?'

She picks up on my confusion "do you want to go somewhere alone. This meeting was almost a war zone, heading somewhere quiet sounds nice" she asks me

"sure. Wherever you want" I say

* * *

We climb into a carriage and set off for someplace

Serafall starts the conversation

"so me and Sona talked again"

"that's good, was it a positive talk?"

"yes… she apologized and begged for forgiveness"

"what did you do?"

"of course I forgave her, but I asked why she has been so distant from me all these years"

"…"

"she explained how she felt about me, and how you want her to be happy"

"I did, and I do"

Serafall jumps into a hug "I don't know how you know, but it was the second greatest moment of my life when she told me her feeling!"

I rub her head "I know a lot about you, when you love someone you see all the little things they do. I have seen the way you act around her, she just had to be told what it meant. She mistook your type of affection for normal sisterly love, but I know the truth"

"I don't know what to say. This type of relationship isn't normal, two sisters and a male only with one"

"the entire relationship isn't normal, you're with a diamond devil/angel. Don't compare us to others"

"he-he, you're right. And maybe Sona will find a man in a few hundred years who makes her even happier then I can"

That's the spirit! Too bad I know you"

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"you will never let her go, if she even gets slightly less happy, you'll change the entire underworld just to get her to smile"

"yahhhhh, I would do that for you too, don't think otherwise"

"I know" I say then yell out to the driver "take me to the Fallen territory"

"why there? Serafall questions as the carriage turns slightly

"I have training to do, my mother is contacting a god for me, and I will be going with that god for a week or so to learn new abilities"

She nods and lays in my lap "wake me when we get there, I'll give you your goodbye kiss"

"will do" I say closing the curtains in the cabin


	22. Chapter 22

Arriving at the fallen angel territory for what felt like the hundredth time this year. It seems like my life is starting to center around this main city.

I reached up, touching my lips. Feeling the leftover warmth of Serafall's goodbye kiss. Savoring the lingering sensation, I walked into the fallen city [kinbaku] the largest fallen angel city. It was named in a vary fallen angel way, it was Japanese for tight binding. Reminding everyone that most of the angels who fall, fall because of lust.

Walking through the empty streets I was hit by the feeling of longing. I missed my old escort, she may not have talked much, nor did she make you feel like she was going to talk back if you started a conversation with her. But without her unnecessary guiding, allowed the empty streets to feel a little more welcoming. Now as I navigate I can't help but want a companion

But she is helping me by spying on my future enemies. It was sad to see how quickly Azazel turned his back on her, from what people have said he raised her like a daughter. He might just be putting on a show for the angels and devils. He very well could know she is my spy, and is helping her dive deeper into the organization

Arriving at the Diamond devil district, hidden behind the city. The accolated streets hilled my heart with warmth, it was good to see my kin continuing life as if they were still in their own city. That's when I remembered the diamond devil city. It wasn't abended like everyone thought. Over the years I have amassed a rather large army of beasts and magical creatures. The people here will be in for a shock when I manage to return them to the cold city

Winding my way to my mother's shrine I entered and begun the long line of praying and worshiping that leads up to the entrance to the shrine house. There are 47 various gods that line the main hall. Each one has his or her own statue to honor them. Each statue has a plaque, that directs the person honoring the god, how to do it properly.

After giving all the prayer I could muster, I finally made it to the shrine house. My mother was sitting in the main room drinking tea. Seeing me enter momentarily shocked her. She shot up and ran over tackling me in a hug, it was a very un-motherly action, more like a child seeing her friend after a long separation.

"when you father told me what happened at the meeting, I thought my world would crumble. He told me you were alive and well, but it only slowed my worry. It is so good to see you" she explained. Breaking down into tears at the end

"I'm sorry to have worried you, I should have called you. But I didn't know dad told you." I say picking her up and walking over to the table, so she could drink her tea and calm down

Wiping away her tears she managed to regain her normal attitude and asked me "so what brings you here, hopefully it's not as big of news as your last surprise visit" she said referring to my engagement with Serafall "of course if it is, I won't judge" she quickly added to not sound rude

"it's not an engagement announcement. But it might be just as shocking" I say watching her face slightly turn to worry "I need you to make contact with an awake god. I already meet her, and told her to pay attention to a summon from you. But I can't do it myself"

She looks at me, testing if I were joking or not "how powerful and what dose the goddess have control over?" she finally said deciding I wasn't messing with her

"almost the entire country of japan, and the sun" I say

Her eyes widened to a size I have never witnessed "AMATERASU!" she yelled

"ding-ding" I say joking at her reaction

She slumps down "setting aside the power necessary to accomplish that, you could provide that. Why do you want to contact her?"

I smile and say "she made a bet and lost, so now she has to teach me her fire" I say proud of myself

My mother was less proud "so you tricked a goddess. And you believe she will honor your request and actually teach you what you want?"

I pause "I didn't consider that. Well sh-I mean dang. I hope she will honor her word. She did say it was a god's word, so she had to follow through with it" I explain catching myself, almost cursing in front of my mother

My mother looked at me, then smiled a smile that said 'I know just the way to handle this' she said "you made this bad, now you get to lie in it. Let's go call your goddess" she then got up and left

* * *

A mirror glowed with the light of the sun, the reflective silver changing from my face looking back, shimmering into the beautiful face of the sun god.

"well, well, well, I'm surprised. When you said you could contact me I was doughtful. But this is a unique surprise" Amaterasu said looking at me through the portal mirror

"so, have you decided to cancel the agreement and not teach me?" I ask the question that has been slowly drilling into my mind. Filling me with uneasiness, ever since my mother pointed out my flaw, in my flawless plan

"oh relax godling, you may have slightly tricked me. But you also intrigued me. Doing that much is worth the prize you requested" she spoke, lessening my worry

"so what's the plan? You come here? Me go there~? We go somewhere?" I ask, hinting the one I really wanted

She gave me a small smile, my mother looking at me from behind the mirror, gave me a stern look

the goddess said "why not, coming here might add some excitement" she then stepped back from whatever she was using to speak to me "I will open up a portal. See you soon"

my mother then walked up to me, whispering into my ear "were you just flirting? You are already too close to lust as it is. Don't push the boundary"

as she finished the mirror shimmered and looked like the silver turned to liquid.

"don't worry, I'm vary content with my life. I won't go looking for any new girls" I say before stepping through the portal

* * *

"welcome to Amu" the beautiful voice announces to me as I regain my footing after appearing in a new world

"Amu?" I question to Amaterasu. She was sitting on a golden throne, she had on a different outfit. It was a yellowish orange, reminding me of a sunset

"yes, Amu, the humans called it heaven, but it is the name of this realm" she answers

"cool, so when do I meet the family?" I as referring to her fellow gods

"pray you don't. you'll only wish you hadn't meet them" she said, sounding like a tired mother

"alright, so what's the plan for teaching me?" I ask, honestly interested

"I'm not sure, you are my first ever student. So we'll both be learning from this experience" she said

So we got started, Amu was a great place, the environment sustained you. There was no need to eat, or sleep. Your muscles didn't get sore, and your magical energy was always full. It was paradise.

There were mountains in the distance and city's covered in gold. Marble covered the ground wherever there wasn't perfect green grass.

So we got to work, she was a calm teacher, only stepping in when things got dangerous. It was very slow going, she summoned her fire in her hands and held it out to me. I tried to grab a spark.

It was slow going, working non-stop I was meet with failure every time. Until three weeks into the process. I did it, I managed to grab and grow a spark. I grew it into an ember. I'll admit, it was pathetic. But the joy that filled me was unexplainable.

After I had the feeling of what the [black fire] was like, my body seemed to grow accustomed to it. I had a much easier time grabbing it.

It took almost a month for me to finally summon my own [black fire]. Amaterasu had a much easier time teaching me after that, within a few days I could breathe the flames of Amaterasu, and my ability over what it burns, which was what they were known for. The flames only burned what the caster chose, nothing more, and literally nothing less.

It burns anything until it no longer exists, the flames can't be extinguished, only a being more powerful than the caster can survive the fire. It was a nice fire to use in a fight, but if your careless with it, then it could destroy everything.

After Amaterasu was satisfied with the ability I had over the fire, she told me a phrase I can only imagine she had been wanting too "there is nothing more I can teach you, you may leave now" and with that she exploded into blinding sun light.

* * *

When I moved my hand away from my eyes. I was back home. Not my mothers, but my house in the human world.

"thank you" I said to the roof

"Stixx?" someone said from inside of my house

Serafall walked into my room, Simi fallowing close behind. Both of them in matching Magical girl outfits

"Daddy!" Simi ran up and jumped into my arms.

"how have you both been?" I ask the two

Serafall speaks first "we missed you, it's been foooooorevvver"

Simi just nods into my chest

"I was only gone just over a month" I say

"too long" serafall pouts "it's a good thing Simi looks like you"

Simi did at one point look just like me, but as we both grew, I became more muscular and buff, while she stayed smallish and weak looking, but she could be just as tuff as I am.

"yes, my daughter is cute" I say rubbing my cheek with Simi's

Serafall pouts harder. I give into the adorableness, I lean over and kiss Serafall. Nothing to intense. My daughter was right there after all

After she was satisfied Serafall said "are you looking forward to the [raiting game] between my beloved Sona-tan and Ria-tan?" she asked as we all moved to the bed, in a big cuddle blob

"beloved? Moving kinda fast" I poke fun

Serafall's face turned red "shu-shut up"

"I'm just poking fun, I'm happy for you two. Just don't forget about me" I say

She rolled over Simi and kissed me deeply "how could I ever"


	23. Chapter 23

A week after I got back from my training with Amaterasu, mostly I just spent time with Serafall. Ophis was around. But she was watching the progress of her spies in the other fractions.

I still haven't received any updates from Vali. But I knew she was just busy building her loyalty. So I couldn't fault her, once the [khaos brigade] started to move in mass, her information would be indispensable

But today was a day to celebrate, I wasn't sure what we were celebrating. But Serafall and I were invited to a party, thrown by the Gremory family.

Simi decided not to go, her being completely anti-social and an almost NEET, bade her really dislike party's. but she was my beloved daughter, so I allowed her to do whatever she wanted.

Serafall was excited, she had on an elegant dress, showing off the colors of my clan, blood red and swirling purple flames. The red was blacker then the Gremorys. The dress was beautiful, it contrasted heavily with Serafall's usual personality. She looked like a gothic vampire. It was breathtaking.

She picked out my suit, she decided to do what my mother did. Making me wear something to honor Ophis. It was a normal f-piece suit, pants and jacket the darkest black imaginable, with high contrast royal purple tie, vest, dress shirt. It looked odd, but it all seemed to work together

"so what's this party for?" I ask

"Ria-tan's first [rating game], it's her first official one. So my family decided to join in and make the party twice as big. Because it's So-tan's first one too" Serafall says

I nodded, that made since. Most devil family's honored this step as a coming of age thing. The games were used for all matter of important positions in the devil world.

So we leave, deciding to teleport there. Teleporting across dimensions is complicated, it can't always be used. Alignment of the moon and the earth effects it greatly. But if you have the power of a Satan and a dragon god, there isn't a wall tall enough or thick enough. But that would alert to many people, throwing around insane power

Using a normal amount of power, we left the human world. Arriving in the skyless, sunless, moonless, dark dry underworld. But hey, it was better than the underworld Hades ruled in

I took us to the dragon territory, I wanted to show up to this party of elites in style. What better way to show up the others, then a dragon instead of a carriage?

The answer is nothing, if I could get [great red] I would, but something tells me he wouldn't like the idea

Apparently that Issei kid took my idea, he was already riding Tannin to the party. So I chose another dragon. One who would represent Serafall's ice power, Tintagila. A rare ice dragon. Its body was as hard as a diamond, but cold and clear as ice. It was a truly mesmerizing dragon to see, as well as ride

After arriving to the gaping mouths and jealous stares. Me and Serafall walked in. the numb feeling between my legs was starting to fade as the announcement of Serafall and my arrival. Riding a block of ice for 70 miles wasn't my most thought through plan

"Announcing the arrival of the great maou Serafall leviathan-sama, along with her husband Stixx of the Bathymaas clan" was what a devil said, his only job in life.

I was amused at how little the devils knew, if he had to say all of my titles, he would run out of breath. But its better this way

Other than our arrival, the party was an absolute bore. I decided to go for a walk. Too many devils came up to me asking personal questions. Most of them thought my marriage to Serafall was just a way to gain power. I was disgusted

The forest outside was relaxing, up until I felt the energy of a hidden teleport. Making my way over to where it occurred I felt a wave of nature energy swell. Not very many beings could control nature far as I knew only youkai and fairies.

Seeing the person who appeard I walked out from behind the bushes

"can I help you?" I ask the mysterious girl

"who are you-nya. If you're here to bother me I will kill you-nya" she said to me

"fine I'll answer first, my name is Stixx…. Now you go" I said a little condescending

"Kuroka-nya, now leave me alone" she said

Now that was interesting, she's the stray devil ss-class. I definitely didn't expect this. Sarzechs did tell me about her and her sister when he first caught the sister. From what he described, she was innocent, just a victim of the broken devil system.

"so why are you here, and why are you filling this forest with senjutsu?" I ask, deciding if I should let her be or capture her

Her eyes grow large "how can a devil sense that-nya?"

"I'm special, now answer my question please" I say

"I'm here to get my sister-nya. I miss her-nya" she said sounding sad

"alright" I said, which caused her to look at me surprised "I'll let you go if you pass a test"

"what's this test-nya?" she asked

I produse a basketball sized ball of [holy fire] "if you don't get hurt by these flames I will gladly let you do whatever you wish" I said then explained why "these flames will know if your heart is full of evil and sin, or if you are just as Sirzechs said. A big sister protecting her younger sister"

She looked at me then the floor "he said that" than looked up "why did he still mark me as a stray then?"

I shrugged "it's an imperfect system. You were an unfortunate victim"

"fine-nya, I will do this test, but how do I know you aren't lying and are just going to kill me-nya?"

"you'll just have to trust me" I say throwing the fireball at her.

But the most amazing thing happened. Nothing. Nothing happened, the fire hit her. Then burned itself out. It was the result I always hoped for when using it on stray devils

"holy shit, that's the first time that worked!" I say in surprise

"WHAT!" she yelled "you didn't even know if that would work but you did it anyways?" she said without her 'nya's'

"yep, well I'll leave you too whatever you were up to. I now know you aren't evil. So I'm not concerned" I say turning around

"that's really it-nya?" she asked but I kept walking

Koneko passed by me almost bumping into me. but she looked like she was in a trance

'weird, whatever I can feel that Issei kid fallowing her. It's not my place to interfere with Rias's servants again. Not after she blew up my door last time I tried to help' I thought to myself before reentering the party hall

I walked over to Serafall and lovingly wrapped my arms around her, she leaned into my embrace. I could tell the party was just as boring for her as it was for me. But unlike me, she had to maintain a nice and approachable face, she was a great Satan. People felt important and thought they deserved a talk with her.

She turned her head slightly and whispered "so why did Ria-tan and her servants run outside right after you came in?"

I kissed her ear, making anyone who looked at us. Only see us flirting, not talking "an uninvited guest, the newcomer doesn't have bad intentions, just bad timing"

She nodded and said "will it cause a disturbance? I would love a reason to leave" she gave a hotty smile at the end

"easy there, give it a moment" I say kissing her neck and sitting down next to her.

Moments later Grayfia walks up to Serafall and whispers into her ear

After nodding to Grayfia, Serafall turns to me. She gave me a complicated smile, it had multiple emotions all rolled into it. She was shocked, happy, and wondering if it was my doing

She grabbed my hand and we stood up, saying our goodbyes to the Gremory family, we walked out to a waiting carriage.

Once inside she turned to me, with a stern expression and said "was the guest you mentioned a double s class stray devil?"

"it was" she opened her mouth to talk but I continued "but she wasn't a real threat. She had a misguided goal, that would have failed, which I assume it did?"

"you're lucky it did. She only minorly hurt Ria-tans pawn. But you should have captured her" she says

"I tried to kill her" I lied "but [holy fire] had no effect" I say shrugging

"what does that mean, why didn't it destroy her?" she asked

"It means, she isn't evil. She isn't the insane person she was made out to be" I explain

Serafall sat in silence for a long time. Until finally saying "well it's over now, so the party was going to end right after we left. Sirzechs wanted me out first, in order to force the people that were there to only see me, leave"

I was a little annoyed at that bit of information "so how has Sona's training come along? Do you think she'll win against Rias's monster peerage?" I ask trying to change the subject

Serafall instantly brightened up "she's been working her butt off, training day in, day out. I think it's going to be a close match, it might go either way"

I smiled at her enthusiasm "so did you two go out on any dates while I was gone?" I ask

She red-faced, and poked her fingers together "ma-maybe"

"did it not go well?" I asked concerned

"i-it want good…. But… I was so nervous" she stuttered out

"aww, that's so adorable" I couldn't help but say

She hit my shoulder "shut up"

We arrived back to Serafall's maou house. Walking up to her door I stopped just before it and turned to Serafall.

"I know it seems a little pointless to do now, but I feel like it's something I needed to do before it lost all its meaning" I said reaching into my pocket and pulling out a small box, and going down on one knee

Opening it to show the color changing diamond on a gold ring

"Serafall leviathan, will you marry me?" I ask

"she tackled me to the ground where I was, kissing me over and over while saying "yes!" after every kiss


	24. Chapter 24

Today is the day, the long awaited [rating game] between Rias and Sona. They both have spent every moment training since the young devils meeting. I personally couldn't care less. But my fiancé is excited about it, so that makes me at least pretend to care.

The games will be the first one to be broadcasted in every fraction, a result of the peace treaty. Normally Azazel had to hack his way in to watch, but now he, and the other fallen just has to pay a fee. It's actually a brilliant way to make money

Serafall was being treated as a guest of honor, along with Sirzechs. The family of the combatants was given a special viewing box, with luxury seats and high class food and drink. It made this barbaric system of political power seem a little less medieval.

Me being Serafall's husband to be, I was allowed in this special room. The staff didn't like me being there, they weren't comfortable around a diamond devil, they really didn't like that I was also half angel. It was nice to be hated to thoroughly

But the system that the maou and elders put forward worked great for me. As long as I was with Serafall, no one could deny me serves or treat me like scum. I liked the feeling of being hated, and more powerful than the person, so they couldn't show their hate

The staff did try to trick me, it was a very clever trick. They offered me a "delicacy" in their words. It was a dragon apple. Normally a dragon apple would taste like a mouthful of shit. But no one knew I was part dragon, so the real taste of the fruit was actually the best thing I had ever eaten. So ha, jokes on them.

As I ate it the staff gave me horrified looks, all of them would only know the taste of the shit apple. So in their minds, what I was doing was gross and appalling. It got them to leave me alone for the rest of my time there. So I guess it was a win on my part

After my 'meal' the match got started, me and Serafall sat of a fancy couch. The viewing tv was like a movie theater. Big.

* * *

Rias and Sona where given time to strategize, rules were put into place in order to make the match more of a challenge. The main rule was an annoying one, they can't damage the battle grounds.

That meant the two most powerful players, couldn't be very effective. Issei, the heavenly dragon emperor, and Tsubaki, Sona's queen, she had a mirror sacred gear. It could reflect back any attack with double the power.

After the allowed time was up, everyone set off. The vampire boy turned into a swarm of bats, scouting the battle field. Sona made a water clone of herself.

Sona then set of a minor shield and climbed to the roof of her building, genius. Give them a distraction while you use that distraction to take them out.

Meanwhile Rias was playing her game by the books. Sending small teams, to take out single members of Sona's team.

The game was progressing, Rias would take out a few people, then Sona would take out certain members. The only issue I found in her plan, was Sona's choice to focus all her servants on attacking Issei.

I think Rias figured out her plan, because she started to send Issei out as a distraction, while she sent her knights in around back to eliminate Sona's people. It was a great move on Rias's part

Serafall was vibrating in her seat next to me. I could tell she really wanted to scream out whenever Sona took out someone, but with Sirzechs in the same room, they both kept themselves dignified and proper. Both of them loved their sisters, but the room wouldn't stay together if they both were cheering at their maximum

Things in the [rating game] quickly went downhill after Issei was wounded, Sona's plan to take him out quickly didn't work out for her. She hoped for the blood loss to eliminate Issei. Attaching a magical cord and draining his blood 'wirelessly' into a tank. Then using that blood to power up her bishops.

But just before Issei passed out, he used some weird new spell. And read Tusabaki's mind, he said something about listing to her breast. Weird. But it told him, and he told Rias that Sona was actually on the roof.

After that was said, Issei was taken out. Then Rias went berserk and used her full power to attack Sona. Sona's peerage tried to attack back, but all they really did, was become human shields and get eliminated one after another. Rias was a real dangerous force when pissed

Serafall was upset, to say the least. I knew she would get over it. This was Sona's first match after all, after this experience she'll have a much better tactics and planning for the future. But Serafall was still sad about Sona's loss

Sirzechs was fighting to control himself, I could see he desperately wanted to jump of joy. But he looked at Serafall and decided a celebrate afterwards

Serafall fell onto my lap. I could tell she was shedding tears, but was holding herself together enough to keep the sound from escaping. I did my best to comfort her, but she just needed to get it out of her system

Her parents came over and gave Serafall a hug saying "Sona will grow from this and be better next time" and "be strong for your sister, she'll need someone to cheer her up". We all left the room after that, Serafall cheered up, knowing Sona was going to need her at her best. In order to make it past her first ever loss

I let Serafall go see Sona alone in the hospital, I wouldn't be the best person to comfort her, so I decided not to even try. I chose to better use my time. I went back to Serafall's house and spent time by myself.

* * *

It's been a long time since I just meditated and controlled my inner powers, being an angel isn't easy. Without God to balance the system, the need for individual angels to align their own abilities has become a mandatory task.

So I set up a room, using various holy symbols and diamond devil 'holy' symbols. The pentagram that I drew made it all look a little evil, but it was necessary

Sitting in the middle, I dived into my mind

* * *

(spiritual plane)

I opened my eyes, my inner self was a giant empty world, kind of depressing of you think about it. But I still consider myself young. Your mind grows more complex and busy as you get old. The only physical item in the area where I was. Is a mirror

My great love of my wings manifests its self as a mirror. Pride is my greatest sin. It is the ever moving force that might one day drive me to fall, coincidently falling would destroy the wings I am prideful of. Thereby destroying the foundation of my sin

The only way to balance pride is to add humility. But virtues are half as strong as sin, so to fix one mistake, you have to do two things to redeem yourself

The biggest thing I have done recently to defeat my pride was a truly humble act, getting Serafall and Sona together. The act of allowing there love to grow, even though I was the one in Serafall's heart, I was not selfish and controlling, and allowed Serafall to love another

As a thought of this action, my inner self provided it a physical item, a golden rose. Sealed inside of a diamond. It was the exact same size as the mirror. Ten feet tall and three feet wide.

Feeling the new balance of power find its anchor in my soul I moved onto the next object found on another later of my soul.

Moving to a deeper part of my soul the surrounding color shifted from a murky gray, to an almost midnight black. The deeper I got the more a sound became vivid.

*bu-dum*

There it was, a deep pounding sound. Still far away, but it was a new manifestation in my soul

*bu-dum…bu-dum*

It was getting louder the darker the surrounding back round got

*bu-dum…bu-dum…bu-dum*

It was finally within sight, it was a humanoid shaped object, but it looked like brightly colored chains were holding to the 'ground'

I flew up to the person. It was almost an identical copy of me, the only difference was its arms, or lack thereof. Both of its arms where gone, just bleeding stumps only the shoulders where left. Its legs had purple scales starting at each knee and going to its toes. It was a very familiar purple, but I couldn't tell where I've seen it before

The beast didn't breathe I could tell it was alive, but no inhale or exhale. Only a loud heartbeat.

It looked asleep, the chains were holding its neck, its waist and both legs. Each link was one of the seven colors of the rainbow.

I called out to the one being who could be responsible for the chains "Acheron!" I called into the darkness

The next moment a Rainbow dragon appeared, the dragon who has been living on my flesh for many years, a dragon who should be dead, but I as a dragon god spared him and allowed him a new life.

" _How may I help you Stixx?_ " Acheron said

"what is this thing? And why is it chaned by your energy?" I asked him

" _this is you. Well it's a part of you. As to why it is sealed, that was the task you have given me many years ago_ " he answered

"what do you mean it's me?" I said looking back at the monster

" _this is your dragon god body. It was unleashed after you fight with Katerea, so I had to take a more extreme measure to hide its energy from being detected"_ he said

"so why do I have my arms back, but he doesn't?" I asked

" _I believe your mate Ophis only healed your natural arms. I'm sure if you let [god stixx] out, he would heal in mear moments"_ Acheron said

"makes sense" I say nodding "why doesn't he have any wings?" I ask just now noticing

" _I think your other self still holds your values, so it decided to not grow wings and use your real ones whenever it comes out to 'play'"_ Acheron said with a little humor

I nod, that actually made a lot of sense. "So it this the reason you've been so quiet for all these months?"

" _yes, I was using almost all my energy holding back and calming down this god, his power is unbelievable. Masking it takes time, and when a get a break I rest. So there hasn't been a lot of free time to just chat with you"_ Acheron said, not in a begrudging way. If anything he sounded proud of the fact he was able to do it so well

"well I'm immensely thankful for all your hard work. one day I promise to make it up to you. You work too hard for no reward" I say honestly thankful

" _I am merely doing the job I was asked, you saved my life. Not just once, but every day I am given. Is a day I would never have had. For that I owe you more than you can understand"_ he said

"even so, it wouldn't be right to just use you without giving you something in return" I say

He nods his massive dragon head, and fades away, out of my inner being

I look back at my godly form. He opened hid eyes, deep gray eyes just like Ophis. But the whites were instead a royal purple

I felt every instinct in me tell me to run, or at least step back. But this was me, I should not be afraid of myself. So I firmly planted my feet and looked back at the god

{"why do you weaken me?"} was the emotionless dragon voice

"you are a secret right now"

{"why do you hide yourself?"}

"I'm still young, I have dreams that predate you. I want to accomplish them first before I become you fully"

{"I can make it so your dreams become a reality"}

"you can, but I don't want to bath the streets in blood to accomplish my dream"

{"then I will wait, but soon we will have no choice but to fuse together"}

"until then. We will live together, what would you liked to be called?"

{"Rezar. For now, but I am still you. So it is just something to call me"}

"alright Rezar. I look forward to our future"

After our talk the floor gave out beneath me. The surrounding color started to brighten. Going from midnight black back to the normal murky gray, and abruptly changed to a blinding white

* * *

(back in the real world)

My eyes opened. I felt the powers inside of myself. Everything was back to perfect balance. My draconian aura was still hidden away, my dragon energy was still being sifted off faster then I made it. And the fear of my wings turning black, was taken out of my mind for some time, now that my sin's and virtue's were in balance.


	25. Chapter 25

I decided to ride with Rias, back to the human world. Serafall was going to ride with Sona to cheer her up. I didn't want to interfere with their moment alone. The celebration was planned for a later time, but Rias wasn't going to attend. She wanted to continue school in the human world, so her parents let her go, and are throwing a party without her.

I was waiting outside of the Gremory train, Rias is always late. The normial devils, mostly low-class, were here. But I did notice someone out of place. Diodora Astaroth. He wasn't supposed to be here. I decided to keep my eye on him, he was trying to stick to the shadows. He must have thought he was good as hiding

Rias and her servants arrived about thirty minutes later. Diodora looked about as annoyed as I was with her lateness. But after she passed him, I guess he is a better hider then I thought. Diodora sprang out.

He walked up to Asia and bowed deeply, kissing her hand. It looked really classy. But he wasn't the type to bow to a low-class devil, he had to be planning something

After a few words were exchanged, Rias got mad. Her powers flared and almost hit passing devils. Diodora backed away seeing this. As much as I joke around with her, she would probably kill me if she tried. Not the dragon god. But the average Stixx would probably be erased.

Diodora stormed off moments after Rias yelled at him. Then Issei comforted Asia, who gave him a strong look and seemed confident in whatever he told her

I entered a different part of the train. Whatever that was, they all looked angered by it and I don't want to deal with it.

Too bad Rias had a different option on that matter. She stormed into my room and angrily sat down across from me. I stared at her for a few moments, but she seemed like she wanted me to start the conversation

I said "what's wrong?"

"a few things actually" she responded quickly

"I'll give you two things to complain about, anymore and I'll kick you out" I say

She looked annoyed, but decided not to push it "fine, one Issei wont acknowledge me as a woman, all I am is his 'master'. The next complaint is Diodora" she said his name with pure hate

"but you are his 'master' how else would you like him to treat you, he seems like a loyal servant. And what about Diodora?" I answer and ask

"I want Issei as a… a… I don't know yet. But Diodora is trying to take away Asia, apparently she healed him a long time ago, it got Asia kicked out of the church, but now he acts like he owes her something. But it doesn't sit right with me" she explained

"did you notice Diodora's peerage at the meeting a while ago?" I ask

She sat back I thought "…now that you ask, I don't think I did see him with anyone else"

"huumm….. I wonder what he's hiding" I say "it's worth looking into"

She nods, then stands. Without bowing, like a proper devil. She just turns and leaves my cabin

The rest of the ride was peaceful. Until about halfway through it, when a portal opened in front of me. Which was weird, because it was impossible to teleport onto a dimensional train while it was moving.

But the person who teleported in answered my confusion. Ophis was the person. It made sense nothing is impossible for a dragon god, all it takes is a stray thought, and the whole world changes

She emerges from the portal and walks straight to me. And plopped down into my lap, looking up to me with her deep gray eyes

"hello to you too" I say

"I couldn't wait for you to get back" she said

I hug her in my lap "I missed you too"

"where's our child?" she asked after some time of enjoying ourselves

"with Serafall, helping her cheer up Sona, after her loss" I answer

She nods in understanding. Then leans farther into me. Almost melting into me. Then jumps up off my lap and looks at me. Her gray eyes staring into my soul

"who's Rezar?" she asked out of nowhere

'Wait, how the hell?' I thought "how on earth did you even sense that?" I asked honestly impressed

"he almost matches my power signature" she said, as if that explained everything

"well he was technically born from your body part" I said

She nods and sits back onto my lap. It felt straggly empty without her. We rode like that for the next hour till the train arrived in the human world. Then Ophis shapeshifted into a dragon like bracelet. So we could leave the train without anyone noticing

Leaving the station without incident I headed home. Serafall would be a few more hours. So I decided to prepare a nice dinner

* * *

Hours later Ophis, Simi, Serafall, and me all sat at my table with a huge supply of food laid out. Me and Serafall ate a reasonable amount of food, while Simi and Ophis ate everything else. Just like any other dinner

After dinner we all prepared for a night's sleep, back in our normal beds. Simi and Ophis sharing a bed like they always do, and me and Serafall went to my bed.

Sitting down on the bed I asked the question I've been waiting to "so how is Sona doing?"

She waited a long time to answer. Before finally saying "if you take her word for it, she's more determined to win and achieve her goal"

"and from what you know of her, what is really going on in her head" I said

Another long pause "she is taking it hard, she's almost convinced that that match was her only chance to achieve her dream. But she'll understand in time that her dream will come true, even if she never wins a single game"

"you are by far the best sister anyone could ask for" I say

She smiles at that. And we get to sleep

* * *

(the next day)

There was an angel at school. This time it wasn't just me, but a real-ish angel. It was one of the girls that came into town when Kokabiel attacked. Now she is an angel. But she felt different from how my father's aura feels. It felt much weaker. A lot like comparing a born devil, to a reincarnated devil

Rias gave me an update about her later in the day. Irina Shidou. She is an Excalibur user, an exorcist, and now something called a [Brave saint]. Which is a human who serves an angel, just like how humans serve devils.

It was a genius system. Angels use playing cards in place of chess pieces. Azazel created it by studding the devil's system for reincarnation.

I wondered why Azazel didn't make a system for fallen angels to make pieces. But that is a question for another time.

Right now I had class, it was after lunch. The whole school was buzzing with gossip. Apparently Issei's dragon aura finally activated. The girls in my class were talking about him like he was a new student, completely forgetting his past reputation of being a complete pervert.

The reason my dragon aura didn't bring the girls to my door, so to speak. Is because Acheron was negating it, just like he was suppressing the rest of my dragon aspects

Even more buzz was going on about Irina, I guess her being an angel helps with your popularity. She was an instant hot topic.

Another big event going on is something called a sports festival. It sounded really stupid. I am not a social student, so an entire day just for bonding with other students in school, no thank you. Simi shared me feeling on the matter

So as the school was busy preparing all the various events, I did my best to become invisible. It was working out well, until Sona found me while I was laying on the roof with Simi

"what are you doing?" Sona asked

I lifted my head "relaxing" then lay my head back down

"from what I've heard, you haven't even done a single thing to help" she retorted

"yes, and I would like to keep it that way" I said

"fine, but you can at least pretend to be helpful. With you doing nothing, Rias is backing off from helping" Sona said

"she would have gotten out of the work regardless, don't blame me" I said

Sona sat down next to Simi and looked at me "can I ask you something?"

I sit up, feeling the seriousness in this new line of questions "sure"

She chewed her lip, it was very un-sona like "when are you and Serafall-sama getting married?"

I didn't expect that "I think in a month or so, all I know is your parents are setting everything up"

She nodded "I was just curious. So then you two haven't…."

"had sex?" I asked without tact

She looked away with a blush

"to answer your question, no. as much as your sister dislikes tradition, the one about being a virgin before marriage, is an even bigger deal in the diamond devil community" I say

She looked relived with my answer "sorry if it was too intrusive"

I waved her off, and went back to my nap. The last few classed were canceled to ready the school. I could have gone home, but it would have been just as boring

After school that day, Akeno came to see me. She told me how troubled Rias was about Diodora, and how Asia is worried. She said Rias was going to have a match with Diodora for her next [Rating game], but has received unusual reports about Diodora's past few games. Like he suddenly got a massive power-up. But I gave her my best response and went on my way. If Diodora was messing with the people I thought he was, it was no surprise he suddenly got power.


	26. Chapter 26

Today was the day, it was the day of Rias and Diodora's [rating game]. But more than that, today was a big step it the war against the [khaos brigade]. The plan has been in the works for weeks now. Sirzechs and Azazel have gathered hundreds of devils and fallen angels are ready and waiting to strike.

The plan was simple. Once the [khaos brigade] showed up during Rias's match, we all move in and destroy them. This won't end the war, but it will show them that we aren't going to just lie down and take their misconduct

I'm hoping to find the leader and confront him, he needs to die for using Ophis' name to control dragons. But I have a feeling he won't show up to such a small battle.

Part of the plan was not telling anyone. We knew there were spy's within out ranks, but the less other devils knew the better. Not even Rias knew, she was going to act as bait. Sirzechs wasn't happy about the plan. But it was the best way to make it seem like the enemy has the upper hand.

Michael even got Odin to help with this attack, we all knew that the Asgards were next to be attacked, so Odin was happy to strike first

Later in the day everything was ready. My job was to enter the battle after the leaders of the [khaos brigade] entered the battle. Sirzechs was confused by that, but Azazel said it was necessary. Turns out Azazel really did know was a dragon god.

Rias was ready to have her [rating game] and her peerage gathered around her to teleport into what they thought to be a regular game

As we looked through our monitors, we soon had to act. We thought Diodora would wait to play his hand. But it turns out his real goal was Asia, he immediately grabbed her. Then all the rebel devils appeared to attack Rias.

But we acted just as fast. We mobilized within seconds, sending an equal number of soldiers right into battle. Odin rushed to protect Rias, of course he only wanted to look like a big shot in front of Rias and her female peerage members. He's a bigger perv than Issei

I was still back in the monitor room when Sirzechs and Azazel went in to explain everything to Rias. She took it well, she was a little bratty, but that's normal for her

I was watching as much as I could. Rias was heading to Asia and Diodora, to rescue the latter. The rebel devils where slowly but surely getting taken out. Odin was acting like the god he was, using mass attacks to take out forming ranks of enemies. Sirzechs was being a war general. While Azazel was leading his elite team of fallen angels, he gave them [artificial sacred gears] and was probably more interested on how they were working, then on the actual battle

Rias and her team ran into Diodora's servents. But Rias was far more powerful, the Xenovia girl sent a massive holy energy attack, using Durandal and Ascalon. She combined the two and attacked without holding back

Next Issei used his breast reading technic, he used it to guided Koneko and Gasper. They quickly make easy work of the remaining nuns of Diodora. I think Diodora has a church fetish. It explains his obsession with Asia

As Rias moved to the three remaining peerage members, her and Akeno readied to attack. But Issei said something to them "if you defeat them with ease, I'll go on a date with you this Sunday" those words fired up Rias and Akeno. I don't even think Issei understood why it was so effective. Maybe Rias was right, Issei must really not know she likes him. With one insanely overpowered attack, Rias and team moved forward to Diodora's location

Azazel contacted me on a communication seal while I was watching over Rias

-"Stixx, Ceruserey Asmodeus is facing me, he's third in command of the old maou fraction"-

"I didn't expect him, but I guess he's out for blood, I think he and Katerea were lovers"

-"you better get ready to move, if Shalba shows up, you'll have to take him"-

"understood" I say preparing a teleport

Arriving just outside of Diodora's room I waited to see if my target would arrive. Shalba was a cousin to Diodora, so chances are. If Issei beats the shit out of Diodora, which he will even with the snake Diodora has. This is the most likely place Diodora will arrive at

Asia was tied up like a dead body behind Diodora, she was still alive. He was trying to mentily destroy her. But everything changed when Issei and Rias entered the room, fallowed farther behind by the rest of Rias's peerage. After exchanging words like "give her back" "I'll kill you for this" and "don't worry Asia I'll save you" Issei was ready to fight, Diodora was overly confident about Ophis's snake in him, he expected to be invisable. All it took was one hit from Issei, and Diodora was half dead.

With a few more hits for good measure Diodora was defeated. Issei flew up and freed Asia, then everyone had a nice group hug

Until Diodora stood back up. That's when I felt a remaribly powerful being appear in the room. Shalba had arrived. Diodora was laughing at Rias and saying "now you'll pay" when Shalba destroyed him. Just a single blast of power. Then Shalba turned to Rias, everyone was frozen in fear

With a blindingly bright light Shalba made Asia disappear.

That's when I walked in, I walked straight up to Issei. I could feel his draconic side begin to overpower him. Seeing someone he loved disappear, that's hard. But he can't lose control. If his sacred gear took over his body, his soul would be consumed

So I walked over and forcibly deactivated his sacred gear. I was able to because I was a dragon god, and his was a dragon sacred gear.

He looked at me with pure hate, but his eyes looked dead.

I waved Rias over, she came over and guided Issei and everyone else away.

Then I turned to Shalba "so are you all that's coming? Or do I have to wait for your leader?" I asked

He floated down to the floor to look at me "I will be able to mop up the ants here myself"

"darn. I was hoping to kill you all in one shot. Oh well" I said shrugging

He didn't look amused, he instead summoned a bunch of bullet like balls of energy. And fired them at me

I made a barrier and blocked most of the balls, a few got past, but missed anyways

"not much of a talker are you" I joked

He responded by making more balls, with more power

I readied my fire in my lungs, I was going with my new [black flames]

We attacked at the same moment, him firing the balls. me breathing a torrent of fire

Mine was stronger. It overpowered his attack, then moved to him. But he had a barrier up. Unfortunately, once black flames hit a target, that object is destroyed. His barrier didn't last long

Just long enough for me to form a spear made of gold and black fire. The spear hit his last barrier, but the golden fire was all powerful, and pierced through it like it wasn't even there. Then hit Shalba in his stomach, that's when the black flames started to burn him, from the inside out

* * *

(meanwhile)

Rias and her servents where trying to comprehend what just happened. Everything was going great, they got Asia back. But then she just… disappeared.

Issei was taking it the worst. Ddraige couldn't activate any power for the boy. He was blocked for the next hour. He could only watch as Issei spiraled down, deeper and deeper in to darkness

Until a portal opened up next to Issei. Author pendragon hovered through it, standing on a platform. Along with Vali and Bikou. Vali was caring Asia bridal style as they all floated to the floor next to Issei

Asia was unconscious but alive, vali shoved her into Issei's arms. As if he were being reborn, Issei's whole body shook with emotion. "Asia is alive" he chanted in his head

"we found her floating in the [Dimensional gap]. We couldn't let her die." Vali said

"i-i-I don't know how I could ever thank you" Rias said looking confused at Vali

"well we should be on our way" Vali said as Author put back up a shield and started to float away then vanished in a flash of green light

"well that was strange, but who cares. She saved Asia, and that's what matters" Issei said, sounding like he returned back to his normal self

"I agree" Rias said hugging everyone

After that, the rebel devils retreated. They no longer had their two leaders, and Sirzechs was quickly pushing them back. The first ever battle against the [Khous brigade] ended as a win for the fraction alliance.


	27. Chapter 27 Great meeting

The day after the battle was almost as stressful as the actual battle. Sirzechs was railing me with questions. Azazel did his best to give vague answers. But after getting annoyed with all the bullshit Azazel was spouting, Sirzechs went into super devil mode.

This involved a lot of power swirling around him, and threats to end the peace treaty. So I gave in and told him everything, about me being a dragon god, about my mate Ophis and the real leader of the [Khous brigade] Rizevim Lucifer.

Sirzechs was understandably angary, being left in the dark about all this for so long. Azazel was shocked only about Ophis being my mate. I explained how Ophis founded the [Khous brigade] and how I took her out of it. Then explained how their goal is to kill Ophis and Great red, in order to start the apocalypse.

Azazel gave me a funny look, probably remembering the prophecy about my wings, how I'm going to start the apocalypse, that made me remember and feel weird about the whole thing

So now the only important person who doesn't know I'm a dragon god is my grandfather, archangel Michael. But chances are my father has told him something about me, after all angels aren't allowed to lie.

So there I was, sitting in a laboratory room. Ajuka was connecting dozens of wires to me. Sirzechs demanded test done on me, even after all the time of him knowing me. Once he found out everything. I became a sudden threat.

I understood his worry, but it was still annoying. not's not as if I am a new person now, he's known me for years.

Test after test, reviling random bits of information. Things like, blood type, bone density, I.Q, shoe size. Just useless stuff. But Sirzechs acted like it was secret codes to launch a nuclear bomb.

I decided to give him time to digest all this new information. Plus, if I had to spent any more time with him and his paranoia, I would probably quit being a devil. Or at least stop coming to the underworld

So I decided to go somewhere that no one would be able to find me, and if they could, they wouldn't dare go there. The [dimensional gap]. I've been meaning to go there anyways, I needed to talk to its occupier, Great red. I needed to get him and Ophis on better terms with each other

Getting into the gap was the easy part. But navigating it and finding the colossal dragon was difficult. The dimension was literally infinite size, it never ended nor did it start. It was where Ophis was born and she symbolizes it, her being the infinite dragon.

* * *

(dimensional gap) {who the hell knows where?}

The sky was confusing. It was like a kaleidoscope on steroids. So many swirling and converging colors all around you. There was no up or down, no ground no air. Just an infinite amount of nothingness.

I really had no way of just finding Great red. I just knew he was in here, somewhere flying around, and enjoying the life of a dragon.

Unlike Ophis, Great red was a proper dragon, he was exactly what came to mind when you were told what dragons where. I giant 500-foot scale covered reptilian beast, all set with wings and spikes covering his body.

How did I know what he looked like? Ophis beamed a picture of him, directly into my mind. She said to kill him the moment I ever met him, but I thought that was rude. So I just nodded like any husband who is avoiding an argument with his wife.

After floating for a few hours, without any sense of direction. I came up with a plan. Great red was a dragon god, just like Razar. So I figured Razar would know how to locate one of his own kind. So I dived back into my mind, this time heading straight to the black level where Razar was chained up.

I noticed his arms where growing back a little, they were still just stumps. But now they were healed to the elbows. Still useless appendages, but getting there.

"Razar, I need a favor" I said

He lifted his head "yes I know, we are the same person after all"

"oh, right. I knew that" I said holding the back of my head

"just take off that suppresser, and I'll be able to take us right to Great red" he said

"that's it?" I asked

"…." He just looked at me

So I left my inner mind back to the outside me. I reached over and unclasped my vanguard

Immediately I was consumed in a swirling cloud of purple power. I felt scales grow out from under my skin, covering my legs. My arms fell off my body. Literally. But as my arms floated in front of my face, another set of arms grew out of my stumps. These ones were covered in royal purple dragon scales.

I watched as my old arms started to blacked and melt, fusing together in a black blob. The first thing that came to my mind was the word 'execution'

The blob seemed to hear my thoughts, it started to take a shape. The shape of a black one bladed axe, a beheading axe. It felt familial, but strange. Like it was my old friend, but we haven't see one another in decades.

Razar spoke in my head {'it is a weapon we used to attack the devil woman, but after she blew herself up. It took the form of your arms in order to keep you from dying'}

'where did it come from?' I asked him

{'it was once a snake made by Ophis. But we took control of it, so it is our…servant, I guess you could call it'} Razar answered

'what can it do?' I wondered

Razar answered my wonder without being asked {'it can become anything, it got that power from Ophis'}

That was useful. I sent it a picture of a sword, the sword that was once the original Excalibur. The axe shifted back into a blob, then turned into the sword from my mind. A perfect replica

This is cool. I said about ten times in my head, until Razar said {'I found Great red'}

The next moment a portal opened right in front of my face. And I through myself into it. Without my own mind telling my body to do so.

* * *

(dimentional gap){still fuck knows where}

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN" I roar sounded out. Filling my brain, not allowing a single thought to exist. Nothing but this absurdly loud roar

I wanted to cover my ears. As if it heard my thought, my sword shifted into a black blob. Then into a pair of ear plugs, and automatically flew into my ear holes

Silence, the roar was gone, my own mind sounded like a cannon was going off with every word

I looked around the area, all I could see was the color red.

Then it hit me, I was on top of Great red. His massive body filled my entire vision. I had never felt so small before. Comparing Great red to a city, the city would look pathetic.

I let out me wings and started to fly in a direction, I had no idea where his head was. So I flew to my left,

What seemed like miles later, I reached Great red's eye. His pupil was the size of me, I could only imagine how small Ophis must feel when next to him

I allowed him to feel my aura, letting him learn I was a dragon god like him

I pulled out one of my ear plugs, and was relived to not hear his roar. So pulled out both and they shifted into a blob, floating around my head waiting for a shape from master

{!"what are you?"!} Great red said in a still loud voice. It was the language of dragons, but I've never heard it so loud

"I am Stixx Bathymaas, diamond devil/angel. But you are probably wondering about the third part of my body. I am a reincarnated dragon god" I said as loud as I could, but was a whisper compared to him

{!"why do you feel like Ouroboros?"!} he asked

"she is my mate and the one who turned me into a dragon god" I answered

{!"why have you come to me?"!}

"I want to talk to you. There are many things I wish to discuss with you"

As I am standing in front of his eye. A man walks out of it. It was as gross as it sounds.

{"you have captured my attention boy. I have made an illusion of myself in a humanoid form, it seems like an easier way for us to talk"} the man said. Dusting himself off. Mind you he was still naked

"could you perhaps make some illusion clothing first" I say looking away

In a flash of light, I looked back to see a man in a blood red business suit. Every item of cloathing was red, from shoes to tie.

{"better? This is my first time making a body like this"}

"much better"

{"alright. So what is the mate of the dragon who has tried to kill me want?"}

"to settle that vary problem. I don't want her to harm any dragon, let alone a fellow god"

His eyebrows rose {"I didn't expect that. Did Ouroboros send you?"}

"no, if she were here. She would probably try to kill you before I got a chance to talk"

{"she? You do kno-"}

"yes I know!" I cut him off "not what we should talk about, ever"

{"ha-ha, understood. Then tell me what it is you want to say"}

"why did you come to the dimensional gap in the first place?"

He took on a thoughtful look {"I am not a small dragon, as you can tell"} I nodded in agreement {"so this was the only place I could fly free, when I arrived in here, it was empty. So I made myself at home. Then one day your 'mate' came by and tried to blast my head off"}

"she didn't say anything to you?"

{"only one. 'leave' and I would have. If she asked before blasting me. But I was a young dragon then. I had the power to become slightly more powerful than anyone I faced. So I stupidly dreamed myself more powerful then this old man who blasted me. It changed my life"}

"you mean you weren't always a dragon god?"

{"no boy, I was hardly more powerful then one of those dragon kings. But my powers are of dreams and illusions. I can make dreams come true. And by making my dream of becoming more powerful than that old man, I sealed my fate"}

"so you accidently made yourself a dragon god, because you dreamed to be stronger then Ophis?"

{"I did. And once I did so, I easily blew 'Ophis' out of the dimensional gap. But I later found out, I was forever trapped inside this place. Forever bound to fly in its atmosphere"} he sounded almost sad at this point

"you can't reverse your dream?"

{"once a dream becomes a reality, it is anchored in the world. Nothing can cut those chains in reality"}

"makes sense. So what would you say to Ophis, if I somehow got you two to talk?"

{"I'd apologize for stealing her home, homes are a sacred place. I would also try to work a way around this, preferably without my death"}

"I think I might be able to do something then. I have a feeling this is just what I was reborn for"

He raised an eyebrow at my 'hilarious' pun

I clipped back on my suppresser and felt the excess power quickly fade. The black blob flew into my chest, going through the skin, and resting on what felt like my lung. I was amazed it didn't hurt.

"I'll be going then, it was a true pleasure meeting you" I give a respectful bow. He returns the gesture and walks back into his own eyeball, still just as gross the second time.


	28. Chapter 28

Ophis was waiting for me when I got back home. Her face was like it always is, blank and emotionless. But over the years my mind has adapted to feeling her emotions through our mate bond. So I hardly ever register her face. What I felt was anger. Directed completely at me.

I did expect this, not right as I walked into my house, but I did know it was coming. The necklace she gave me, is linked to her own brain. She knows what I'm doing at all times. Normally that wasn't a problem for me, it was something I found to be comforting in a way. She's often not around, so having something that's connects us is nice. But it also means I have no secrets from her.

Of course all of that slipped my mind when I was talking to Great red. I completely forgot she could, and apparently was, listening in on the whole conversation.

After she glared at me for some time, she hotly turned around and headed to my room. Most likely where she was going to have this conversation (read: chewing out) so Simi didn't have to witness us fighting. Last time we fought, was when she told me about the [Khaos brigade], Simi was there that time. My daughter didn't take it well, she refused to see either of us for weeks. Ophis took it hard, she loves Simi and to hear that she didn't want to see her. It made her quiet the [Khaos brigade] immediately. Ophis said it was the fastest way to end the fight.

So here we were, getting ready to have another fight, hopefully this one won't be as bad as the last

"why?" was how she started, sending me a feeling of betrayal

"I promised to help you both come together, and not kill each other" I said

"I told you what he did, yet you still won't assist me in getting back my home?" she retorted

"and I refuse to help, or stand by and watch you kill a dragon god!" I said raising my voice

"I will only kill him if he refuses to leave" she said, sending me anger in place of raising her voice back

"he can't leave! By your own actions he is forever trapped in your old home!" I yell-explained

"my actions" her anger stopped. Replaced by confusion "you dare blame me" she switched to betrayal again

"no! I blame you both. Him for occupying your home without permission. And you for attacking him without any hesitation" I said, spelling it out

She plopped down on my bed "he was making a loud racket. You heard his roar, It's impossible to think when he's roaring like that" she said, sending me a whinny emotion

She did have a point there. It was insanely loud. Chances are I would have attacked first. Then asked questions. Just to shut the basterd up

I nodded my agreement to that "alright, you win that argument. But what's don is done. It's time for you two too settle your differences" then I quickly added "without violence"

She nodded, but I felt her uneasiness. I can understand her feeling. She's tried for centuries to evict and or kill Great red. Then all the sudden I come in and tell her it's not what she thought. It's pretty world changing

We came to a mutual agreement to end the conversation there. As we walked out of my room. Simi was sitting outside of my door. She looked concerned, I don't think she know me and Ophis fought. But I could tell Simi knew something happened between the two of us. She was probably trying to guess which it was, a fight, or just a small argument

Ophis immediately went into mommy mode. It was a funny sight now that Simi was older, and bigger. Ophis was still in her child-like body, she hasn't changed a hair since the moment I met her. But Simi has almost matched my growth, almost 5'10. But Ophis still scoped Simi up in her arms like a toddler, and carried her to the couch.

"did you two have a fight?" Simi asked almost scared

I walked up and sat next to both of them "no, honey. I'm just trying to fix an old problem. Before it causes anyone else more worry" I say petting Simi's head

Ophis desperately wanted to convey her emotions fully to Simi, but her and Simi didn't have the same link like I do with her. Simi can only get basic emotion readings from Ophis. While I get every feeling Ophis throws at me, sometimes ones she doesn't. but Simi felt enough from Ophis to not be worried

"are you staying for dinner tonight!" Simi said excitedly. Ophis nodded her confirmation. I shook my head at the cost of feeding these two.

"Then I better get started" I said standing. Kissing both of their foreheads

"is aunt-Sera coming for dinner too?" Simi asked

"sadly no, she still has butt loads of work to do. Fighting a war is never easy" I answer

"oh.." Simi sounded disheartened at my reply

"but don't worry, our wedding is in a few weeks. Serafall arranged it so be in Kyoto, that way everyone from school will be able to go. Sense the School trip will take us all there anyways" I said

Simi brightened up instantly. Jumping out of Ophis's hands "then we can all go buy Anime and cosplay together"

Yes, that was probably the main reason Serafall wanted to have the wedding there. It was an Anime epicenter. But I will do anything to make Serafall happy. Even have a cosplay wedding. As much as that vary thought kills me inside

* * *

(After dinner)

Me and Ophis were in my room, she usually sleeps in Simi's room. I don't think Ophis sees our relationship the way a normal couple would. To her, I am a mate. Not a husband, not a boyfriend, just a special chosen sperm donor, or in our case, an energy donor. But that's a story for a later time

"what is it" I ask. Wondering why she wanted to tell me now

"a new group has joined forces with the [khous brigade] they call themselves the [hero faction]" she said, and I felt her worry

"what's their deal?" I asked

"they are decedents of old heroes from legends. But you need to be careful of their leader" she explained

"Why, what's his power?" I asked, interested

"they are all human, they can not have powers" she said

"then why on earth would I need to be worried about them?" I asked, thinking Ophis just developed a way to make a joke

"their leader possesses the [True Longinus], a weapon made by the god from the bible" she said. I assume it was a warning

"so what, I possess the [flames of knowledge] a fire that that same god created?" I said

"that is true. But against a weapon that was made to kill gods. All of your powers would be useless" she said. Still in her blank voice, but the emotion that hit me, was a train full of worry

Reality hit me hard in that moment "so this weapon could kill me easily? And my [golden flames would be powerless to stop it?"

"yes" was all she said

Not even the dragon god side of me?" I ask

Ophis jumps to me and put her hands to my face "do not let him out if you fight that weapon! Razar would be completely at that weapons mercy. It was made to kill gods, against you normally it would do massive damage. But against Razar, it would destroy you completely" she said all that slowly, as if she was telling it to a child

"okay" I was shocked at her aggressiveness. It wasn't like her to get so worked up over anything

She let go of my face "think of that weapon, like the weapon you possess. yours is only for killing dragons, it is strong against other beings but it is overpowering when it comes to dragons. The [ true Longinus] is only strong against gods, it is strong when used by a god to battle a god. But the weapon can still kill any god it stabs" she explained

"so the only hope I have of beating that weapon, is to use my own and hope I can land a strong enough blow to buy myself time to run away?" I said, in complete understanding

"let us hope it never comes to that" she said, walking to the door "I will see you tomorrow"

"goodnight, and tell Simi goodnight for me" I said sitting on my bed. Letting this whole conversation sink in

She nods and leaves

* * *

(days later)

I was lying in bed, technically it was the weekend. So as a highschool student I should have been out exploring the town, or out on a date. But this town was as boring as the day I arrived in it. Plus, I was getting married soon, so a date would be weird.

So I was in bed. I could hear Simi watching tv with Ophis. It filled my heart with pried how those two acted together. I truly think Simi is the one reason Ophis is so 'humanized' in a word. Without Simi, Ophis would still be an emotionless dragon, who's only goal in life is to regain her home and live there forever.

As I was enjoying my 'lazy day' I felt a spike of two vary distinct powers. One was a legendary dragon, namely the red dragon emperor. The second was a god, not a dragon god, just a basic human made god.

Getting up I walked out to the room where Ophis was and asked "did you feel that?"

"yes, a fight amongst weaklings. I'm not concerned" she replied

"do you know who the god is?" I asked trying to get information out of her

"nope, don't care" she went back to holding Simi

'well I guess it's up to me to find out what is going on' I said to myself and walked outside

Spreading my wings, a feeling I will never grow tired of. I flew towards the godly energy. It was in the love hotel district of town, I didn't even know this town had one. I was surprised at the amount of people fighting. There was Issei, of course, but Odin was in town standing near the fight, along with a high level fallen angel, Akeno was there too, dressed like she was on a date.

But I looked at the foreign god, he had disturbing spiky silver hair, he was dressed like an Asgardian, but was royal looking. But what really shocked me was the beast he was controlling.

It was a giant wolf, it had tusks protruding well below its jaws. Its fur was thick and grayish silver. But it felt like a dragon, kind of. Like a dragon who was forced into another body. But its fangs gave of an unmistakable aura. God slayer.

That must be why Odin isn't fighting, his powers would be useless. Along with most of mine. Issei was slowly lousing, this god was a tough opponent to battle. The overwhelming power of Issei's sacred gear didn't seem to phase this god. It looked like he was holding back, letting his pet do most of the work

I was hiding myself, it wouldn't help to get involved. I would just be like Odin, standing there powerless. But if Issei or anyone can take out the wolf. I would love to jump in

As if my idea was heard by the universe, a rift in the dimension appeared. Out of it came Vali and his teammates.

"Loki-dono, you have something I need!" Vali shouts to the god, now known as Loki the Norse mythology.

"oh, and who might you be?" Loki asked, faining interest.

"Vali!?" Issei and Akeno say in syncretic confusion

"yes rival, I am here to assist you. It would be pointless of anyone else but me were to kill you" Vali says

"ehhhhh" Issei made a confused noise

Vali and his team got right to work battling the wolf. They managed to distract Loki enough for Issei to ready a large amount of power. Apparently controlling a beast takes lots attention, that would explain why it looked like Loki was letting the wolf do all the work.

Issei fired of a beam of dragon energy, hitting Loki. Who couldn't manage a strong enough shield in time. Akeno and the fallen angel both fired a barrage of lightning energy at the wounded god, crippling him more. At that moment a previously hidden woman released a powerful spell. She must have been hidden, preparing such a complicated spell. It was a massive sealing spell, that bound Loki and striped away is godly powers. Caging in an alternate dimension.

Vali and her team were doing much batter. They manager to bind the wolf with Dwarven chains. They must have prepared for this fight long ago. The chains glowed gold, sealing the godly power Loki must have pumped into it. As it was pinned to the ground, a sword carrying member of Vali's team walked up to the beast. And drove a sword into the wolfs head. But no blood came out. The wolf just went into a deep sleep. Then Vali and her team gathered around the Sword user.

"next time, it will be our fight. Issei hyoudou" Vali said, then her whole team disappeared into another rift


	29. Chapter 29

After I returned home from witnessing the fight between Loki and Issei, I had planning to do. The [khous brigade] has joined forces with progressively more evil powers and groups. Their end goal was still a mystery to me, I knew they wanted to reclaim the earth in the name of the supernatural forces. But exactly how they were going to that boggled me.

As I was sitting on my couch, enjoying the company of my mate Ophis and my daughter Simi. Someone sent me a mind message, asking for permission to appear in my house. Not knowing who it was I asked Ophis to conceal herself. If it was Sirzechs or Azazel, stopping them from fighting her would be annoying.

I gave back a mental "Okay" and allowed the house to let in a guest. Ophis had taken the form of a black dragon bracelet, the jewel was a serpent wingless dragon who was biting its own tail, the literal symbol of the Ouroboros dragon. 'Subtle' I sarcastically thought to myself

The seal that appeared in my main room eased my worries. It was silvery with a black outline. The seal I've seen Vali use. A moment later said person was standing in front of me. Her posture was dripping with a feeling that she could defeat anyone who dared fight her.

"to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked her

Vali sat down across from me and Simi, Simi didn't feel comfortable with a stranger. She was always nervous with anyone who wasn't me, Ophis or Serafall. But with me and Ophis being so close to her, and Ophis probably talking into her mind. She wasn't immediately going and hiding in her room.

"I have an interesting report about the plans for the [khous brigade]" Vali said, as if it wasn't an evil terrorist group determined to destroy the world

I gave her a 'go on' gesture with my hands

"their leader has found the [Sephiroth graal]" she said

"the [holy grail]? One of the 13 longinitus? A mystical item that can bring life to anything? A item that was forged by the hands of the [God of the bible]" I said, shocked into babbling about all I knew about the grail

"the vary one. But I still haven't found out what his plan is for using it" Vali told me

Whatever their plan is, isn't going to happen overnight. All parties involved will have time to properly prepare for an all-out war. It's all the small upcoming battles I'm worried about" I explained

She just nodded. But now that her report was done, I was interested in why she didn't talk about the battle she just finished.

"so what's your plan for Loki's pet?" I asked. Caching her off-guard

Her eyes almost imperceptibly widened then she leaned back, faking nonchalance "it never hurts to have a gods plaything. Plus, having the fangs of Fenrir, is an added bonus" she said it as if it weren't a serious danger, she's playing with powers that could potentially destroy her. The real question is why

I scowled at her "why do you need such a powerful weapon?" I asked carefully

She didn't answer, she instead choice to stand and walk over to a corner of my house. The turned to face me, as I felt her ready a transportation circle. "I need power" was what she finally said, then a split second later she vanished.

Ophis reappeared from the bracelet Simi had on. In her monotone cold voice, she said "Simi, it's time for bed. You have plenty of excitement for today"

Simi was happy to be alone with just us again. And nodded her agreement to Ophis, getting up and walking to the bath

Me and Ophis sat together a moment after she left. Then Ophis turned to me "keep an eye on that baby dragon. She has amassed enough power to harm you and Simi"

"noted" I said as I stood up. I held out a gentlemanly hand to help Ophis off the couch. She took it and stood next to me. Giving me a quick hug, she made her way towards the bath. Probably going to make sure Simi didn't fall asleep in the water….again

* * *

(one week later)

The whole school was ready to go on the fall trip. For this small town, going to a big city, even though Kyoto was relatively small compared to Tokyo. But everyone was excited to go to such a big and historic city

Me and the other devils were excited for a hole other reason. Serafall and my wedding was going to happen during this trip. Turns out Serafall got a special [pass] in order for us all to be inside of a shrine, and hold the wedding ceremony.

Normally a devil would go up in flames if it entered a shrine. Especially a shrine of Amaterasu, but she was nice to me for some reason and allowed me and Serafall to marry under her blessing. She and the representative to Kyoto allowed all the devils to walk among the holy grounds for a few days.

Me and Simi, being diamond devils could freely do this anyway. We both were technically considered holy beings. So being in a church or a shrine didn't negatively affect us, but neither did it power us up like it dose angels.

But being holy beings comes with a downside, me and Simi are extremely venerable to demon weapons. Just like angels, diamond devils are weak to dark powers. But diamond devils are much more resistant to light energy. Allowing diamond devils to fight on equal footing with angels. Just like fallen angels can fight alongside of devils.

That fact allowed Ophis to allow Issei to live, after he obtained the holy sword [Ascalon] which is a high level dragon slaying weapon. She was afraid Issei would one day slay Simi. But I told her a holy sword wouldn't harm Simi enough to wound her, and the dragon slaying component wouldn't be enough to harm her, because it was tied to a holy sword.

But in the back of my mind I was afraid too. What if a demonic dragon slaying sword were to emerge? What if the [khous brigade] managed to get their hands on such a weapon. A weapon of that power would be dangerous to me, definitely enough to kill me.

But I forced myself not to dwell on such unpleasant thoughts. My wedding was soon, I should be happy and looking forward to my future with Serafall. Not looking behind my back every other second.

The students were all on buses, we devils were tempted to teleport there. But Rias through a fit, and demanded we went there a normal human way. Something about experiencing the human world to its fullest. She was the third most excited to go to a big-ish Japanese city. The second most was Simi, and no one could hold a candle to Serafall.

They all shared the same reason for excitement. Anime. They were all bouncing in their seats in pure joy, looking forward to buying everything they could.

I would have liked to lie to myself and say Serafall was more excited about us getting married. But her and I knew nothing could compare to her love of all things animated. I was going to have to accept my seat as second place in her heart.

Ophis was along with Simi, in her bracelet form. She was in a deep sleep, Ophis mostly didn't want to leave Simi's side. But Simi was firm with her declaration of wanting to be alone with Serafall while they shopped for stuff.

I was fine with it, but Ophis decided to be on Simi and if Simi needed her, she cold wake Ophis up and be safe

Most of the bus ride I spent asleep. All of us "supernatural" people rode on the same bus. Azazel, Rias, Sona, both of their peerages, Irina, someone new on Rias' peerage named Rossweisse.

The final person was someone who fought along with Issei when Loki attacked, she was Odin's guard at that time. But Odin left her behind, so Rias made her, her final peerage member. She's a Valkyrie, I magic user from Valhalla. She's an older woman, so she possess as a teacher at school.

Me and Simi sat in the back, alone. I was relived no one wanted to pressure Simi to be social. Killing the people I called friends would have weighed heavily on my mind, but don't think I would let anyone get away with trying to order Simi around.

Serafall was sitting with Sona, discretely holding hands, and eventually sleeping while cuddled up to each other. It was cute in a new relationship way. Serafall was welcomed by Simi, but Sona wasn't. So Serafall decided to ride to Kyoto with Sona, and back with Simi. It sounded like an excellent compromise.

Hours later we arrived. It was a large fallen angel owned hotel, we stayed in. Azazel hooked up the "supernatural" people with large isolated rooms. I was sharing one with Serafall and Simi. I didn't pay attention to how everyone else was arraigned

The first day was spent traveling, so the first night was spent eating, and planning for the next few days. There was the plan for the normal school trip, the bonus gatherings for my wedding. The wedding was in the day after tomorrow. Giving the rest of the four days to be spent however we all wished. But tomorrow was a day souly spent on pretending to be with the school. That way when we sent our familiars to replace us, they would know how the groups were formed and who to fallow around when us "supernatural" people left them behind.

The next day was slow going. It took hours to wake up all the students, then hours to get them all ready and outside. Then even more hours to get everyone into their proper the time it was all done, it was time for a late lunch. Once that ordeal was over, we only had four hours left in the day. So most of the students went to local shops.

Simi and Serafall were practically flying from store to store. Rias even had a hard time keeping up. she was stuck buying the leftovers that Simi and Serafall left behind.

I was more than happy to watch from a distance. I didn't like anime, so I wasn't going to be buying anything. Serafall designated me official bag carrier.

Simi was in her own personal heaven. I've never seen her so happy. Her smile never wavered. If anyone were to look at her, they wouldn't even think she was an anti-social girl. Seeing her so happy filled my heart with warmth.

Right before the school's curfew, all three of us spilled into our room. Piles and piles of anime merchandise filled every inch of floor. I sent most of it back home. Some stuff Simi demanded to sleep with. Whatever made her happy, I would gladly do

* * *

(wedding day)

Today was the day. My long awaited dream. The day I unite myself with Serafall.

My day started early, well before the sun rose. I first had to meet with the Yokai. They were hosting the wedding after all. Arriving at the Iwashimizu shrine, I was greeted by the leader of the [Yokai faction]

Yasaka. A nine tailed fox Yokai. She was also going to officiate my marriage

The shrine was completely redecorated, thankfully I was able to talk Serafall out of covering the shrine in anime posters and cosplay people. So the natural beauty of the shrine was the main attraction. They only added rows of chairs and tables in the back.

The wedding was at sunrise. It was three hours away. Amaterasu even said she would delay its rising if we were running late. But I said the mortals wouldn't understand and freak out.

But so far everything was going according to plan. Yasaka was busy giving orders to everyone, controlling how they did every little thing. But I decided to give the panicked Yokai a little break from her micro managing.

"Yasaka? How are things going?" I asked from behind her whirlwind of tails

She turned around gracefully and smiled with the motherly love she always seemed to radiate "oh Stixx, everything is going according to plan. We'll be right on time here"

"good" I smiled, then asked seriously "have your patrols picked up on anyone looking to disturb the party" I asked her, knowing this was a big event in underworld society

"no, but that doesn't mean were in the clear. But we will plan for the worst and hope for the best" she said proudly

* * *

(A/N)

sorry for my holiday break. i plan to return to my normal release schedule, but i may release the chapters every other day. i thank all for reading.


	30. Chapter 30 the big day

"it is time" a voice on the other side of the door said to me

"I'll be right out" I said back to the person. I didn't know how it was, but the amount of people working on my wedding was ridiculous. So I didn't feel bad not knowing

I put on the final piece to my outfit. Two tiny angel feathers. They were cuff links, passed down from my father. I wanted him to wear them, because it was his wedding day too. But he insisted that I wear the family relic

I was slightly worried the holy cuff links would harm Serafall. But my father told me they wouldn't be an issue.

So there I was, looking in the mirror, seeing a man I never expected to see. Me, in an all black suit. About to wed the love of my life. Right alongside my parents, them finally being able to marry.

It was an amazing day.

I walked out of my dressing room. Down a decorated hall. Meeting my father just before the entrance to the wedding hall

"are you ready?" Jared, my father asked. Looking like he was about to throw up

I raised a brow at him "are you?" I asked almost letting out the laugh that was rising in my throat

"I'll be fine. It's just" he took a breath "I never thought this day would happen"

"I know what you mean" I smiled at my dad "I was in total shock when I was allowed to marry Serafall. I never expected the elders, or even Devils as a whole, allow me to marry a devil"

My father looked, slightly down at me, he being slightly taller "I'm so proud of you. You've done more in your short life so far, then I ever have dreamed of. You've made your mother and I the proudest parents in all of the universe"

I rush over and hug him "you two have been the best parents anyone could ask for. I don't know where I would be without you two" I broke the hug "now let's go out there and marry the love of our lives. Before we dissolve in man tears and sappy emotions"

He nods, and we stand side by side, and walk through the double doors.

There we were. Standing at the end of an ice themed wedding hall. The walls where covered in magical anti-melting ice. The seats where made of ice too, but that ice didn't feel cold, allowing you to sit comfortably instead of your butt freezing off. The ceiling had icicles hanging randomly, adding a level of fear to some people. What's a demon wedding without a little fear.

The room was filled with supernatural people. On the right side of the room was all the "holy" people. Front and center, was my grandfather. Michael, the [Archangel of golden wings]. He was standing next to his sister, Gabriel. On Michael's other side was his wife Alpalomii. She was a beautiful angel. who's most notable future was her snow white hair which perfectly matched an angels set of wings.

Most of the other "holy" people where high class angels, and friends of my father from heaven. Then there were the diamond devils. Almost all of how I didn't know, they were friends of my mother, and special invited guests, diamond devils don't have a class system, so it was just influential diamond devils that got special invites.

On the opposite side, were the "sinful" people, which were devils and fallen angels. Front and center were Serafall's parents Delfall, and Sena Stiri. Serafall's father and mother respectfully. Next to them was Sona Stiri. Directly behind them were the leaders of the underworld, Sirzechs, Ajuka, Falbium.

Then the rest of the devils I knew where seated on their side. Along with a few devil elders, and high class devils. Sitting near high class fallen angels that received special permission to attend the wedding. Some of them used to be friends with my father when they were still angels.

Azazel was standing at the altar. He was going to officiate the wedding. Both mine and my fathers at the same time. We couldn't have a normal wedding ceremony, because we were marring a being of dis-similar origin.

An angel marring a diamond devil, and an angel/diamond devil, marring a devil. No normal wedding ceremony would work. so we asked the fallen to create a new type of wedding vow to allow us to join together in [holy-unholy matrimony]

Me and my father waited next to each other, waiting for our respective wife's to be.

After a relatively long amount of time, music started to play. Everyone in the room stood and turned, many had to dodge angel wings as others turned. But no one got knocked out by any.

My mother was first to walk through the doors, she was in a very modest white wedding dress. She was being escorted by Hephaestus the awakened Greek god. It was nice to see him again.

After my mother made it to my father's side, the room of people all turned again to face the doors, silently waiting for Serafall to walk next.

She became visible in the doorway. And my heart skipped about five beats seeing her in her dress

It was still white like my mothers, but the similarities stopped there. It was gorgeous, it showed of her cleavage wonderfully not showing too much, but showing off how wonderfully round they were. The dress was covered in diamonds and gemstones. She sparkled with every step. Her hair was braided with icicles woven into her hair. Showing off her mastery of ice magic

She was being escorted by Behemoth, her only Peerage member. Normally he was a gigantic beast man, who's power could rival the [five dragon kings] but he shrunk himself down to a small version to guide his master down the isle

Serafall made her way to stand next to me, with Simi being her only bridesmaid.

With that everyone took a seat. Allowing Azazel to start the ceremony

(after the wedding/ because the author doesn't have the ability to wright a wedding)

* * *

Some of the guest already left the shrine. Mostly the devils. Being in a shrine for extended periods of time was difficult for a devil, even with a [pass]. I'm told there is still a headache and tired feeling, but nowhere near as bad without the [pass]

Most of the remaining guest were all talking and dancing with each other. Rias and her peerage were, taking turns dancing with Issei, Rias demanding more time than anyone else. But everyone else still getting a turn.

My mother and father were swaying back and forth in each other's arms for the past hour, not even matching the beat of the song, just lost in their own world. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a hand placed on my shoulder

"would you care for a dance?" a seductive voice said to me

I turned to see who it was. Serafall. Last I checked she was dancing with her girlfriend Sona. But I must have been daydreaming longer than I realized

"I would love to" I answered standing up.

We walked hand in hand to the center of the room. Right next to my parents. Mimicking their dance, me and Serafall held each other close, bathing in each other's warmth

"this has been the best day in my entire life" she whispered in my ear

"mmmhhh" I made an agreeing sound

"so how long will we have to wait until we can leave the party?" she hotly asked me inching closer to my ear

I held her just a bit closer "anytime you wish, we can leave. It is our party. We control everything"

With that said, she stepped back for a twirl, and we bowed to each other, ending our dance.

We started walking hand in hand to the door. When Simi walked in front of us.

"where do you two think you're going?" she asked. Putting her hands on her hips defiantly

"back to our hotel room" Serafall said, implying a great deal more

Simi's face grew a little red "o-oh… but the party isn't over?" she said

Me and Serafall smiled at her incense "we know, but our portion of the party is over. It's time for us to get some 'rest'…if you know what I mean" Serafall said. Making even me embarrassed

Simi didn't seem able to come up with a response to that. Neither could I for that matter

So she allowed us to pass. We left the room and made our way down to the front of the Shrine.

The shrine was closed today, so there were no humans near the building.

But the moment my foot crossed the threshold of the outer most door to the shrine. A massive power busts went off.

I instantly went to protect Serafall, only to see her frozen in time. The entire world was no longer the same. The sky, ground, the air, even the gravity was different.

I knew it was a [sacred gear] but I didn't know of something powerful enough to effect someone as powerful as Serafall.

I looked back to the shrine, it too was inside of this dimension. I reached out with my senses, trying to find what type of power is inside. Feeling the guest I remember their being. I reluctantly let the frozen Serafall, to head inside.

The echo my footsteps made wasn't in time to the way my foot actually hit the ground. There was a delay. Like the sound was first frozen, then it realized that I wasn't bound by whatever power froze everything, and allowed the sound to go through

A made it back to the room where me and Serafall were just dancing.

Opening the door, I locked scared eyes with Simi. She was on the other side of the room. Standing in a protective way, guarding my parents from any threat

"Simi, are you okay?" I ask relived she was alive and not frozen in time

"I'm fine daddy. I thing Ophis's bracelet prevented me from stopping in time, just like how you aren't frozen too" she answered

I nodded, and started to scan the room for any sign of threats.

"well well well" a male voice said from one corner of the room

"who's there!" I called out demanding an answer

"oh, me? You don't have to worry about that. I'll just take what I need and be on my way" the hidden man said from the corner

"and what would that be?" I questioned the unknown man

He stepped out from shadow. I instantly knew who he was, Ophis had shown me his face many times. He was the commander for the [Khous brigade] Rizevim Lucifer.

"you!" I yelled "why are you here?!" I asked angrily

In answer he drew a sword. My body reacted instantly. It was a dragon slaying sword, the only one left was [Gram]

Then with another hand he pulled out a small chalice. It was solid gold, with diamonds and emeralds decorating it. My mind filled it the unasked question, that was the [holy grail]

"you see. I need a special type of liquid to bring beings back from the dead. And it so happens that you invited that vary being to this party" he cryptically said

Within the span of a billionth of a second, he was across the room. Faster than I could even sense, the dimension must allow him full range of movement

When my eyes finally caught up to his new location, my heart stopped.

He was right behind Simi.

She had no idea, her eyes were slower than mine here. As she was franticly looking around trying to find Rizevim, she looked at my panicked face

I was already on the move, trying with all my might to get to her side. Even though my mind knew I wouldn't make it. My legs felt like I was running though drying concrete.

I was desperately trying to reach her. When the end of a sword exploded through her chest

Rizevim then reached around her and filled the chalice with her blood. The blood running down the sword, that was through her heart.

"SIMI!" I screamed in pure rage and panic

I was only halfway across the room. I felt like I was miles away for all the help I could give

She coughed up blood in answer. Then an idea showed up in her face

Ophis. Ophis did say she wouldn't be able to appear unless Simi activated the bracelet. So Simi touched the bracelet on her hand. An explosion of power, ripped apart the dimension. Freeing everyone from their frozen state.

The world was back to how it normally was. And I was able to reach Simi, before she fully hit the ground.

Everyone in the room gasped. My parents who were closest to Simi were first to be aware of the change

The sword was still inside of Simi. But Rizevim was gone. The power of Ophis must have ripped us all out of the dimension, but because Rizevim put himself inside of the dimension, unlike the rest of us who were trapped here

So he got away, but I was more urgently worried about Simi. Ophis had shown up and was now looking down on her daughter. A torrent of emotions flowing across our mate mark. I was having a hard time concentrating on the problem at hand.

My mother was the first to speak "Stixx. She's a Phoenix. She should heal if you remove the sword"

Without a moments delay Ophis pulled out [Gram] a demonic dragon slaying sword

As Ophis set [Gram] down I noticed something wrong.

A sliver of the sword was missing.


	31. Chapter 31 the end of one story

Simi, was a Phoenix. She was an [Elder Phoenix], the truly ancient and immortal beings that laid the foundation for the Phoenix that are known today. Not only was Simi a Phoenix, but she was a draconic hybrid. This was both a blessing and a curse for young child. A blessing in that she was by far the most powerful Phoenix that ever existed. But a curse for that same reason, she was feared for her power, even before birth. Outcast by her own half race. But she still found happiness in her life. In the hearts of her master/father, Stixx gave her what the Fates were bound to take away. Love. And he along with his mate the [Ouroboros dragon]-or Ophis as the dragon god preferred- gave the young Phoenix more love than anything else in the universe. But the pure raw power that flowed inside of Simi's veins must never be forgotten. She holds in her hands the power to drowned the world in eternal flames.

* * *

(Iwashimizu shrine){Kyoto japan} [Stixx pov]

I looked at Simi, laying on the ground. A pool of her blood surrounding her. The sword [Gram] still weighing heavy on my thoughts.

'why was a piece missing' was the thought that filled my mind the most

But that was still the second most urgent thing happing. My daughter was laying there, a gaping wound in her chest. But I didn't lose hope, my mother was right when she said Simi was a Phoenix, she has immortality on her side. Soon her body will instinctively go into a healing mode, and fix any damage.

I felt a hand lay on my shoulder. I jumped in my skin at the shock of the new person. I looked up t the new person. Serafall. She had a horrified look on her face. 'that's right, she was stuck in the time freeze along with everybody else that wasn't a dragon god' I thought

Aloud I said "there was an ambush, Rizevim attacked and stabbed Simi before I could intercept him, he used that" I gestured to [Gram] laying on the floor "to do sufficient damage in order to draw blood" I gave Serafall a short version of what happened. Leaving out lots, in order to avoid questions

She nodded and went from being a Maou, to being a sister to Simi, they did share quite a lot. Worry filled her face at the damage done to Simi

"once Simi's phoenix blood triggers, she will heal. She lost lots of blood, so the proses is taking some time. But any moment now she will be good as new" I said trying to reassure everyone that has gathered around to watch what was happening. Mostly to reassure myself

But after another minute passed, I knew something was wrong. Simi was still laying there, unmoving. When a small fire started at the surface of the stab wound. I was momentarily filled with relief

"that's good right? That means the fire is starting to heal her?" my mother asked Ophis

Without answer, Ophis waved her hands over Simi "…."

Her silence was loud, a sense of dread filled me "Ophis, look at this"

I held up [Gram] to show her the small chip that was missing. Seeing what I was pointing at, Ophis' eyes opened wide in fear and shock

Without a word to anyone Ophis grabbed Simi and instantly vanished from existence

"where did she go!?" was the frantic question from my mother

I closed my eyes, focusing on the link between me and Ophis. "the [dimensional gap]" I said after finding her

"why? What's wrong?" Serafall asked. Her own panic surging

My heart was breaking, whatever Ophis was doing, she was doing it for a reason. And it definitely wasn't a good one

"I'll be right back" I said. I couldn't manage much more. And I teleported to Ophis' location

* * *

(the center of the dimensional gap) {Ophis' true place of birth}

Darkness. To my surprise I could hear [Great red]'s roar. But from here it was a muffled humming sound. There was no light here. Not even my devil eyes could see anything, and they were born for darkness. I knew my current body wouldn't last long in this plane of existence. I needed to allow Razar to take over my body, giving me the body and power of a dragon god.

As if he heard my thought-which he most likely did-I shifted into my god form. My arms were covered in indestructible purple scales, along with half of my legs. As I looked at my hands, I was aware I could see. Something was giving off light nearby. It was a small amount, but I could see my hands

More importantly I could see what I was holding. [Gram]. I must have grabbed the sword when I left the shrine.

The black blob emerged out of my chest. It was my weapon. It once was a snake Ophis made with her own powers. But after my arms were blown off, it merged with me to replace the missing arms. Then once I grew my arms back, my dragon god powers turned it into a black blob that could shapeshift into anything I wished.

It seemed interested in the demonic sword I carried. Almost as if it were jealous of it being held, instead of itself. But as I thought about the blob, my mind was filled with strange thoughts. The blob was sending me ideas, without words I was having trouble deciphering what it was trying to say.

"you want to eat it?" I asked, vary confused with my blob

I was again filled with thoughts from the blob, but they seemed excited and happy with my words

"alright" I said, holding up the sword to the blob

The blob rippled. Then formed teeth. Well it formed gigantic diamonds that vaguely looked like teeth. And took a bite out of the sword. Then another, then another. It ate the sword a third at a time.

A wave of demonic power washed over me, it was hundreds of times stronger than the sword I was just holding. Fallowed by an equally powerful wave of dragon slaying power. The blob must absorb and add-to the types of energy it consumes. And now it was a holy killing/dragon slaying weapon, unmatched by any other.

"alright, as cool as that is, I'm here for a reason. So become a staff, and take me to Simi" I told the blob

In reaction it shifted into a simple iron rod, as tall as me. As my hand wrapped around it, I was dragged off.

I was pulled through the dimension. I had full faith in my blob to take me where I wished. But I didn't expect it to go this fast.

Moments later I was next to Ophis.

"where's Simi?!" I asked, my worry reemerging after the mysterious blob distracted me

Ophis pointed to a fire, it was a bright fire. About the size of a small house, but burning hotter than any natural fire.

"she's in the fire?" I asked, confused to what she meant

A nod, followed by a massive wave of sadness through our mate bound

"why is she on fire, shouldn't her body have healed by now?" I asked, desperate to find hope

"a piece of the dragon slaying sword is trapped in her heart. Her body is unable to properly heal" Ophis said, her blank voice almost drowned out by the raw pain and emotion I felt from her

"so she's going to die" I said, tears forming in my eyes

"she can't die. Simi is immortal" was the answer I received from Ophis. A wave of sorrow hitting me

"but, wont she be okay then?" I asked, vainly trying to find hope

"no, she is never again going to be okay" and with that Ophis blocked off the connection between our mate mark. I didn't even know she could do that

Where the emotions too strong to be sent across the link. Or was Ophis falling back into her cold, distant, emotionless state. Just like she was before Simi hatched

I looked back at the slowly growing fire ball that was Simi. The flames she put off were golden yellow. The ball was about the size of an apartment building now, and didn't look ready to stop growing.

"what is she going to become?" I asked, losing all hope as reality slammed into me

"a self-perpetuating mass of heat energy. Fueled by its own self-sustaining atoms, that will produce both light and heat for almost all of the [dimensional gap]" was the blank answer I got. Ophis was growing even more distant in her emotions as Simi's ball of fire grew in size

"is that why you took her off of earth?" I asked. Not liking the sound of what she described

"the earth is inside of a galaxy. At the center of which, is a large ball of heat energy. If I allowed Simi to turn into this" she gestured to the fire ball. Now the size of a large city "to remain in the universe. She would have collided with that star and caused a minor black hole to form. So I took her where she could fully expand, and nothing could ever disturb her"

I looked back at Simi. Now a rapidly growing ball. Still the beautiful golden yellow, but under the surface was a darkening orange, giving off more heat than I thought possible. But her rate of expiation was almost doubling every three seconds. Me and Ophis were now miles away, but could still see the ball grow. Me and Ophis just looking sadly at our daughter, realizing that we will forever carry our loss, forever miss the way Simi and we were a family.

The ball must have reached the maximum amount it was able to expand. By my rough guess, I would say fifty times larger than the earths sun. Simi was a beautiful star. Sending light all throughout the [dimensional gap] and giving the once cold vacuous place, universal warmth.

"I'm going to go tell the others about her. Are you going to stay here with her?" I asked Ophis. But still couldn't feel any emotions from our link, it felt like another piece was taken away from me. Both Simi, and Ophis. They both felt forever lost, out of reach from my struggling hands.

'just like when Rizevim attacked her' I thought with pure hate and malice forming in my head

I didn't know to what extent Ophis was damaged by the loss of Simi. I just hoped that in time I could get the mate I truly did share feelings with back.

My own loss was simple. **I wanted blood**. I knew it wouldn't fill the void left by Simi. But I felt like I had nothing left. I felt a primal need to kill Rizevim.

* * *

(Kyoto japan) {Stixx's hotel room}

I knew it had been hours since I left to fallow Ophis. I decided to teleport into my hotel room instead of the shrine.

Serafall was there. She had changed out her wedding dress. That thought reminded me about my day before Simi's rebirth

"I'm sorry" I said. It was all I could manage before the whole reality sunk in

"is-is, she okay?" Serafall asked. Hesitating and scared of the answer

I took a shaky breath. Fighting desperately to fend off tears "she's alive…turns out she can't really die"

She noticed I was leaving out a lot of information, she pressed gently for details "well that's good? Right? That means we will all be together again. Right?"

I just shook my head. "no" I sat down on the floor "a piece of the sword was trapped in her heart" my tears burst forward in my sadness from the memory of watching Simi turn into a sun "her body wasn't able to heal properly. She went into a hyper-healing state. And as a result, her Phoenix powers went supernova" I said. Describing it more fully then Ophis described it to me.

Serafall's hope shattered. She loved Simi in her own way too. The loss was hitting her as hard as it was me.

And being in a room, surrounded by items her and Simi bought together, and knowing more were back home. That made it hurt all the more.


End file.
